That Agent
by SSA.TimeLord
Summary: A new agent joins the BAU, courtesy of SSA David Rossi. She's what the team needs, she can help them, and she can help a certain unit chief when the time comes... but what if things get in the way? Like the constant fame or other problems which are all lined up and ready to be put into action. Only time can tell. 1/?
1. Chapter 1

**Give Me Love**

**A/N: Guys... I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds, only my OC, Sarah Jessica Ward.**

* * *

Prologue

_Aaron Hotchner was sat behind his desk, working quickly, but quietly, to make sure he could get it done, and be able to see Jack, his son. _

_The door knocked suddenly, as Aaron glanced upwards._

_ "Come in!" Aaron called, as David Rossi rushed in with a file in his hand. _

_"I've got something" Dave said, throwing it upon Aaron's desk, and on top of his work, sending papers everywhere. _

_Aaron opened the file, seeing that it was of a woman, 'Sarah Ward'. "Who is Sarah Ward?" Aaron questioned Dave, completely lost. _

_"The CIA Agent and Doctor" Dave replied. _

_"I'm afraid, I'm still lost" Aaron stated. _

_"I worked with her a few years ago," Dave said. _

_"What are you getting at?" Aaron asked, sighing._

_ "Hotch, she's perfect!" Dave announced. _

_"Are you saying-" Dave cut Aaron off. _

_"We need somebody like her, Hotch" Dave stated. _

_"Wait-" Dave cut Aaron off again. _

_Dave was persistent, everyone who knew him, knew that. "She's agile, smart, very observant, and is well-trained, we need somebody like her, on the team," Dave insisted. _

_"Dave, she worked for CIA, was a Doctor, and has been on TV. She was apart of a band too, that's job. We don't need anyone else!" Aaron challenged, as Dave smiled, smirked even. _

_"Well, since I'm a very dear friend, she may just give in to me" Dave corrected, as an evil grin plastered his face. _

_Aaron held his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sure, that we need her?" Aaron asked. Aaron wanted to be sure before he made his decision, to make sure he was not making the wrong one. _

_"I've never met anyone, who is as dedicated as she is, Hotch, I know she will be an asset to us, and the rest of the team" Dave spoke, as Aaron nodded. _

_"Fine, get her on the team within the week" Aaron told his friend. _

_"I'll try to get her here in three days" He promised, as Aaron smiled. _

_"Okay…fine" Aaron said, as Dave opened the door. "Don't you want to take the file?" Aaron asked him. _

_"No, that's your one, I have my own" Dave said, as the door closed. _

_Aaron glanced at her picture. Aaron had never met her, but he somehow had a strange feeling that David was right…_

* * *

**So...who is this Sarah Ward? Why is Dave so keen to bring her in? Keep reading to find out.**  



	2. Chapter 2

**One**

**A/N: So this one's based upon the "True Night" episode I think, I saw it a good place to start, and hopefully, you enjoy it:)**

* * *

A woman, around the age of 31, walked through the double doors, filled with people, which was expected. _This was not like the CIA; we seem to be more organized. _She thought, quickly dodging people, to make her way toward a lift.

The woman, stood alone, waiting to reach her desired level. _Did she want to be here? No, but in truth yes. Her friend had called her, asking her to come and come she had._

The lift door swung across, allowing the woman's escape, as she walked toward the BAU glass doors. To say it was packed, was an understatement, it was mad, crazy, insane even.

Her teal green eyes, scanned the room, as the fell on a man. He was well-built, half-cast. She studied him, he looked kind, very strong-willed. She wasted no time in approaching him. "Excuse me, can you tell me where David Rossi is, please?" She asked, quickly.

Derek Morgan, turned to see a girl, to him she looked around 25. _Oh, another Rossi book fan_. Morgan rolled his eyes, he was sick of these kids, managing to successfully get into the building and then pester him for Rossi. "I'm sorry kid, but he's very busy, I'm sure he'll sign one of your books later, okay?" He told her, shooing her away, while she smiled.

"Okay." Morgan eyed her, before he moved away.

Little did Derek Morgan know, that woman, was not some _kid_, nor was she after a signing off of Rossi. She was the help, Dave had requested for and got as soon as that phone call was made.

But Sarah was just going to walk back out of the Bureau's doors, oh no. She eyed Anderson, before she intercepted him. "Excuse me," He turned on the spot. He was lean and lanky, one of the "quiet" ones. "Hi," He greeted.

Sarah sighed, showing her badge. "Where's David Rossi?"

Anderson smiled. "Straight up the stairs, over there in the conference room" He said.

Sarah was finally satisfied with that simple answer, "Thank you" She replied, walking away. _That's all I needed._

Sarah climbed the stairs, and stopped. She hadn't even walked into the room, before Dave had spotted her. "Sarah, in here!"

Dave rushed out quickly, and pulled her into his arms, kissing both sides of her face. "Hey, Dave," She greeted, returning the hug.

He pulled back, "I had a feeling you weren't going to turn up" He told Sarah, "Always like to keep you waiting, but I came just like I said I would, on the third day since you phoned" Sarah spoke, while Dave chuckled light-heartedly. "Care you introduce me to your team?"

Dave pulled her into the room, "This is Jennifer Jareau, but to us, she's known as Jayje, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and this is-" He was cut off, by a man.

He was tall, the brooding type, and looked extremely serious. _We'll have to change that, _Sarah immediately thought, as she looked at him. "Aaron Hotchner" The guy said, holding out his hand, as she took it briefly. It was surprisingly warm, and held a comforting manner to the simple greeting he'd given her.

"This is Sarah Ward" Dave announced, while mouths fell. Dave's arm was still wrapped around Sarah's shoulder, as he guided her to a seat, beside Spencer and Morgan. "I'm sorry, about earlier, I didn't know who you were" Morgan apologized, as she smiled.

"Simple mistake, no harm done, I thought it was quiet funny actually, the way you thought me to be...a kid," Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, about that, I...it just came out," She nodded, "Then you're forgiven," Morgan smiled. "Cool." He said, relaxing into his seat.

"Alright, what's the case?" Dave questioned. _This definitely seems interesting…_

An image of a arm appeared on the screen, coated in blood, with JJ standing next to it. "These are victims six and seven, with in a two-week span," JJ said.

Sarah frowned at the image, as a member spoke, "All killed with a bladed weapon?" Emily asked, JJ, who nodded. "Yeah, the attacks are getting progressively worse" JJ continued.

"The first five were lone victims, they're more vicious," Spencer stated. "He's getting bolder." Derek piped up. "Tell, L.A we can be there by nine thirty," Aaron told JJ.

Sarah stood, as everyone turned to look at her, "Where you going?" Morgan frowned, watching her. "Well, I assumed that by Aaron's comment, that we'd be leaving now..." Sarah paused, as the room fell silent, "Am I right?" Morgan broke into a smirk, "I like you!" He hopped out of his chair.

* * *

The crime scene was caked with the public, which was consequently making it hard for the team to get access to it. Morgan and Reid were investigating closer, while Sarah and Dave stood away, just watching.

Being a Profiler, it was long for the feeling of something was going to happen, to seep in, and it did. As if right on cue, a guy slowed from his sprint to the pair's side. The guy's leg was bleeding, and he looked like hell, to put it plainly. "Careful there, hurt yourself? How'd that happen?" Dave asked, eyeing the guy, who was beside him.

The guy was confused, that was obvious. "I…I think I fell, I was runnin'" He replied, his eyes scanning the crime scene. "Are they dead?" He asked Dave.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No, they're in bags because we want to suffocate them" Sarah retorted, as Dave chuckled. "Looks like it" He added.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "My name is David Rossi, and this is Sarah Ward, what's yours?" He asked him. "John…McHale" He said, with a slight hesitation, but it seemed like his mind was somewhere else. "Live round here?" He asked John.

"Johnny! Where'd you go man? What happened to you?" Someone called, as both Dave and Sarah turned to look at the person who had called. "I need to get outta here" Johnny spoke, as he was pulled away.

Sarah sighed, watching them rush off. "Why do I have a feeling, that we'll be seeing much more of him?" Sarah asked aloud. "I have no idea, but I think you're probably right" Dave added, as Johnny and the guy climbed into a Limo.

* * *

Hotch, Dave, JJ and Sarah were stood together, talking among themselves.

Sarah's eyes were trained on the guy from earlier, as he stepped out of the limo and ran into an apartment. "This area is more or less the geographical centre of the crime scenes" Dave told Aaron as he approached them. "Detective Brody, will be putting together a task-force for us, so we can canvas these street blocks in all direction,s" Aaron finished, as JJ got out of the car.

"Any idea how many residents that covers?" Dave asked. "Garcia, estimates close to three thousand." JJ spoke, as Sarah stopped listening to their talking. She was to busy thinking about the building the guy had entered and exited. _Why was it bothering me?_

_Where is everyone for God sake? _Sarah was almost frantic, she was the only one at the latest crime scene. She stood up, removing her gloves, as she walked out. Aaron climbed out of the SUV, while he gave Sarah a look of annoyance.

"TSK?" Aaron asked, as he glanced briefly at her. "Twenty-third street killers" The Detective replied.

"Looks like they tried to fight back" Dave spoke, lifting up a gun.

Reid looked at the scene quickly, "They failed"He said.

"Are we sure this isn't a gang retaliation thing?" The Detective questioned. "You're on the task force, have you even seen a gang react like this?" Dave questioned the guy.

He nodded, "Yeah, but one guy?" He asked. "One guy with a weapon, psychotic rage, and surprise on his side" Morgan said. "So what'd we do now?" He asked. "We're already doing it," Dave said. "An Unsub, in a psychotic rage stands out" Spencer said. "Hotch, you need to see this," Emily spoke, walking in.

* * *

It was Johnny, he was their Unsub, the sick-minded person doing this to people. Morgan kicked the door open. "FBI!" He shouted, as they ran into the apartment. It was rotten and it looked disgusting.

Johnny was lying on a mattress, which was supposedly his bed, "What did I do?!" Johnny exclaimed.

Morgan held him down, trying to restrain him. "What'd I do?" He repeated. Morgan cuffed him, and pulled Johnny to his feet, before he proceeded to removed him from the apartment.

* * *

Sarah was sat patiently, in the interrogation room, waiting for Morgan to bring in Johnny. Morgan opened the door, pushing Johnny in. "Sweet Pea, you don't have to stay, I've got it covered." Morgan told her, but she remained seated.

Sarah Ward, wasn't one of those people, who'd leave when asked, she was stubborn and it wasn't a good trait for her to possess.

Morgan narrowed his eyes at her, "Sweet Pea, if I need you, I'll come and get ya myself, and that's promise," Morgan ushered her out of the room, until she was wanted.

Dave took a hold of Sarah's arm, pulling her back toward the interrogation room, along with Emily and Hotch. "That's Glenn Hill" Aaron told Johnny, as Sarah glanced at Johnny.

"He's missing" Sarah stated, as Emily and Hotchn looked startled, as it was some of the few words, she'd spoken since her arrival. "I don't know where he is," He defended. "Six months ago, he and his gang victimized you and your girlfriend" Sarah said, as his head shot in her direction quickly. "What?" He said.

"They attacked you on the street" Emily said. "No" Johnny replied.

"And you couldn't identify any of them after you got out of the Hospital" Sarah said.

Johnny shook his head in protest, "This…is crazy" He said. "We believe you're suffering with a psychotic break" Aaron told him. "Psychotic?" Johnny questioned. "And you have been for weeks" He added.

"C'mon," Johnny whined like a little child. "It's possible, for you to not know," Dave spoke. "How could I not know?" He asked.

Sarah placed a picture down in front of him. "It's a page from something I'm working on" Johnny spoke, before he was even asked. "We know" Sarah replied, frowning deeply. She placed another down.

"This is a murder scene from two nights ago," Aaron spoke. "You were there yesterday, myself and Agent Ward talked to you" Dave said. "We have photos of you" Emily said. "This is real?" He asked. "These are members of the Twenty-third street killers, Glenn Hill's gang" Sarah explained to Johnny, placing down yet another image. "This is the place where six gang members were killed last night" Aaron stated.

"This was on your drawing board when we arrested you" Dave told him. "No, no it can't be, this doesn't make any sense," Johnny let out. "This house belongs to Glenn Hill," Aaron said. "There was a blood trail leading out the back door, and we believe you took Mr. Hill with you, when you left," Aaron told him.

Johnny was losing it, "These are just drawings, my imagination," Johnny waved them off. "Severe PTSD is not uncommon for victims of a violent crime" Dave said. "Victims?" He asked.

"You're bleeding" Sarah stated, pointing to his side. "It's like a grazing gunshot wound" Dave added. "Did they shoot you last night?" Aaron asked him. "Look, stop it! I wouldn't know if I'd been the victim!" Johnny shouted.

"You remember being at the Hospital" Sarah glanced at Johnny. "That's your Medical report, they cut you open Mr McHale!" Dave said.

Sarah observed, as the team pressured him, and it was working. She watched the hinges slowly brake, as she moved forward. Johnny shot up, while she grabbed him, and forced a struggling Johnny against the table. "Calm down".

"We don't want to hurt you Johnny," Aaron stated.

She held him down tighter, as they talked to him. "Where's Glenn Hill, Johnny?" Dave asked him.

* * *

Sarah pushed the door open, Morgan and Emily behind her. The place was sickening. Blood covered the three of them came to a slow stop, holstering their guns as they did, as the sight unfolded before them.

It was exactly like the drawing. Glenn Hill...dead was too simple to describe what had happened. It was...un-describable. Sarah stepped back, before walking out and leaving the others.

* * *

The flight back to Virginia was quiet.

Aaron Hotchner glanced around, seeing his team sat around him. There was Dave, who was looking through files. JJ, who was eating a packet of "Cheeto's". Morgan was sat with Reid and Emily, playing cards. And Sarah, Sarah was sat by a window, staring out of it.

Aaron wanted to start a conversation with her, and he then found himself walking over to where she sat, "I'm surprised you haven't headed straight for the mini fridge," He joked, as Sarah's head lifted.

She was looking at him, profiling him in her mind. And she was. His suit was well-worn, but in perfect condition, Aaron Hotchner took pride. He was a proud worker. She then realized she didn't reply to his joke, which she'd missed. "Excuse me?" Sarah asked.

Aaron's smile faded, she didn't get it. "Well, it's just that everyone new usually heads straight for it," He explained, as she slowly nodded.

"Okay," She spoke slowly, watching his face. "Why would you think I would go straight to the fridge though?" She asked, as he smiled. "Oh, I don't know I just wanted to make a conversation, so have you had your physical yet? Or, have you had your firing range test yet?" He pressed.

Sarah shook her head, "No not yet, sir," Sarah told him.

"Aaron" Hotch told her, "Or Hotch,"

"Well, then you must call me Sarah," She smiled.

"I'll she you first thing tomorrow, for your test," Aaron told Sarah.

"Bright and early," _Bright and early..._

* * *

**A/N: So ugh, I was thinking maybe making this different from the Quotev one, by adding more filler chapters? Not that I'm a fan of them, but I think it supplies the story with more description, and will make it more interesting.**_  
_

**Please favourite and follow, and I appreciate feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this is kinda a Hotch/Sarah chapter...hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She had kept her promise. 7:30 was when Sarah walked through Bureau doors, despite the time it was already packed with people, which was no surprise.

She glanced around, to see every desk empty. No one was in; well that's what she thought until her eyes trailed up to an office. _Hotch_.

Yes, he was in alright. He always was, being Unit Chief and all. Paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork, it was what his job consisted off.

_Knock, knock_. Aaron's head shot up, hearing someone at his door, "Come in," And in she walked.

Aaron watched Sarah close the door behind her, as she entered his office. "Are you ready?" Were the first words she spoke.

"Ready?" Aaron frowned at her request; he had no idea what she was on about.

Sarah looked at him, he seemed so organized, yet he forget what he requested of her, "Uh, you wanted to see how I could handle a gun, if I remember rightly?"

He mentally hit himself. _Of course_. "Right, right. It slipped my mind completely," He then noticed her body language, it was distant. Aaron didn't like that, so he stood.

Sarah nodded, "It doesn't matter, sir,"

But he'd cut her off, "Just because I forgot, doesn't mean you get to get away with it, everyone has to do it," He led her out of his office, "Even I did, c'mon,"

"If you bust, honestly it can wait," Sarah called out to him, following quickly.

Aaron smiled to himself, as she rambled on, she reminded him of Reid, but it was a good thing.

* * *

"So, how long has it been since you've handled a gun?" Aaron pressed, as they got suited up for the firearms training.

Sarah made a noise of annoyance with her tongue, as she thought. It had been a long time, that was no lie. "A...while," Aaron eyed her, "But that doesn't mean I don't still train with one."

Aaron smiled again, "Well, I planned to do some tactical training first, actually," He explained to Sarah, as she nodded.

"Sounds good to me," Sarah agreed.

"Are you ready, Ward?"

* * *

Sarah was stood in a mock house, and the lights were dimmed, as the room fell dark around her, "Okay," Aaron was behind her, "We're going to try an offensive invasion approach and see how you'll do, don't hold back, and don't be quiet. These unsubs know we're coming and we need to put them in their place," Aaron paused, as he moved quietly, "Don't let me down, Ward."

Sarah nodded, clutching the paintball gun in her head, "Alright, let's go,"

She ran up to the door, "FBI!" She raised her gun, "Open up!"

Aaron smiled from behind, "Good," He didn't want to distract her from her task.

Without wasting anymore time, she kicked open the door, as it connected with the wall and came to a sharp stop. She then proceeded to check the surrounding room, as Aaron moved to check the others.

"Clear!" She called, letting Hotch know.

It wasn't long before he responded, "Clear!" He repeated.

Sarah stopped and turned, as a board flung up, with a unsub on it. She raised her gun, and fired the paintball gun. A yellow blotch appeared in the centre of their forehead. In a real-life situation, they would be dead already.

She glanced around, seeing Hotch stood, looking impressed, by her shot. Suddenly, another popped up behind him, and without thinking she fired again, just missing his head. The shot hit the same place; the centre of the forehead.

He didn't even blink as the shot went past the side of his face, in a real situation like this, if she didn't make that decision, for all she knew, he could be lying on the floor, bleeding out.

Hotch was frowning now, "You could've hit me," He said, "That was extremely close, Ward,"

"Yes it was, but I believe I'm a very accurate shot," She smiled at him, "You're safe."

He turned on a switch, as everything moved, the cutouts disappeared, but Hotch's frown didn't.

Sarah searched his face, confused. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing," He paused, trying to think of the best way to explain what he wanted to say, "But Ward, in a real scenario like that, you can't take that chance, it could have opposite results."

"Technically, I just saved you life," Hotch still didn't look impressed. "If I didn't _act_ in a real-life scenario, then you'd be lying on that floor, with a skewered back and struggled to even breathe. The risk was necessary."

Hotch nodded, "A tactical decision, clearly thought out..." He watched Sarah, "I'll take it."

Sarah smiled, satisfied that he'd accepted her reason for taking that shot, and was happy with her sort but effective argument she put into play.

* * *

Hotch handed Sarah a Glock 17, after she'd applied her glasses. She lifted the gun, and pointed it toward the target in front of her, "Hit the target, Ward," was all Hotch said.

It was enough though, she lifted gun. She allowed her thoughts to slow and become more focused. And the she pulled the trigger.

A hole appeared in the centre of the target, "Left shoulder," She hit it perfectly. "The right hand," And again. "Hit the target again," Aaron repeated, as the bullet slid through the hole, she previously made with her first shot. "Headshot," She took the shot.

Sarah looked closely, seeing where'd she shot it. In the forehead.

"You're right, Ward. You are a good shot, a great shot even." Hotch admired.

She handed him back the Glock, but Hotch soon returned it. "No, you pass, Ward. It's yours," _No need to give you your credentials, Dave got there first_.

* * *

The two of them walked back up the Bureau, chatting casually. "So, why'd you coming running, when Dave called?" Aaron asked her.

"Because, he's a great friend, David Rossi is like my second father," She explained, as he nodded.

Hotch looked at her, "So, what did you do before, after you left the CIA?"

"Albums, Film, it should be in the file he gave you," Sarah waved off the idea.

"Film?" Aaron questioned, frowning.

"Yeah,"

"You were in a film?" Aaron pressed.

Sarah smirked, "_Films_."

"So, you've had a pretty busy life then?" Hotch watched her, as she shrugged.

Sarah thought it, "If you want to put it that way, but I always like a challenge,"

"Who doesn't?" Hotch laughed, as he cell rung, "Jayje?" He asked, answering it.

Sarah frowning, not meaning to pry.

"Okay, we're on our way...yeah, sure."

"Another case?" Sarah asked him.

Hotch sent her a look, "Isn't there always?"

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? **

**I was trying to establish some sort of friendship between the two, and now another case had popped up, but that's the BAU's for right?**

**Aha, keep reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, the first kind Case ones actually really suck! I'm sorry if you hate them.**

* * *

Sarah and Aaron walked into the Conference room, to see the team sat there, part from JJ. She wasn' there.

"Sorry, I'm late. Last night, twenty year old woman, Mollie McCarthy, went missing, she's the third to go missing in three weeks." JJ said.

Sarah watched as she flicked through slides, and the team observed them. "Were they able to make an I.D?" Aaron asked.

And that's the part when Ward zoned out, going to a different place, and thinking about their knew case in her own way.

* * *

Sarah was in the back of the SUV, with Spencer, going through pictures and files. "Our killer has an obvious dis-guard for women." She stated. "He sees them as disposable and worthless, you'd need a lot of time and privacy to do this to a woman," Spencer said.

"Seclusion, time back then he was a seasonal worker on a farm" Aaron added, driving slower. "There's the dumpsite" JJ pointed out with her.

"It's funny, he dumps the body in a Battlefield, despite the risks," Sarah brought up. "A respected landmark, it makes him feel important" Aaron said, as he drove on.

The four of them climbed out of the SUV, and walked toward the Sheriff. "Sheriff Valentine." JJ greeted. "SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Doctor Spencer Reid and SSA Sarah Ward." Aaron told him, as they walked on.

Sarah walked ahead, wanting to go alone, and get there sooner, to look around further. She stopped, and looked around, observing the area.

Sarah then spotted JJ looking very walked over to her, concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked, as JJ smiled.

She nodded, "Yeah" She replied.

Sarah frowned, not believing it. "You don't look okay to me."

"I'm fine" She warned, as Sarah stepped back raised my hands.

"Okay, sorry, I can't help it if I'm concerned," She muttered, walking away, with Spencer.

* * *

Sarah was walking around the perimeter, seeing where, the girl could have possibly been taken through. _Nothing…_

If they were to find this girl, they needed to be clever about it, and think hard.

* * *

Sarah was stood with JJ, Spencer and Aaron. Another victim had been taken.

"She was dragged, she wasn't facing him, when he arrived," Sarah spoke, as Aaron glanced at her. "How'd you know that?" He asked.

"Markings left on the ground, there was a struggle," She stated pointing to them, as everyone soon noticed.

* * *

Aaron, Spencer and Sarah stood back, as Derek and JJ knocked on a woman's door.

They talked to her, and whatever they said, worked. She soon nodded.

"Let's go," Aaron said, as he, Spencer and Sarah walked toward the barn.

The Sheriff, undid the barns lock, as she went in first, my gun out, to see nothing. There were bottles everywhere, and a chain hanging down.

She walked forward, as they separated up. "Ward, Reid" Aaron said, calling them over, as she walked slowly toward him. He walked through a gate, and Sarah saw a blood stained table with an axe next to it.

Aaron, Spencer and her were walking, when Morgan called Aaron. "Hotch, I think we've got somethin,g" He said.

He soon caught up with them, as they searched forest.

Sarah ran alongside Morgan, seeing a rusty gate. They stopped. "That's it," Aaron spoke. "I got it." The Sheriff said, as he undid the lock, and Aaron crawled through it, Ward following him in.

"Hello? Help us, we're in here, please!" A female voice cried out. "She just passed out" The girl said, as Sarah looked at the Sheriff. "Get an Ambulance and Paramedics" she ordered, as he nodded.

Sarah watched as the two girls were taken to safety. "Where would Charlie go?" Aaron asked, as Sarah came to his side.

"There's a place on the Battlefield over the ridge" The woman from earlier said. "Can you show us?" Aaron asked, as he followed her.

They were walking through the forest, when a gunshot went off.

Sarah stopped, and darted toward where it had come from. They all followed her, Hotch in a panic.

She saw Charlie on the floor, and ran to his wife. "Are you okay?" Sarah asked, as she nodded.

"He came at me, I had to do it." She said, as Sarah glanced at his dead body.

_She shot him, the bullet entered the back of his head._

* * *

Sarah closed her computer down, and stood up. "Whose up for a drink?" Morgan asked, as she grabbed her bag.

"I'm in," Emily said, as did JJ and then Morgan forced Spencer too.

"Hotch how about a beer?" Dave asked him.

"Sure," He replied.

"Agent Hotchner." A voice came, as they all stopped.

"What is it?" Emily asked, as Sarah glanced at him.

"Haley's filling for a divorce," He said, as the sadness in his face became evident in his face.

He walked out, as Morgan turned to Sarah. "No thank you!" She shouted, walking out, and toward her car.

Sarah passed Hotch, as he watched her. Without thinking she stuck a post-it-note to the bonnet of his SUV.

Aaron slowly picked it up with his left hand, and read it. _Call me, if you nned someone to talk to_.

* * *

**A/N: I know it sucks. Egh, I promise it'll get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This one's a little longer, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Episode: 3rd Life_

* * *

The team followed the Detective, as he led them to where a young girl had been dumped.

Sarah peered over the ditch, to see her limp body. "I gotta be honest guys, I'm glad you're all here, because I've never seen anything like that," The Detective told them.

"Face and her hands have been obliterated," Aaron said, glancing at Sarah briefly. "Developed bruises, cuts layer upon layer." She stated.

"Bindings cut deep into her flesh" Spencer said.

"Around her neck, there's heavy bruising, she was strangled to death" Sarah added. "Like a belt was used, you can see the indentation marks of a buckle" Spencer continued. "Why destroy her hands and face?" The Detective questioned. "It indicates she knew the attacker" Aaron said.

"By destroying her I.D, hoping to delay you, making a connection between her and the Unsub" Dave asserted.

"Gives him time to get away" Aaron said, looking at the body.

"You think the other girls alive?" He asked them.

"Until with find her body, we should assume she is." Dave agreed.

"One things for sure, this is only the dump site, we need to figure out where she was killed" Aaron said. Sarah caught a glimpse of one of the fathers.

"And which girl were looking for," She said, as they all looked upward.

* * *

"Daddy please, Help me! No, stop it! No! Stop it! Please. No, don't fight them. Don't show them you're scared. Please, please, please Daddy. Daddy help me" The girls voice pleaded.

"It lasts exactly fifty-three seconds then it goes dead, I think she was strangled" Garcia said.

"What'd you wanna do?" Morgan asked David. "Do? There's nothing else _to _do, the parents can identify the voice" Dave replied, sighing. "Are you serious?" Emily asked him.

"No, no sir they can never hear this" Garcia said.

Dave rolled his eyes, "It will be the fastest way to figure out who we're looking for" Dave defended.

"There's got to be another way" Emily spoke.

"DNA," The Detective asked.

Sarah looked at the evidence board. "Our feeling is, that if we got the results back, it may be too late for whoever they still have" Aaron told the parents.

"It's up to you." He added.

"What does it say? What did it record?" One of the father's asked.

"It the last moments of one of your daughter's lives." Aaron said.

"Oh my god" The mother cried, as Sarah gritted my teeth.

_This isn't right..._

"If you chose to do it, you could make a public appeal to the Media," JJ told them.

Dave looked at them. "Either way, we're still looking for one of your Daughter's" Hr said.

"Don't appeal, I don't think that's a good idea Jack" Pat spoke.

Sarah narrowed her gaze, "Why not?" Sarah questioned him, sharply, as they all turned to stare at her. "Because we know they set it up, to see the reaction of the parent, for size of guilt," He responded.

"Is that true?" The mother asked. "In some cases" Aaron told her.

"I'm sorry Bruce, I can't do this" She told her husband.

She walked away, as we all gathered around the computer. "Go ahead, Garcia" Aaron spoke to her.

The message played, as Sarah watched the two father's, closely. She could already tell whose daughter it was, because tears were streaming down their face.

It went dead. "Play it again." Bruce said.

"Mr Owen," Aaron tried. "That's not Katie. That's not her voice, that's not Katie," He denied. _The first sign. Denial._

"Bruce?" The mother came back, as I looked down.

"No Lori it's okay, it's not her," Bruce told his wife.

"Bruce." Jack said.

"No, Jack, Jack it's not Katie, you know. Jack it's not Katie." He spoke.

"It's Katie." Jack said. "No, no it's not," He then began crying, as he hugged Jack.

* * *

They walked away. "I want Lindsey's picture everywhere" Aaron told an Officer.

Dave rushed along as well, "What they did to Katie, took a long time, it was very violent, and we know Katie screamed, yet no calls from complaining neighbours, why?" Dave said.

"There weren't any" The Detective stated.

"The abduction site, is nine miles north of the dump site, at the edge of town" Spencer said. "Both are indicators of a comfort zone, so I'm assuming that the kill site, it somewhere between these two points" He added.

"It's wide area." The Detective said.

"Do a grid search, narrow it, to wooden areas, work sites, abandoned houses, he needed privacy and a controlled environment" Aaron explained.

"What's critical right now, is a heavy police presence" Dave hinted.

Aaron nodded. "Rossi, Reid, Prentiss and Morgan, I want you to go and search Jack Vaunt's house. Ward, you and I will go to where they were both last seen" Aaron said, as Sarah sighed.

* * *

Aaron and Sarah walked across toward the Cinema. "Two girls missing, one dead, life goes on as though nothing happened" Sarah stated. "It's the weekend, what'd you expect?" Aaron replied. "Something's changed" Sarah stated.

"Do we know what movie they saw?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "Whatever it was, they left have way through to have a cigarette" Sarah stated.

"What do you think they're talking about?" He asked, referring to the two girls over by the Cinema. "Boys." she replied, knowingly.

Aaron looked at Sarah. "Think their parents know they smoke?" He asked her.

"Well mine didn't, and if they saw me dressed like that, I'd be shot" Sarah stated, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Two teenage girls, free of parents, breaking the rules, and dress like that for a reason" He said.

"Here comes the reason" She said. "They obviously don't know them," Sarah said.

"But they want too" Aaron added.

"You think they'll go with them?"

"Since news of Katie's death...no" He replied. They walked past them, as he turned to her. "See" He added.

"So, brightly lit, no alley's, wide open holiday weekend" she said. "Hard to abduct two girls without being seen" Aaron said.

"Unless they knew whoever took them" Sarah suggested.

He sighed, and looked around, as she glanced, at where the two girls had just been.

* * *

Aaron and Sarah climbed out of the SUV, and made our way over to JJ. "What's going on?" She asked.

None of them actually knew. "We're gonna go find out" Aaron said, pulling her with him, into the opposite house.

He opened the door, as she closed it, seeing everyone stood around, Jack. "What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Jack's in witness protection" Morgan stated.

"For ten years, must be real important" Dave said.

Aaron's face turned sour. "Why didn't you tell us immediately?" Aaron asked them.

"Because he's a state witness, whose identity needs to be protected at all costs" He replied.

"And Jack, this may not have anything to do with-" Dave cut him off.

"With what? His past?" He questioned.

Aaron was getting tired of these lies, and he certainly couldn't trust Jack. "Jack, every person in this room, with the exception of him, is here for your daughter" Aaron said.

"If this does have anything to do with me, they'll be coming out of Boston, Irish American, two or more" Jack stated.

"Let's get them back to the station, and keep them there until this is all over" Aaron ordered. He went to walk out, but was stopped by Jack's 'Bodyguard'.

"Hey, you know, you have no idea with who or what you are dealing with here" He said.

"Then enlighten me, or stay out of my way" Aaron retorted.

We walked outside, to see Mr Owen kick off. Sarah glanced at Dave quickly, and walked back to the car.

Aaron rung Garcia, as Sarah watched him. "I need you to check the flights for last seventy-two hours in San Diego, Orange County and Private flights too." He asked. "One or two men, possibly Irish American," Aaron added. "Check Hotels, Motels, Car rentals, anything you can." He told her.

"We've interviewed hundreds of killers, all types of crazy motives, for what they did." Dave spoke.

"They all share one thing in common, all of them, it's in their eyes," Sarah said.

"To what they hold most precious." Aaron said.

"He's gone, and they're lost," He concluded, placed a picture of Lindsey, on the evidence board.

"Just like the rest of us" Aaron added.

* * *

Jack took some tablets. "Who'd you work for?" Aaron asked him.

"For a federal corporation in Boston" He replied.

"I love how you guys sell that, by 'Corporation', you mean the mob, don't you? Morgan asked him.

"No-ones, been able to get anything on him." The 'Bodyguard' stated. "Till now" Dave said.

"That's because they murdered anyone who was a threat to them, civilians, and cops alike."

Aaron's face was bitter again. "Is that what you did Jack? Did you eliminate, the threat?" Aaron questioned. "Will those pills help hide the memories or do they hide the real Jack?" He pressed.

Jack ignored him. "The only thing that keeps me alive, is Lindsey," Jack replied.

"What they did to Katie, do you think that was a message to you?" Aaron asked him.

"If it is, it's working" Jack said.

"You recognize the method?" Aaron asked.

Jack shook his head, "I didn't send messages, I just went straight for the source" He said. "In two week's time the McKellan brother's will face trial" The 'Bodyguard' said.

"Looks like the McKellan's are gonna walk" Morgan said.

"Where? Alright, thanks. You were right, we just found something in a abandoned house" The Detective said to Aaron.

"Lindsey?" Jack asked.

"Where exactly?" Aaron asked.

"Here, on the outskirts of town" He told us.

"It's still in the comfort zone" Sarah spoke.

"What does that mean?" The Detective asked.

"It means the Unsub's local, still here."

"Let's go" Aaron said, as Dave and Sarah walked out.

* * *

**A/N: So...what happens know? Lindsey's still missing, and know that Jack's under Witness Protection, that makes things a lot more heated.**


	6. Chapter 6

The team pulled up at an address, before walking in and having a further look around. "Guys!" Sarah shouted, interrupting their conversation, pulling out her gun. "There's a blood trail that goes all the way out the back here" She spoke, as they walked into the kitchen.

She followed it, as Morgan followed. "They must have ran out this way," He said, as the two of them walked below a fence.

"Maybe it was Lindsey." The Detective suggested.

"Well, if it was, they lost a lot of blood," Emily said. "It gets thinner the further we go." Spencer stated. "It stops here." Sarah pointed out.

"Okay, spread out, and search the grounds of every house" Aaron ordered, as they all did so.

* * *

Sarah walked through the grass, seeing a house. She walked to the doorknob, and tried to unlock it. She sighed, and stepped back, and kicked it open.

Sarah was about to open a door, when she heard Aaron's voice. "Guys, I've got something, second to last house" He said, as she ran back out.

* * *

Sarah ran up the stairs, gun out, seeing a door open.

Aaron was crouched over a dead, limp body. "Lovely." Sarah commented.

"He was stabbed three times" Dave appeared. "Look at his face." Dave spoke. "Scratch marks, and on both arms." He said.

"On his hand, are bite marks, these are all defensive wounds." Aaron stated. "At some point for him, things got out of hand" Dave said.

"He wanted out" Sarah sighed. "And whoever he was with, didn't let that happen." Aaron said.

* * *

Sarah and Aaron walked on to the dumpsite, scanning the workers closely, as they did. The manager soon came down, while they walked over to him. "How can I help you?" He asked the two agents.

"Mr Silverman?" Aaron asked. "Yeah." He replied, agreeing with Hotch.

Hotch's lips thinned, "I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Ward, is there some place we could talk?" He asked him.

He shrugged, "We can talk here." He suggested.

Sarah was the one who answered, "It would better if we-" He cut Sarah off. "What's this about?" He asked.

"It's about your son, Doug." Aaron said.

His brows creased in confusion, "My son Doug?" He repeated.

Hotch nodded, "When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Hang on; I can call him for you, here…" The father, pulled out his cell, hunting for his son's number, and dialled it, pressed the mobile to his ear.

"Sir, he's not going to answer," Aaron told him, but he ignored him.

He kept waiting for Doug to pick up, "Sir." He repeated.

* * *

Doug's father shook his head in protest, "No, no, no he wouldn't do this."

Sarah sighed, struggling to keep sane. "He did what he was told to do" She said.

"Whoa, wait. What was he told? I mean Doug is a real shy guy, he doesn't make friends easy." He told Sarah and Aaron.

Aaron nodded; before he went on. "Had he changed recently? Become a little more defiant? Grades slipping…" Aaron supplied easily.

His father sighed. "I thought it was just a phase." He replied.

"A phase manipulated, by someone who targeted your son, with his own needs," Sarah said, as he then began to sob. "Did he ever mention anyone to you?" Aaron questioned.

His father nodded, "A couple of months ago, there was this kid, and I said invite him over for supper, and he didn't want to. Brian? Ryan, I don't know. How am I gonna tell his Mom?" He told us, still sobbing.

Hotch looked up, giving Sarah a knowing look.

* * *

Sarah climbed out of the car. "Jack's taken off."

Morgan turned to her, "We heard." He replied.

"Where? We don't know where he is." The Detective said.

"But he may know who has his daughter." Aaron paused. "You showed Bruce Owen, Doug's photo right? Which means he knows whose Doug's friends are."

"So now he's a Psychopath, after his daughter's killers?" Morgan asked. "Garcia's got an name. Ryan Phillips, twenty-eight." Sarah told the group around her.

"Get a unit over to Phillips house." Aaron ordered. "One things for sure, we know Ryan won't be there," Dave said.

"We better figure out where he is before, Jack does." Aaron spoke.

* * *

Reid had figured out where Lindsey was, before anyone else could, and it was directly in the comfort Zone. _Mayford High School_.

"I'll meet you there, and Reid? Be careful." Aaron said, hanging up.

"Mayford High school."

The team ran toward the parked SUV's in a mad rush.

* * *

Sarah rushed forward, her gun drawn, scared that Reid had gone in alone.

"Ward! Ward!" Aaron shouted, while she ignored him. "Reid!" She soon rounded a corner of a corridor, and then spotted a door half open and made the decision to run toward it.

It held Reid, Jack, Lindsey and a dead Unsub. She walked over to the Unsub, as Jack and Lindsey backed away. Her fingers found his neck, as she tried to search for an non-existent pulse. Nothing. "He's gone." She pulled away, and moved so she was standing again.

Spencer's face was frozen, as he stared forward, still in shock by what had happened, before Sarah had entered the room. "Spencer, are you okay?" Morgan rushed in, with Aaron and Dave. "You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked him.

Reid finally responded. "I tried, I tried…What's gonna happen to Jack?" He asked.

"Depends, how an important witness he is."

* * *

Aaron drove quietly, as something pressed on his mind. The post-it-note Sarah had left him. He wanted to talk about it so badly, but couldn't think of the right words. He'd been trying to all day, but the case was extremely awkward and allowing him an opportunity. "I want to talk about the Post-It note."

Sarah glanced to her, and nodded. "I thought, that since your wife's filling for a divorce, you may want someone to talk to,"

"Why though?" Hotch asked her. "What do you know about a Divorce?" He said a bit too harshly, as he noticed, and his face softened almost immediately.

Sarah smiled. "My parents are divorced." Hotch watched her, before turning away.

"I'm sorry," He said, as Sarah frowned quickly, before saying, "Really? Apologizing because you said something wrong?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

Hotch nodded quickly, "Yes, I am."

He pulled into the stations car park, and turned off the engine, and turned to Sarah fully. "Tell me how I can get through it."

She sighed deeply. "Truth is, you can't. It affects everyone, Aaron." Sarah told him straight.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "So, you saying it will affect my son, Jack?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Sarah shrugged gently. "It depends, on you and your wife, Aaron."

"I want to be there for Jack," Hotch announced, determined.

Sarah nodded, "Then that's what you'll do, be there for him always, and love him, even if it doesn't make the situation any better,"

Then the silence returned, and it was very awkward. "I should get going." Sarah moved to remove her seatbelt.

"Thank you…"

"You know, feel free to call me Sarah, and just don't call me Sweet Pea." She warned him playfully.

Hotch smiled yet again, nodding in agreement. "No, I won't…Sarah" He said, as she climbed out, and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: I think that's a definite friendship right? I mean, they're on a first name basis, even if she does call him "Hotch" fro, time-to-time. **

**I am definitely putting more detail into this one, to make it more interesting so it doesn't suck. Please keeping reading, guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a short one, but on this case, Detective LaMontagne turns up!**

* * *

An image of a guy, was on the screen, floating in water and it wasn't a nice sight at all. "He was found floating in a Miami Marine last night." JJ said.

"Any attempt to weigh the body down?" Aaron asked.

Men were being killed, and what made things worse was, it was in Miami. _Miami_.

* * *

"FBI?" A woman asked. "Yes." Morgan told her. "Detective Lopez, local PD." She stated.

"Morgan…Derek." Morgan said, shaking her hand, a little longer than necessary. "Tina, so thank you for coming down so quickly." She told them.

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, and these are Agents Aaron Hotchner, Sarah Ward, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, _Derek_ and Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ said. "Don't expect me to remember, because I'm lousy with Names," Tina spoke, telling them useless information. "Agent will be fine." Dave said to her.

"Hey, is that…?" Emily trailed off. "Detective LaMontagne, just arrived from New Orleans." Tina told them. "So you all know each other?" She asked, because there was a lot of awkwardness. "Yeah, the BAU helped me out, with a case about a year ago." Will explained, catching Sarah's eye.

"Hey girl," He broke into a smile. Everyone turned to look at Sarah, who was smiling. "William, it's a small world," She joked, as he moved to hug her tightly, and that's what he did.

He pulled away, seeing everyone looking a little confused, "Uh...we got way back, New Orleans style."

The team followed Tina up some stairs, while Will and JJ talked quietly. "This is everything we recovered from Paul Hayes, hotel room." Tina spoke. "It's all been processed so don't worry about touching anything." She added.

Sarah nodded, "Thank you."

Tina smiled in return, "I'm gonna take myself, Derek and the skinny kid to the dump site-" Sarah cut her off. "I'll come with you, if that's okay with you, Dave, Emily?" She asked, as he nodded.

"Of course, kiddo."

* * *

"Paul Hayes, was found in a dumpster over there" Tina pointed out, as the four of them walked across the beach.

"I think these guys knew the Unsub." Spencer said. "What makes you say that?" Morgan asked him. "When you're a fish out of water, you look for locals, a shop-" Morgan cut him off. "A path to run." He said.

"Why would he risk dragging their body across the beach?" Spencer asked. "They wouldn't, they were already out here." Sarah said, as he nodded.

"This Garcia girl sounds pretty good." Tina said, as Sarah rolled her eyes. "That's a bit of an understatement." Spencer told her. They climbed into a car, as Spencer and sat in the back. They checked everything over, and stopped seeing what Tina and Morgan had found.

_A gay bar address_.

* * *

Sarah, Emily and JJ were stood drinking bottled water. "Sarah, c'mon agree with me, isn't Will just a little bit…tempting?" Emily pressed, as Sarah smiled. "No." She shook her head, as Emily's mouth dropped. "What?" She questioned. "I think he's already got his eye on someone, and I know who." And that's when JJ became flustered.

"Who? C'mon tell me." Emily whined as Sarah shrugged. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Sarah walked over to her old friend, as Will flickered through some papers. "Old age isn't doing you so well." Sarah commented, as he turned. "Sarah, how are you?" Will asked quickly. "I'm great actually, how about you?" She questioned, as JJ and Emily watched the two quietly. He was about to answer when Tina's loud voice cut him off.

"Alright everybody, the FBI has a profile of our guy!" Tina announced.

"Two of them disappeared on the same day a few months ago, the third and fourth went missing in the last four weeks." Garcia informed. "We think the Unsub, is targeting these guys on their travels" JJ said.

"However, there seems to be connection with the four victims, and the most recent one, See two of those four went were our totally openly gay," Garcia explained.

Aaron then began. "Assuming the four men were meeting which means he's killing almost weekly. Also assuming he may have already chosen his next victim."

"What we need is more information on our victims before they were killed, and before they met the Unsub." Emily added.

Sarah soon spoke up. "This Unsub, is charming, Charismatic, Intelligent. We assume, he goes to gay establishments, but he may also work at one." She said aloud.

It then flipped between Emily and Aaron. "He may be targeting Gay men as a hate crime, or the Unsub may be struggling with his own sexuality." Aaron said.

* * *

Another guy had been killed, and their unsub was still nowhere to be seen.

Aaron asked, walking toward Tina, knowing their guy had killed again. "What we got?" He asked.

"Man same age range," She told him, handing him something. The Unsub, was portraying to be his victims, getting to know them, before he killed them. "Any news on the body?" Aaron asked.

Sarah shook her head, "No."

"We need to find out who he is, and where he was staying." Aaron said, walking away.

* * *

The Unsub's father watched Hotch, Dave and Sarah. "There's a case we're working on, which may be connected to your son's disappearance." Hotch told him.

The father raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately, it's a murder case sir, someone is attacking men who are travelling alone." Sarah told him. "This man's attacking homosexuals, can you confirm your son is gay?" Aaron asked him.

His father shrugged. "Well, I knew he was confused about his sexuality."

"What'd you mean confused?" Aaron asked.

"There were a number of issues he needed to sort out."

Dave then spoke. "Was there a friend in Miami Steven was going to see?" He asked. Steven's father shook his head. "No, he didn't have very many friends, he kept to himself." He replied.

"So, once he got on the bus, you never heard from him?" Sarah asked.

"No, n.o" He replied. "You seem to deny this fact." Dave stated.

"Wherever Steven is, I trust it's a better place for him." He spoke.

"Well that's remarkable kind of strength," Dave said. "That's because of my personal relationship with the Lord." He said, as Sarah looked at him quickly. "Because of my strength, I'm a guidance." He added.

Aaron frowned. "And you imply that philosophy in your job as well?" Aaron asked.

"A prison guard depends on his strength, skills and instinct, otherwise we'd get ourselves killed." Steven's father spoke.

They then began questioning him about Steven, but it was pretty bland. "You think your son's sexuality, was a way to anger you?" Sarah asked him.

"A way to piss me off." The father was bitter. Extremely.

Sarah spoke again. "And you saw it as a fault?" She pressed. The father shot her look. "I was trying to save him." He said.

"From what?" Aaron asked him. "From himself" He said. "And how were you trying to help him?" Aaron countered.

"I've been a guard for twenty years, I know how to discipline somebody." He explained.

"So what? You thought you could beat homosexuality out of him?" Sarah asked, a little bit angered now. He glared at her. "I don't like your tone." He stated. "You were targeting this boy with hard tactics you would use on Criminals? Threatening him to kill his own life?" She was angering him and it was obvious.

"I was teaching him how to be a man." He defended.

"No, you were teaching him how to kill one," Aaron said.

Sarah watched, not impressed. "You convinced him he was worthless, contemptible for being who he was." Sarah stated. "And he believed you, and so he found a way to become someone else, anyone else" She added.

"Steven isn't missing sir, he's the offender we're looking for."

* * *

The three of them, Hotch, Dave and Sarah approached a stressed Morgan. "Morgan, you couldn't wait?" Aaron demanded, as they stopped.

"This one's on me Hotch, I didn't think we had enough time" Morgan told him, as Hotch held his stare.

Hotch stood there for only seconds longer, before turning on his heel and walking off.

* * *

Sarah was walking toward her car, "Sarah!" Someone called, as she stopped and turned.

It was Will.

She smiled, as he slowed, "I just wanted to say goodbye," She nodded, "And that I'm sure I'll see ya around somewhere,."

She nodded, "I can guarantee that, Will." She stepped back. "Don't be a stranger, LaMontagne."

* * *

**A/N: Will and Sarah have a past. They both grew up in New Orleans, but I'm gonna make sure that Will will pop up again sometime soon. I promise.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is based upon "Lo-Fi". Not one of my favourite season finale's but it was good. I think it's Kate that makes me dislike it, I do not know why, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The video played, as the team watched it play. The guy fell to the floor, as he was shot. "Don't get comfortable, there will be time to debrief on the plane." Aaron told everyone, as they walked in.

"Where we heading?" Spencer asked. "New York." Aaron said. "There's been five shootings in two weeks it's about time we got the call." Dave stated, frowning deeply, his go-bag at the ready.

"We'll also take Garcia with us, hopefully they'll allow us access to their CCTV systems." Aaron finished.

The team nodded. "What do we know?" Emily asked.

"All the killings are mid-day, single gunshot to the head with a twenty-two." Aaron said. "Any witnesses?" JJ asked.

He shook his head. "No."

* * *

Garcia and Morgan walked on the jet, as Garcia smiled to herself, exploring it a little, before everyone settled, for the briefing.

Dave and Sarah skimmed through the files, "The victims?" Dave questioned.

Aaron's head shot in their direction, "Each killed in a completely different neighbourhood."

"It doesn't make sense, no common sense, no victimology," Spencer frowned, confused as he racked his brain, to come up with something useful.

"Did the police have any leads?" Sarah questioned.

"He's killing roughly every two days, he presses it like have a field day, and the public on the streets are getting edgy." Aaron spoke.

* * *

The tea walked out of the lift, as groups of people swarmed around them, all hovering. "Kate." Aaron greeted, attracting the rest of the groups attention. "Aaron, how've you been?"

The woman was blonde and English. From appearance, she resembled Haley a lot. She looked exactly like her. Aaron looked as though he was kind of smitten with her, more than "just friends".

He smiled back at her, "Well, thank you. This is my team. Kate Joiner, this is David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Sarah Ward." He introduced.

Kate smiled falsely at the BAU members. "Thanks for being here, anything you need, please don't stand on protocol."

"What can you tell us about the cities, CCTV system?" Garcia asked. Kate easily explained to Garcia, where they were and who she'd be with, to go over the footage. "And I'll have complete access?" Garcia asked.

Kate nodded. "They're already expecting you." Kate replied. "Can I have a word with you in private?" Kate asked Aaron, as he nodded. "Of course" He replied.

The two of them walked toward her office, while Emily, JJ and Sarah eyed the pair.

* * *

By now, most the team had decided, that they didn't like Kate, but they didn't hate her either. She was a bitch, and that obvious. And another thing seemed obvious too. She had a very deep background with Aaron Hotchner.

Morgan watched as Kate walked away, before he glared at the ground. "She really doesn't like you Derek." Sarah walked over to him, as he nodded. "Tell me something I don't know, Sweet Pea." Aaron walked over to the two of them. Morgan looked at him. "You mind telling me, why I'm catching attitude from her?"

Aaron closed his eyes briefly, just for a second. "The FBI have made it clear to her, that if she doesn't bring this case home, she'll be reassigned, and you are at the top of the list to replace her." He told Morgan, as his face fell.

"You're kidding me."

"You shouldn't be surprised, you're good at your job," Aaron told a surprised and shocked Derek Morgan.

* * *

Sarah walked onto Main street, just as a gunshot could be heard. "Garcia!" Sarah said. "I'm on it, I'm on it/" She replied.

She then began talking to Emily, as she ran. "I'll follow him." I told them, spotting sight of the unsub running the opposite way.

The unsub stopped, obviously seeing Emily and Detective Cooper. He turned and ran back, seeing her. She went to pull out her gun, as he pushed past her. Cooper ran in front of Sarah, rounding a corner as a gunshot rang out. Sarah followed quickly, as she froze. Something had connected with her chest.

Sarah glanced downward, as two blood stains were becoming more visible by the second. And then she dropped to the floor.

Emily came running, and shot the unsub before turning her attention to her two colleagues on the floor surrounded by pools of blood which were increasing in size. "Cooper! Ward!"

Sarah winced as she moved, one bullet had entered her left shoulder, and the other in her stomach. "Emily, is Copper alright?"

She nodded frantically, "Yeah, are you okay?" She questioned, as Sarah looked at her. "Not so good, I've been shot…twice."

"You're both gonna be okay, stay with m.e" She said, as Sarah struggled to apply pressure to her own wounds.

* * *

Sarah was still on the floor, in pain as EMT's rushed over. "Agent Ward, can you hear us?" one asked. "At the moment, yes."

A crowd was gathered, as they watched the two agents. "That's a good sign." He said.

"Really?" Sarah replied sarcastically, running out of breath slightly.

"Sarah." Aaron came running, along with Kate.

She was in agony, and was struggling to feel anything. "I can't feel the left side of my chest."

The EMT's brought some Oxygen, forcing Ward to take it. "How is she?" Aaron asked. "Not good." They replied, while she propped herself against the wall.

"What's happening now?" Aaron asked.

The EMT looked at him. "We need to get her to Hospital now, and remove these bullets from both her stomach and shoulder quickly." They explained, quickly lifting Sarah in a stretcher.

Aaron automatically followed. "Agent Hotchner, where are you going?" Kate asked. "I'm going with my team member." He replied, getting into the Ambulance with Sarah.

She was struggling to even stay away, but she managed to tell him one simple word, "No."

And with that he stepped back out.

* * *

**A/N: She got shot! Egh, I feel so mean. What will happen? Keep reading, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this one, it was alright to write. It still sucks now, but it will get better.**

* * *

Sarah was lying on a bed, completely out of it, she was resting up, as her surgery had gone well. Her eyes slowly opened, as she registered what was happening around her. "Agent Ward, great news. You've recovered well." A voice spoke, as Sarah sat up. "Does that mean I can leave?"

The doctor chuckled, "Not quite yet, Agent Ward." The doctor told me, as she sighed. "I'll be back, to check on you later, around five o'clock." He stated before walking away.

Did that doctor honestly expect Sarah to sit still and wait for him? She was a FBI agent, she knew no patience in just sitting and waiting. So, she got up, pulling the IV out of her arm and everything else she was hooked up to, and pulled on her clothes, before peering around the curtain.

The ward was empty, so that made it easier. Sarah saw her chance and made her way toward a lift, and slipped inside.

* * *

Sarah was running along, as an explosion go off. She had no idea which direction it had came from, so she kept running, to hopefully find the source.

Officers. Officers were everywhere, keeping a large crowd back. Past the barriers, Aaron was on the floor, accompanied by Kate, who was lying on the floor.

Sarah tried to push past the crowd, but an Officer held her back, "Ma'am, stop! You're not allowed past this point!" The Officer said pushing her back. "FBI!" she protested, as he watched, and stood aside.

"Aaron!" Sarah ran toward them, as Aaron looked up. "You're meant to be in Hospital!" He shouted, as Sarah nodded. "I know, but…what happened?" Kate was on the floor.

"Officers!" she shouted. No-one came.

"Aaron, you need to move her, on her side, so I can have a look at her back, quickly." Sarah said, as he nodded. "Okay." He replied, slowly turning her as, she glanced at her back. Blood was everywhere. "Place her back down, gently." he did so. "Is everything okay?" He asked frantically, "She needs to be taken to hospital, her back is severely injured, and needs to be treated as soon as possible."

Sarah looked, to see Morgan running toward them. "Morgan!" she shouted, as he came running. He crouched down beside Kate and Aaron. "What are you doing? Get your asses over here!" she shouted to the EMT's behind the barriers, but they were just standing there.

"Everything's gonna be okay, hey! Hey!" Morgan began shouting, waving his hands.

The guy who came to help, Sam had ran away. "The unsub…him" Morgan glanced around, and caught sight of him, as he took off again, running after "Sam".

And then the EMT's came.

* * *

Aaron drove the ambulance through the hospital barrier, having a close run-in with more Officers, along the way, but he managed to get them there, with Kate in the back, along with Sarah and the EMT.

Kate was wheeled through, as the Paramedic was on top of her, trying to resuscitate her.

While Sarah was distracted, Hotch suddenly collapsed to the ground. He looked terrible. Sarah rushed over to him, as he struggled to get back up again. "Aaron, look at me."

She tried to steady him, but it wasn't working, "Sarah, help me, I can't…" He trailed off, as Nurses took him away toward a bed.

"Let me out!" Aaron Hotchner could be heard protesting from down the end of the ward.

Sarah pulled back the curtain, seeing him. "Aaron, clam down." she said, as he looked panicked. "I'm alright. Sarah tell them I'm alright." He pleaded. "Aaron, sit down, you're not, please sit down."

"Where's Kate?"

"She's in surgery" Sarah said. "Where are my clothes? Can I have my clothes please?" He shouted, while Sarah reached for him arm, trying to get him to listen to her. "Lay down." she tried, but he was still ignoring her. "You're bleeding."

She was. Her stitches were ripped and leaking blood. "Dammit," she curse silently, as Aaron took control, "Nurse! Nurse!" he started shouting.

Sarah wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. "I'm fine…I-" she was cut off. "Miss, let's get you cleaned up, along with that wound." A Doctor said, pulling her away.

* * *

"Ouch!" Sarah could be heard, as she was re-stitched again.

The team was outside and waiting for her, as she walked out, wincing slightly, "You all good?" Dave asked. "Fine," she nodded, smiling at them, applying her Kevlar vest quickly.

The five of them rounded a corner, Aaron, Spencer, David and Emily following Sarah. The space they'd entered was clear and nothing was strange. But that was before several gunshots went off, causing the entire team to look around, and moved faster than what was intended.

Sarah stopped. "He's going to the basement."

"The stairs!" Emily shouted, as she pushed the door open, and they ran down them quickly, looking around, carefully trying not to trip. They reached the bottom, and kept running.

At the bottom, lied a lift full of dead men.

Spence scanned the floor, spotting footprints, which led somewhere else. "Guys," He called quietly, as they all looked.

The five of them were off again, going quietly and slowly as they spotted someone sat against a chain-linked fence.

Aaron gritted his teeth, recognizing the guy. It was the EMT who picked him, Kate and Sarah up earlier, he only wanted access to the Hospital, so he could blow it up.

"FBI!"

The EMT glanced at them, smirking as he held a knife against his neck. "Put it down, it's over." Aaron spoke.

But the EMT had other ideas, there was no way he'd listen to Hotch, and he didn't.

And then he slit his throat.

* * *

Everyone was fine, Morgan was fine, he'd got the Ambulance to safety before it exploded, and was alive.

They'd done was they were meant to do, their job, stop the criminals and they did. Kate was dead, but all members of the team were still alive.

Aaron pulled out his cell, and dialed a number. The logical thing to do would be call Haley, let her know he was fine, but he didn't. Instead he called someone else. "Hello?"

Aaron smiled hearing her voice, "Sarah," Aaron spoke. "Yeah, what can I help you with?" Sarah questioned.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm thankful for last night, you really helped me," He said.

On the other line, Sarah smiled, but it soon disappeared. "Will you stop praising me, please." She sighed.

Aaron screwed his face up. "Excuse me? I don't understand," Aaron asked. Sarah replied still, "I was just doing my job, I would have done the same for anyone else who's on our team, if they were in the same situation that you were."

"Okay then, I'll let you carry on, bye." He said hanging up, before she could answer. In truth, he was disappointed. Of course she would, why would he think he was any different. He wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Like it, or didn't? Please follow, favourite and give me feedback.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this ones based on "The Angel Maker", enjoy.**

* * *

The BAU had a new case, a woman had been murdered and then raped. It was a strange form of M.O but it wasn't foreign to them, not at all.

"This is Delilah Grinning, she was bludgeoned and raped during the night, at her home, in Lower Canaan, Ohio." JJ said, introducing them to the case. "Lower where?" Emily asked her. JJ shrugged, "Small town." She replied.

"Staging the body, face up and arms crossed over the chest like that." Spencer said.

"Ritual, nice hair cut by the way." Morgan teased him. "There's more, small puncture wounds on her stomach-"

"That's what you call small?" Sarah questioned her, as JJ smiled. "Note the lack of blood." She added. "Were there any other victims?" Emily asked.

"Kind of." J.J said, as Sarah frowned. "Victimology and signature, match a serial killer from the same town, ten years ago, six victims stretching over the time of ten months, and he called himself-" Aaron cut her off. "The Angel Marker" He paused. "I remember that guy." He added.

"They caught that guy." Spencer said. "And executed him." Dave added. JJ "That's right, he was put to death a year ago yesterday, with a lethal injection." JJ said. "Yesterday?" Emily repeated.

"So we're looking for a copycat." Morgan said. "Honouring the anniversary of his hero's death" Dave stated.

"Says here they found seamen at the crime scene." Spencer said. "It's weird because they ran a DNA test already, and they got a match," JJ said. "Well if they already have a name, why'd they call us?" Emily asked.

Sarah's mouth fell, "You're kidding, they got a match and it belongs to 'The Angel Maker'."

* * *

The team was going over the case on jet, and Hotch was finding it extremely hard, with him not being cleared to fly. Sarah eyed him as he winced.

Aaron caught her gaze, but looked away quickly. "The Angel Maker's victims were beaten and then bludgeoned with a heavy instrument, maybe a hammer." Spencer said.

Hotch winced again, leaning to the side, trying to make it unnoticed. "That would be the Elephant with the dead man's DNA." Morgan told Dave. "Well obviously somebody planted the Semen on the victim." Aaron spoke. "In the victim." Sarah corrected. "Or there's another theory." Spencer said.

"There's another theory?" JJ questioned.

Spencer then explained his theory, as Sarah sat and watched Hotch sit in his seat, a sharp pain shooting through his head. "...In this case it's evil twin, and eviler twin." He finished, as they all went quiet.

Hotch lent forward, in pain as Morgan and Sarah looked at each other. "Hotch, you have been cleared to fly haven't you?" Morgan asked him.

He looked at Sarah quickly, probably seeing the concern on her face.

He didn't reply, meaning he hadn't been cleared to fly, and that he'd lied to them.

* * *

The team followed the Sheriff. "He didn't just kill those women, he killed the way of life." The Sheriff stated. "Now this has got people thinking he's come back." He added.

"Let's stick to the facts, were there signs of forced entry?" Aaron asked him.

He shook his head, "No, but whoever killed Delilah Grinning, opened every window before he left this house." The Sheriff stated.

"These are signatures from previous murders." Spencer said.

Sarah looked around the house, sensing nothing wrong, before turning sharply, completely forgetting her stitches. "Ahh." She called out in pain, leaning against a wall for support.

Hotch came running round the corner, concerned. "Sarah?" Aaron questioned, as he walked toward her.

She held up her, stopping him, "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it."

"Don't, you're beginning to sound like Derek." Sarah stated, as he sighed, and went back to the Sheriff. "Question is, is this a onetime combination or is it the beginning?" Sarah heard walking around the corner.

The Sheriff, Hotch, Sarah, Emily and Dave walked along, watching as a group were trying to dig up the coffin, using a digger. Hotch began to shift on his feet. "Hotch?" Emily asked, as Sarah pulled him back. "Hey, are you okay?"

Hotch placed his hands over his ears. "Can I do anything?" he just kept holding his head, thriving in pain.

Sarah turned, "Hurry up!" She shouted, turning her attention back to Aaron as the loud sounds stopped. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm okay." He said. Sarah wasn't convinced. "No you're not, Aaron, first the plane, now this." She told him.

He stood up and smiled at her, before pulling them both to where Dave, Emily and the Sheriff were stood.

They opened up the coffin. The Sheriff moved forward. "Oh my god." He moaned.

The coffin was empty.

* * *

"The victim is Maxine Chandler, she lived here her whole life" He told us. "How many kids does she have?" Aaron asked. "Well, none of her own, she runs a day-care." The Sheriff called out, as he led them through a front garden.

"Guy who called 991 found her in her room, while dropping off his toddler." The Sheriff said.

"Check all entry points?" Morgan questioned. Emily nodded, meeting them. "Yeah, no damage no tool marks, same as the first."

"Now that we have two victims, we should see what victimology can tell us." Aaron said.

"What'd you find?" Aaron asked the Coroner.

"Death around two am, struck multiple times with a blunt object."

"Nine puncture marks this time." Sarah said. "I wish I could say this was about the Unsub's disorganized behaviour or mounting rage." Aaron said. "It doesn't feel that way." Sarah shrugged, frowning. "No, they definitely mean something." Aaron contradicted her.

"Can I borrow your pen?" Emily asked him, as he handed it to her. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "I'm not sur.e" She replied.

Emily then traced the holes on the victims stomach, as the other two watched, "She did this." She spoke, showing them the paper.

"What'd you mean?" Sarah asked. "The Unsub, she made these marks..." Emily paused. "...it's like she drew it on paper before she made the puncture wounds" She concluded.

Aaron nodded. "That why the Coroner found paper in the wounds."

"It was a template, the Angel Maker, did it from memory, but she needed a guide to get it right." Emily said.

"We need to go back, and go over each of the patterns."

* * *

Emily was showing Aaron and Sarah the patterns of all the puncture wounds on the computer, which made up a variety of different constellations. "They weren't just close, they were in love." Spencer spoke up, from behind them, as he eyes scanned the letters. He'd cracked it.

Spencer then soon began rambling on how did, and it left everyone stunned. Emily then poked him, "He's so lifelike." She said.

Emily then started reading out letter's that the original 'Angel Maker' had sent to his now copycat. "What'd you think she meant by that last line? 'I'll bring a part of you back into the world'?" Emily asked the team, frowning

"The murders? She brought them back to life?" Morgan quizzed.

"What if she was talking about his child?" JJ asked. "Well, she did say 'us', 'Watch over us from the stars.'" Spencer said.

"She used the Semen samples to plant evidence, not get pregnant." Dave stated.

Aaron frowned. "But what if she used it to do both?" Aaron asked. "Well if she did actually have his kid, we might be able to track her from birth records." Sarah suggested.

"Agent Hotchner, we just got a report of a woman being attacked by another female." The Sheriff said.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? I think after these 2 chapters, I'm gonna divulge into Sarah's past, on Quotev, I did include that Sarah was in a band, called "WhiteMist" and was the only female member of "Jackass" due to her famous status, I haven't decided whether or not to include that in this one...I don't know:3**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Spencer was checking through files, and found something. "She was on the jury." He said.

Morgan nodded. "That makes sense," Morgan replied.

"Meaning she would have been exposed to the case evidence." Sarah pointed out.

"That's when she fell in love with him, sitting across the courtrooms everyday." Aaron said.

The team then went into a deep conversation, before Aaron interrupted them. "I think I've found out why." Aaron said, handing Spencer a file. "Her baby died at the Hospital."

* * *

Sarah kicked the door open, while Aaron, Dave, Morgan and Emily ran into the house, following Sarah, as she check a room quickly, "Clear!"

"Clear!" The others repeated in unison. "She's not here." Morgan said.

Aaron stopped, placing his hands on his waist. "Let's tear this place apart, and look for anything that might help us, find out who she's targeted." Aaron ordered.

Sarah was stood in a child's room with Aaron and Morgan, as they checked it out. There were some flower laid upon a wooden box. Morgan and Sarah walked over to the box as she removed the flowers, handing them to Morgan, and lifted the lid.

The sight was unhealthy. Inside, was a completely skeleton, Colton's.

"The only way she could hold onto him." He said. "Guess that answers that."

* * *

"Chloe's here" The Sheriff said, as the team stood outside a house.

"The windows are closed, that's a good sign." Aaron said. "Well my teams ready, let's get in there." The Sheriff said. Aaron shook his head. "No, Sheriff, we didn't recover a gun at Chloe's house, we have to assume she's armed."

"What'd you think Hotch?" Morgan asked. "I think you should look for an open window." He told him.

"Bring all your vehicles to the front, with their lights off, and I need a Megaphone." Aaron told the Sheriff.

"Hit the lights" The lights shone brightly. "Chloe, this is the FBI, we know you're in there, and we know what you're trying to do." Emily spoke through the Megaphone.

"I know you think that finishing what Colton started will bring you closer to him, but you should know who he really was. I know he thought you were special, but the truth is, the same thing he wrote to you, he wrote to many other women" Emily spoke. "I've seen the letters, dozen's read the same lines, 'Without the flesh, there is only the soul, you don't need to touch me, to feel the love I have for you'. Does that sound familiar?"

The group watched and waited for something to happen, but so far it was quiet.

"Colton wasn't who you thought he was, he was a narcissist Chloe, he wasn't capable of loving anyone other than himself, to Carla Kedenger, he wrote 'Ever since your visit I am crazed with thoughts of you, already you have entered my dreams, I am embraced with the thoughts and feelings of knowing you all my life. It has occurred to me now, that you are my fate that we are distended to be together, and when I am gone, that will not change'" Emily carried on, as the house remained silent.

Suddenly, Morgan and the woman ran away from the house, as Emily put the Megaphone down. _What was Chloe doing in there? _Was the same thought going through everyone's mind.

"She's not done." Aaron said. Most of them then reached for their guns, as the front door opened. "Chloe, drop the gun!" Aaron ordered, raising his and everyone copied his action. "Chloe. Drop. The. Gun" Aaron said slowly, dragging his words.

"Dammit lady, drop it." The Sheriff warned. She raised her gun and said something, as the Sheriff shot her. Aaron stumbled backward, as Sarah caught him.

He was stood next to the Sheriff, and the noise went off close to his ear. Sarah held him, as he groaned in pain. "Aaron, you idiot," She moaned, helping him to stand. "Aaron?"

He wasn't responding to her calling his name, he only clutched his head tighter, "Aaron..."

* * *

Sarah was teasing Derek as the team waited for Hotch. "Derek, are you going to follow the right road this time?" Morgan pulled a face at her, before smirking.

"I've got to get my bag." Aaron walked over to them. "Why?" JJ frowned. "I think it's best if I don't fly back, I'll drive." It was for the best, considering his condition.

"But it's a seven hour drive." Emily protested. He looked at his team. "It's for the best." He replied.

They moved to get into the car, when he stopped Sarah. "Sarah," Aaron called, as she stopped and turned. "Don't say "Thank You" again."

"I need to though, Sarah." Aaron needed to do something, she'd helped him, even if it was his entire fault. "No you don't," She corrected him, as he shook her off.

"Thank you." He stated. "For what? Telling you, that you were an idiot?" Aaron laughed at her little joke, he rarely laughed but it seemed to be a reoccurring thing with her. "No, for helping." He said pointing to his ear, as she nodded. "It's okay."

"I know, I just thought I should tell you that I'm grateful, I really am."

"Okay, just don't be an idiot, it doesn't suit you" Sarah looked at him, he was still smiling. It was obvious he didn't do it a lot, but it suited him, he didn't seem as dark.

"I won't," Aaron said, before closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: "The Angel Maker" was always a weird one in my book and I never liked it. Sarah and Aaron, well. She's looking out for him, like really. During the next few chapters, I was thinking off changing it up a little, but I haven't decided yet.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The team was getting ready to leave, they'd finished for the day and were all wanting to leave.

"Hey, if you guys are hungry, I know a pretty good Indian restaurant, that's open all night." Reid came along.

"Well I can't I have a date." Emily said. "You have a date? With who?" Morgan asked her. "With hot tub." Emily winked, as she laughed. "Now that sounds like a party" Morgan said, smirking. "You're so not invited." She stated.

Morgan pulled a face, as Sarah grinned at him. "Ouch, that must hurt."

"Hold up guys." JJ said, walking down the stairs, as everyone paused knowing what was coming.

"Change of plans."

She grimaced. "I'm glad I caught you." She said.

The team had stopped. "Is everything okay?" Emily asked. "I've been on the phone with the Sheriff in Nevada, there's been a series of suspicious accidents, in the area."

"And this can't wait till morning?" Morgan groaned. "I don't think so." J.J sighed. "The farmer sounded really worried about this, so I guess, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow, sorry."

A very tired BAU team, were sat around the round table, watching JJ. "Three nights ago, outside of Sherwood, this car, was hit by a tractor-trailer."

Morgan nodded. "Any survivors?"

"The Truck driver walked away unharmed, Jonathan and Rebecca Gallon, the passengers, in the car were DOA." JJ said, while the bodies appeared on the screen. "When the local Sheriff arrived on the scene, he noticed several things, no blood splatter inside the car, no seat belt burns, no lacerations from the airbags."

"They were dead before the accident." Spencer said. "The autopsy confirmed that and the cause of death, blunt force head tremor, and evidence of rape and torture to the woman." JJ finished.

Aaron took over. "Well, the Unsub wasn't very successful at hiding the fact, that they killed two people" Aaron said. "Well, there's a chance that they've gotten away with it before," JJ paused. "After, I spoke to the Sheriff, I had Garcia look into any similar accidents, near the Californian and Nevada border and she found two similar, in the past couple of weeks. Both couples, in their car, hit but a Tractor trailer" She stated.

"It's always and man and a woman stuck in the middle of the road." Morgan said. "It's always at night, on a remote highway." Emily added.

Sarah frowned deeply, "It can't be coincidence, the victim type, and this very pacific ammo, are the same in all three cases."

"Was Garcia able to find any connection between them?" Aaron asked JJ, turning his attention to the blonde. "There's one thing they all have in common, they all disappear forty-right hours prior to the accident." JJ pointed out.

"Well, we know what he does to his victims, during that time." Dave said. "We just need to figure out where he finds them." Aaron said, glancing at them all.

* * *

I watched J.J as she placed headphones, on her stomach. "J.J?" I questioned. "It's for the baby," She replied, as I nodded. "What's he listening to?" I asked. "Uh…Beethoven" She stated, as I smiled.

"I personally preferred Mozart myself, but be sure to limit the exposure to one hour a day" Spencer said. "Thanks for the reminder, Doc" J.J said, as I shook my head, amused. "Okay, so all three crashes were on highways outside of cities" J.J said.

"All cities, with large populations, not to mention the thousands of locals mixing with the seasonal workers" Emily said.

"An endless pool of victims to choose from" David said.

"Rebecca Gallon was beaten badly, ribs broken, he needed time and privacy to do this" Aaron said.

"That suggests the killer either lives or works in the area" Spencer spoke. "He's going to extreme lengths, to hide the murder's, maybe there's a connection with the victims" Morgan suggested.

"What does the press know?" David asked. "Only, outlets are reporting an accident" J.J replied.

"One thing going for us, the killer has no idea we know" I said. "That helps us, J.J when we land, will you explain to Sheriff Brooner and his Officers that we how important it is to keep this?" Aaron asked her.

"Sure" She replied.

"If the Unsub, finds out we're here, all bets are off, he could change his ammo, or just pick up, and find his victims somewhere else" Aaron concluded.

* * *

"SSA Ward." Sarah introduced, walking by Dave's die, as the Sheriff smiled at her. "Nice to meet yo.u" He replied. "Sheriff, if you don't mind, we'd like to go to the Murder Scene." Dave said.

The Sheriff nodded. "I'll get one of my Deputies to take you, Rebecca Gallon's father is coming in to claim the bodies."

"Why don't you let us take care of that?" Aaron pressed. "I'd appreciate it, I'll drive you myself." He nodded.

"Do you have any aryl photos of the crash site?" Sarah questioned, frowning.

"We didn't think to get any/" He said stupidly. "Not a problem, I'll have a technical analyst get some from the NSA, I would like to see what the area's surrounding the highways are like." Dave said, catching up with the Sheriff.

"Sarah, I want you, with me!" Dave called, as she ran to catch up.

* * *

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go home now, and tell my wife, that I didn't kill that couple." The Truck driver said.

Morgan looked at him. "Sir, we're gonna have to ask you not to do that," Morgan told him. "But the woman believes I killed them, you don't know what it feels like." He said.

Sarah was becoming irritated. "We understand what we're asking of you, but this is an extremely important part of our investigation,"

"We need the public to continue to believe this was an accident."

"Mr Jones, we will catch this guy and when we do your good name with be vindicated I promised you that." Sheriff Brooner told him.

Mr Jones sighed. "Well okay, if I can think of anything that'll be of use to ya, I'll let ya know." He replied. "Thank you for your time, sir." Sheriff Brooner spoke. "This guy could have left the bodies anywhere, on the side of the road, buried in the ground."

"But he didn't, and there's reason for that." Morgan said. "Yeah, he's taunting us," Sheriff Brooner said. "No, he's not, this behaviour tells us, that leaving his victims' bodies, is a much greater risk than staging the accidents." Dave stated.

A Deputy handed a file to Dave. "Satellite photos." He said.

The images all looked the same. "What are these area's just off the highway?" Sarah asked. "Fire roads, summer trails."

"We know this guy's organized, looks like he's planned his escape roots before the accidents take place." Dave spoke.

* * *

Morgan and Sarah stepped inside a local diner, seeing it packed. They walked toward the counter, "I'll be right with you!" A waitress shouted.

"It's not even lunch time yet." Morgan pointed out the time. "Well the sign said that people travel for miles and miles, for loads of donuts." Sarah shrugged.

The two of them sat down at a table, as the Waitress rushed over. "Sorry, I kept you waiting." The Waitress said to them. "Would you like a dozen to share?" She asked, while they reached for their badges to show her. "Oooh, FBI." She said, pouring out some coffee.

Morgan eyed Sarah. "Ma'am, we're trying to trace the steps of a couple that may have been here a few days ago." Morgan told her.

"Darling, I've waited on eighty-seven folks since we opened this morning, somebody would have to come through here doing cartwheels while on fire to get me to remember."

"Would you take a look anyway please." Sarah slid the photos in front of her, whether she wanted to see them or not. "Well, I'll be, I do remember them," She said.

"Were they doing cartwheels?" Morgan asked, in a joking way.

The Waitress shook her head. "No, but I was, the lady left me a ten-dollar tip for breakfast, two days in a row. Nice couple." She told him. "They in some kind of trouble?"

* * *

The team was stood together, talking. "Ian and Abby Corbin, have already been missing for twenty-four hours, which means we may have only until tonight to find them." Hotch spoke, while pacing. "According to their families, they left Reno, and planned on staying somewhere for the night." he told the Sheriff and his staff.

"They didn't use a credit card, unless they travelled with a lot of cash, the room wasn't too expensive." Dave stated, sighing as he thought.

Sarah shifted on her feet, while she talked. "They were not travelling on the inner-stated, that eliminates half of our prior search."

"It's like we're looking for someone who works a night shift in a back road motel." Sheriff Brooner said.

"And we think he's most likely in his early to mid-thirty's." Spencer added.

"Why is that?"

"Abducting couples, is an ambitious task, and had time to perfect his skill." Spencer replied.

"He could be older." The Sheriff suggested.

"Don't get hung up on his age, it can be the hardest thing to predict." Dave warned.

"What we do know, these women took extensive beating from him and that combined with the sexual assault, tells us he's a violent rapist." Morgan stated. "A sexual offence can get off like this unless he's doing it, and watching the effects on his victims." He added.

"Part of the torture is Psychological, another reason he tasks couples, chances are, he forces one to watch the power over the other" Sarah said. "Because only the woman suffer sexual torture, he's most likely a malignant misogynist" she stood up. "This typically stems from an extreme hatred from towards a woman who relentless in her son, in both psychological and physical abuse."

"How'd you know that the dad wasn't the abuser?" The Sheriff asked her

Sarah glanced at the Sheriff. "Only a woman could make him hate women as much as he does."

Reid then began another ramble about his own personal theory, while everyone watched him talk.

"In given this upbringing, it's highly unlikely that he's been in a relationship, let alone marriage." Aaron asserted, looking around.

"And since he works in the service industry, he's forced to deal with a lot of people. So he can probably hide his aversion for woman, until he gets them behind closed doors." Morgan said.

"With that said, we shouldn't rule out anyone with prior offences to women."

Hotch then started again, "Given the amount of time he spends with his victims, he requires a great deal of privacy. He may even annualize an ATV to get away from the accident sites," he paused. "So the property may backup from an off-road trail, we're concentrating on the most remote motels first."

* * *

"It's already dark, and we've barley gotten through half of the motels." JJ said.

Spencer shrugged. "Maybe he's not in the remote areas," Spencer suggested.

"You think he's hiding in the middle of everything?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe." Spencer shrugged his lanky shoulders.

"Let's go." Aaron encouraged, but it was definitely more of an order.

"Wait guys, Garcia found a connection, between a motel Handy man and Rebecca Gallon, they went to high school together, so I thought maybe he was connected to the other victims." Emily said, rushing over.

"It turns out he's not, there's something else that the women have in common. Okay, Rebecca Gallon was found in a bra, t-shirt, skirt and flip-flops, Johanna Dietrich, in a dress and sandals, Melissa Taylor, was wearing a bra, tank top and jeans. None of them were wearing underwear," She said.

"How'd you know it was taken?" Spencer asked.

"Because, they all packed it in their bags, and were wearing it during the collisions." Emily told the group surrounding her. "He leaves his victims in a car, without underwear, and waits for them to be hit, a violent collision, metal against flesh. Making the accidents are the final ring," she added. "This sexual aspect didn't show up overnight, this is something he's been building up to."

* * *

**A/N: Emily's on to something, alright. **

**Keep reading, guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Like I said before I hope like it.**

* * *

"So this guy sees, these collisions are some sort of rape." Sheriff Brooner spoke.

"We know that an underwear fetish typically begins with peeing through neighbour's window." Spencer said.

"And when that no longer satisfies them, they'll burgle their house, and take the items that arouse them," Morgan said. "If they get away with that long enough, he'll become more conflicted. Then the object becomes the woman wearing it. That's how a rape can occur." Sarah stated.

Emily then spoke. "The one constant, they always take the underwear as a souvenir,"

"Well is a possible pervert like that hasn't be arrested?" Sheriff Brooner asked. "There's good chance that a hero sex offender with a fetish has been caught before." Aaron said, turning in his chair. "Right again, Agent Hotchner." Came Garcia's voice.

"What is it, Garcia?" he questioned. "For the last two days, I've been searching through via cap, for similar rapes and murders, and cases, that are still open, so I regrouped, I looked at some pictures of baby Panda's, I went back in, and started searching for similar rapes and murders in cases that have been solved," she stopped.

"And what'd you find?" Sarah asked. "Well, five months ago, this guy, named Cliff Barnes was convicted of five rapes, that happened thirty miles from Selbyville..." Garcia then went into a deep rant about what she had found.

Back at Quantico, she was bouncing in her chair, at what she had found, knowing that it was be useful for her family, as they tried to solve the case and return home.

"The last victim wasn't his." Aaron spoke.

"It was our unsub's."

* * *

"Almost all these guys had criminal records" Sarah sighed, as she flicked through files trying to find something, but her eyes had other ideas, and it was becoming difficult.

"Look for an intellectual component this guy used the ammo of another rapist to make sure, the wrong person went to jail for his crimes." Dave told the agent, trying to urge her awake.

"Selbyville police talked to our unsub, he looked good for these crimes, he's in here somewhere." Aaron stated, the three of them staring at the contents in front of them.

* * *

"I should've taken my own advice, and had some rest." Hotch said, rubbing his face.

"Hotch, we've talked to some many people, it could have been any of us."

Aaron frowned. "Where's his father now?"

"He died, six months ago, Floyd herniated to Crest cottages from him - " the line went dead.

"Garcia? ...We've lost her". Spencer said. "Hansen, got out of jail a year ago, he was on good behaviour for a few months, but the urges are too strong, rapes and kills and woman, but is smart enough to blame it on another guy." Sarah spoke, while yawning.

"His father dies, he herniates all the privacy to control victims he could ever need." Dave concluded, frowning.

* * *

Hotch, Sarah, Morgan and Dave jumped out of the SUV. "Ten cabins, on ten acres, check the map in the office," Aaron said, before listing everything else.

"We'll go this way." Dave said, as Hotch nodded.

"Okay, Morgan, Ward, this way." Aaron said, leading them the other.

Sarah walked slowly around the side of the garage, as Morgan followed her, both looking in every direction. Morgan busted a door open, as Sarah pushed it open, and walked in.

She pointed her torch, as they walked forward, turning quickly, every time they moved.

And then Hotch's voice reached them, "Morgan, Ward, Cabin six."

* * *

Morgan ran through the darkness, as he went straight for the door and kicked it open. It hit the wall hard, causing Floyd to jump and make a run for it. "FBI!" Morgan shouted, as Floyd ran off.

Aaron and Morgan ran after him, as Sarah ran out, and chased him around the corner. "There!" Aaron shouted, as she darted after him.

Morgan and Sarah darted ahead of Hotch, as they ran through the forest. Floyd was slowing down, he'd dropped the bat, as Morgan missed it but Sarah nearly fell because of it. "Floyd!" she shouted after him, as they kept running.

He ran into the road. The two agents aimed their guns, but not before they spotted the truck coming along. "No!" they both shouted.

Floyd was then hit by a truck. His body hit the ground hard, and blood began to pour from the back of his head.

Sarah ran over to his body, rolling him over, trying to check his pulse. There was no point, Floyd was already dead, it was clear from the drastic amount of blood flowing from his skull.

* * *

Morgan watched Sarah, noticing the sudden change in her mood. She was upset, that was obvious.

"Sweet Pea?" Derek called out, concerned. She looked up and saw him walking over to her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah sighed, she couldn't avoid it forever, "I'm disappointed. We didn't catch Floyd, when we could've if we were persistent enough. But we weren't and now we have nothing to bring back from this case, no criminal to put away."

Morgan watched her, a little surprised by her reaction to his question. "Whoa, calm down. We can't always bring them home, girl." he sighed, "It's one of those things, you just have to accept it."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her in some way. Morgan was competitive and determined but that was nothing compared to Sarah Ward, she was much more complex that he was.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I'll update twice today, I don't know. The next chapters, I was gonna go into Sarah's past a bit, by bringing someone back.**

**Keep reading, guys :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, this is a background chapter...kinda.**

* * *

"...So, you have a son?" Sarah asked, intrigued that Hotch had never mentioned that to her before.

Hotch nodded smiling as he thought about Jack, "Yeah, he's two, but he's growing up so fast."

She nodded, "They do that," she sighed, "Even if you don't want them to."

Dave spotted them, and ran after Sarah quickly, trying to catch her before she left.

"Sarah!" He called, as they both turned, even thought he'd called Sarah.

Hotch watched her react to her name being called by his old friend. Her reaction was almost instant. "Yeah?"

"How're things?" Hotch stayed, as Sarah and Dave started a conversation between themselves.

"Things?" Sarah frowned.

Dave nodded, "Outside of work, how are things?" She hadn't spoken about it to him at all and it worried Dave.

He remembered their past conversations, when she wouldn't be able to shut up about the family and how things were going in her life, but now she was more...secretive, and kept to herself. And Dave didn't like it, not one bit.

"Oh..." She paused, "Uh, well Craig left 6 months ago."

Hotch watched Dave's face change quickly, "What? Why?"

Sarah fell silent, as she stood there. "Because of Tate,"

"Is he alright?" Dave hadn't seen the child for almost a year, he'd be around 6 now. He could imagine his blonde hair blinding his eyes, his cheeky grin...

She shook her head, before answering, "He got A.L.L."

"A.L.L?" Dave and Hotch spoke in unison.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia," Sarah spoke, as Dave realised.

"No...I'm so sorry,"

She nodded, as Hotch looked between the two. _So, Sarah had a son, and a partner_.

"How long has he had it?" Dave asked quietly.

"He had it for 3 months."

It then hit them both, Sarah was talking in the past tense. Which meant, Tate wasn't alive anymore.

Hotch looked at the woman in front of him, her face was monotone, not showing any emotion. He didn't know what that would feel like if he was in that situation, with Jack. He'd be broken. Lost. He wouldn't be able to go on.

Rossi was stood there, he didn't know what to say. He should have never brought the subject up, but it was just that Sarah would always talk about Craig and Tate, and he thought it was strange that she never mentioned them since her arrival.

Sarah saw that her friend was racking through his brain thinking of multiple words as he formed an apology, but it came out in complete silence. "Dave, it's fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, looking at her as she shrugged.

"It's hard to explain something like that."

Of course it was.

* * *

Hotch stared in admiration. He couldn't believe that a woman, who'd lost so much, could function so well. Live her life without her family by her side. That would be his downfall. Jack was his haven, his reason, his everything.

"It happened 8 months ago, Dave..." She paused. "And after that I did a lot of things, I never thought I would," She admitted, almost ashamed with herself.

He nodded, "Like what?" Dave narrowed his gaze, suspiciously.

She sighed, her eyes darting around, not able to focus on one thing. "Craig couldn't handle it, so he left for Australia, leaving me an empty house, that I can't even walk into properly." She sighed, "Ugh, my son's room, is still untouched. Craig won't even have a phone conversation with me,"

Hotch stared at her, as she listed several things that had happened.

"I got involved with the "Wrong Crowd" due to my famous name, slept with a guy, whom I shouldn't have, numerous times because of the mourning. Ugh anything else? I did a Movie, the Movie is called Jackass: Number 2," Sarah paused, turning her attention to Hotch, "Yeah Hotch, I'm one of them." she looked at her Boss.

Dave had hoped that she had stop hanging around them, they were a bad influence on her. She always blamed it on being in a band. Her manager was Lenny, Lenny Kravitz, and that made matters worse. Along with the Jackass Crew, it was one of those things, that couldn't be avoided according to the young Agent.

But Dave knew it was a load of crap.

"Dave, you know I hate it, but I can't help it. Oliver Ward, my entrepreneur father who earns millions, a family man and is always in the news, is so "disappointed" in me. I don't need it from you as well."

Hotch recognized that name. Oliver Ward. She was right, he was in the paper more than once probably each week. And now he would stood with his daughter, he couldn't believe it. Hotch knew he had to throw the thought aside; it wasn't important.

Dave's gaze softened quickly, "I try, honestly I do, but it so hard. All the pressure, all the time. It never ends," she told him, as Hotch felt as though he'd outstayed his welcome.

And the her cell rang.

* * *

Sarah had frozen.

"Ward?" Hotch questioned, worried.

She was staring down at her cell, her thumb moving toward the button, allowing her to answer the call. But she was hesitant.

Dave knew who it was, and he could see that she couldn't decide whether to answer it or not. "Do it."

Her gaze caught his, Dave nodded in reassurance as the hesitant Sarah answered her ringing cell.

"Craig...hi," she stepped back from the two men in front of her. "...You want to what?"

Dave smiled as something registered on her face, "Ugh, yeah. Where?" she turned on her heel, grabbing her bag quickly.

Hotch looked over to Dave confused, "Why're you smiling?"

"Because..." he smiled even more, looking at Hotch, "I'm certain that the person on the other line, is Craig."

Hotch nodded, "And?"

"I think he wants to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Right, some of you may not agree with me bringing A.L.L into the story, but this connects to my personal life, my Nan had it and died from it. It was extremely hard but I got through it. Anyway, I wanted that part to create a connection between Sarah and Hotch.**

**I had also created that she'd been in band with LENNY KRAVITZ as he manager, which is extremely ironic and then that she was involved with Jackass, my friend supplied me with the idea, but I never like it that much, so tell what you think about that, because I'm not really sure.**

**Also, this is what Sarah looks like: . **

**And Craig: . /tumblr_lxz5vtcwIJ1qg17x2o1_ **

**So yeah :) please keep reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So, Sarah got a call from Craig, saying he wanted to meet up...**

* * *

Sarah walked into a memorable Café, "Six Degrees", where her and Craig first met, and had their first date. She didn't even know what she was doing there, she thought he never wanted to see her again, but Craig had other ideas?

She'd spotted him, at the back with two Lattes in front of him. It was their usual seat.

He still looked handsome. His short, wavy chocolate hair tousled like he normally was. A faint stubble was visible, from where she was stood. He reminded her so much of Tate, and it hurt...so much.

* * *

And then Sarah walked toward the table, pocketing her cell. Craig glanced up, and stood quickly. "Sar."

He'd used her nickname.

So she thought it appropriate to use his, "Rocky."

He smiled slightly, sitting back down, copying Sarah, who was already sat, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I was out of order," Craig sighed.

"Yes, you were," She nodded, "But I deserved it."

He shook his head in protest, "No you didn't, no one deserves that, Sar."

She looked at him, as he watched her. She didn't know what to say, so he spoke instead. "So, what has happened since I left?" He pressed, putting on a fake smile.

"We did another Jackass,"

Craig chuckled, "I know, I saw it."

Sarah looked at him, "You did?" She then groaned, "I don't even know how I got roped into it."

"No, no." Craig shook his head, "It was great, I really enjoyed it."

"Really?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, honest." He sipped his Latte, "So, ugh FBI?"

Sarah laughed nervously, "Yeah about that, Dave roped me into that too, he wanted me so I let him have me."

"That sounds so wrong, when you put it like that," He chuckled.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Craig?"

"Well..." He trailed off. "I wanted to start over, I'm sorry for running out, I never meant to, not like that anyway."

"You want to start over?"

He nodded, "Start over, a new leaf, a new start. We could do it," He encouraged.

"Is this was you really want, Craig?" _Do you still want this? Me?_ Sarah looked at him.

"Yeah."

* * *

The front door was abruptly pushed open, as Sarah and Craig stumbled through. Their lips were locked together, they barely managed to avoid the stairs while moving.

It was a release; they'd both been searching for. Craig had been lost and alone in Australia, and Sarah had be broken and torn in America.

Craig kissed her, pulling off his coat and throwing it to the floor in a desperate rush before trailing hers off her shoulders.

Sarah's mind was reeling, she couldn't think straight. Her mind was too busy trying to focus on the man who was kissing her.

"Upstairs..." Craig murmured between kisses, "...or the couch?"

Sarah pulled back, laughing, "Uh upstairs? The couch isn't really appealing."

Craig smiled, and shot for the stairs, pulling her with him, "Upstairs it is."

* * *

A white shirt flew through the air, as it hit the floor, falling into the pile of growing clothing. They were all discarded, lifeless on the floor.

The two of them were their bed, joined together in a heated moment, about to take another step forward in their renewed relationship, when she stopped them.

"Craig?" He pulled back, frowning at the woman in front of him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Hurry up."

He grinned at her remark. "Since when were you this bossy?"

"Uh, do you even know me, Craig?" She teased.

He laughed lightly, pressing kisses to her neck, "I missed you so much."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr Jones."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of doing a full description of a sex scene, I find it's too awkward at times, especially for me as an author, anyway I hope you're enjoying it, if not tell me why.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The team was sat on the jet, going over their latest case, when something distracted them

Reid was asleep, and was stirring violently while talking as well.

Dave eyed everyone before moving to wake the agent. "Reid? Reid!" Rossi shouted, as he eyes flew open.

Reid shot up. "Sorry, I was dreaming." he said, glancing around.

Sarah chuckled. "No kidding."

"We found a six year-old boy, who had been abused and stabbed, your baby was at the crime scene, I was trying to, I was trying to…get him out of there." he said, but then saw the horrified and shock look one most of the team's faces. "Sorry" he added.

"It's okay." JJ reassured him.

"You know, Reid simply dream analyst, if there's a baby in your dreams, the baby was actually you," Morgan told him.

"I don't believe in dream analyst." Spencer countered.

"I don't know, it makes sense, we're covering a case that involves children, exactly like your dream. And your brains, telling you to sit this one out." Hotch explained.

He shook his head. "I don't,"

"Well, maybe you're just…stressed out about going home to Las Vegas." Sarah suggested.

"Did you tell your Mum you were coming?" Emily asked him.

"Why aren't we reviewing the case file?" he changed the subject.

The team watched him, but Sarah was the one to speak. "I don't know, maybe because someone fell asleep on the jet?"

"Alright, let's start from the beginning, one more time." Hotch said.

A second six year-old boy had gone missing, and it was a race against time for the BAU to find him, but even more importantly, alive.

* * *

"There is no bruising around his neck or face, I'm guessing they used a pillow." the M.E. said, as Morgan, Reid and Ward looked at the small body in front of them.

"Any sign of a struggle?" Spencer asked.

The M.E. shook his head. "No, but he would have been extremely weak." he replied.

"Why's that?" Morgan asked, frowning .

"This is where it gets weird, he was noticeably thin, and his stomach and intestines were completely empty."

"He was being starved?" Spencer asked, as he nodded.

"It seems that way." he stated.

Sarah nodded. "Okay, so what's the weird part?" she asked.

"I wanted to determine whether malnutrition played a part in his death, so I looked for evidence of Starvation, by analyzing the Vitreous Humor, the squishy part of the eye-ball. And I couldn't find a ketone bodies in there," he finished.

"Meaning?" Morgan asked.

"He's getting nutrients somehow," Spencer said.

"Throw it at me" Morgan said.

"There were no marks to indicate that." he spoke.

"Any idea what else it could be?" Sarah asked.

"Well, honestly, I have no idea." the M.E. sighed .

* * *

The three walked through the door, as Hotch lifted his hand, wanting them to be quiet.

The mother of the child was on the phone, probably with the unsub.

"Garcia, anything?" Hotch asked.

"It looks to be a disposable cell phone, I couldn't triangulate the call, but it bounced off of not one, but two towers." she said. "Meaning?" he questioned.

"I know he's mobile, and I know he's moving within the Las Vegas limits, he didn't travel outside the city," she said. "That's just a start, like I said, the more he talks, the more we'll learn about him." Hotch said to the parents.

"These are Agents SSA Ward, Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid, they'll be here all night just in case he calls back." JJ said.

"I need to lie down." the mother said, walking away.

Hotch nodded, understanding. "Of course".

"You should go with her." JJ told her husband.

"What'd you find out from the Medical Examiner?" Hotch asked.

They all frowned at his question. "We think he's starving them." Sarah said.

"But that doesn't fit the care, he takes with the bodies, starvation would be a form of torture."

"No sexual assault, the torture could be a substitute for the sex act." Morgan insisted.

"I'll coordinate with Prentiss and Rossi, we'll call you if there's anything new." Hotch said before walking out with JJ, leaving the three of them alone in an unfamiliar house.

* * *

Morgan and Sarah were asleep downstairs, while the parents were asleep upstairs.

Reid was sat in a chair, stirring like he'd done on the jet earlier that day. He was dreaming of the same dream, the one that involved JJ's baby. "Morgan! Sarah! Get them off me! Get them off me! Morgan?! Sarah?!"

The shouting woke them both up. Morgan reached for the light, switching it on as quickly as he could. "Reid, Reid, wake up, it's Morgan." Derek shook him gently.

Footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Reid had woken Michael's parents. "What the hell's going on?" a male voice asked, as Morgan and Sarah turned. "Sir, Ma'am everything okay." Morgan told them.

"You wake us up screaming, and you tell us everything is okay?" the Husband asked.

"I understand we startled you, and I'm sorry for that." Morgan said.

"You're the FBI." he reminded.

"You're right, you're right, I'm really sorry," Spencer said, from behind the two others agents.

"Sir, please, go back upstairs and try to get some rest." Morgan spoke to him, "It's just a misunderstanding, everything is fine, we promise you that." he added.

The mother looked at Reid, slightly worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "It was dream, I'm really sorry." he told her.

"Was it about Michael?" she asked him.

"…No." Spencer replied.

"I've been afraid to close my eyes." she let out, "I'm scared I'll see him die." She concluded.

"Ma'am, I know it's hard, but I need you to go upstairs and try to get some sleep." Morgan repeated. "Please, we are sorry for the disturbance."

She slowly turned, and walked up the stairs, turning off the light as she did so.

"I'm making everything worse." Spencer stated. "Reid, these cases get to all of us." Morgan told him.

"I'm snoozing in their living room, man I dreaming about dead kids, me covered in Leeches." Spencer said.

"What the hell is scaring you?" Sarah asked, genuinely concerned about him.

"Exposing and dying, there's nothing I can do to stop it."

* * *

**A/N: So Reid's having strange dreams :( I felt really sorry for him when I watched the episode.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: And the next part of the case. I hope ya like it.**

* * *

The parents were readying themselves for the old child's funeral and so were the team.

Sarah pulled on her blazer and turned to the Michael's mother and father. "Okay, if you sense someone looking at you, you need to tell us." Morgan said.

"You're condition is to feel fear, the little hairs on the back of your neck, tell the truth," Sarah spoke.

"JJ will stay here, and if the phones rings, she'll say she's a family friend, and that you're at the funeral." Hotch said, walking past them.

* * *

Sarah and Hotch were stood quietly, as the service went on. Their eyes were scanning the crowd around them slowly, when a small voice caught Sarah's attention.

"He's here."

She looked around, and spotted something. A man around his late thirties, early forties had his cell out and was recording the service. _Was he recording the funeral service? _Sarah thought, sickened.

"Hotch…over there." She whispered, getting him to look in the direction she was looking in.

"Is he?" he trailed off.

"I…think he is." she nodded.

Dave and Emily had spotted him as well, and made their way over to him, before walking away with him by their side.

* * *

Inside an SUV, parked outside Michael's parents house, Hotch and Sarah were sat waiting to see if the guy from the funeral was their guy.

"Hotchner…You sure? Alright…thanks." he hung up, but it didn't sound promising.

Hotch looked at Sarah, she knew that look. "Wrong guy, right?" he nodded in reply.

They both climbed out of the SUV and walked over to Michael's parents. "He's not the one, I'm sorry."

"You said, it looked good." the Husband, retorted.

"Myself and Agent Ward were hopeful, we're sorry." Hotch apologized.

But Michael's father wasn't going to let it rest. "He…was videotaping that funeral."

"We believe he's a preferential sex offender…but he doesn't have Michael." Sarah explained.

The father, soon walked away but the mother stayed. "How many of these people are out there?" she quizzed them.

Hotch looked at her a bit dazed by her question and was about to answer, but Sarah got there first, "More than you wanted to know." she advised.

* * *

The phone rung as the mother answered it. "Hello? I don't know what you're talking about." she said, glancing at Hotch.

He held out his hand, as she gave him the phone. "This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Aaron spoke. "Why don't we just slow down and talk?" Aaron asked him. "No, we have as long as we want." Aaron corrected.

"…Okay." he said. "You're right, your rules, it was good of you to go to the funeral today."

"You must have really cared about Ethan." Aaron spoke. "Is that why you bought him the new clothes?" Aaron asked. "Well, maybe when you're good enough to bring Michael home, you can tell his parents what he really likes." Aaron said, as the unsub's voice echoed around.

The mother grabbed the phone out of Aaron's hands. "I don't care who you are! Please give me back my son! Please! I'm begging you, I'll do anything, just don't hurt my baby, please."she pleaded with him.

But the unsub had gone.

* * *

Aaron played back the phone conversation, as the team listened. "Would it be possible for us to work in private for a while?" Aaron said.

"He was at the funeral, I told you." the wife stated.

The father glanced around in annoyance. "He was at the funeral, and you arrested the wrong man."

"I don't it is a man." Spencer said, his eyes landing on Sarah, who had the exact same theory.

"Did you hear the way she described the clothing? Blue shoes, and lime green Oxford, a male wouldn't reference specific details like that." Spencer said. "I think Spencer's right." Sarah agreed. "She talked about what the child wanted, how he slept, how she took care of him, she said "I loved him"."

"And a male unsub would empathized the completion, not the care giving, he would have talked about how he's smarter than the FBI, bragged about not being caught."

"But you could be looking for both men and women?" the wife asked.

"The statistics are overwhelming, women abduct new-borns, and Men take children." Sarah said.

"Garcia?" Aaron asked.

"I'm right here sir." She replied. "Will you run licence plates the police gave you, and can you find any registered to a woman?" Aaron questioned.

"That would be…zero." She said.

"How's that possible?" the mother asked.

"The transcript almost reads, like she's been institutionalized."

"That means she's crazy." the father said.

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, she described herself as being locked down, not arrested or put away, plus most mental facilities are ridged."

"Garcia, can you give records on women who have been released from mental institutions in the last month?" Sarah asked. "She most likely has some trauma in her case file, possibly a death of a child." she added.

Garcia's came back with a reply quickly. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, to protect patient privilege, there's no central database. I could check each Hospital individually, but most diagnoses are kept separately by the different doctors." She stated.

"I think I might have a way." Spencer said.

* * *

**A/N: Reid had a theory and his theories are usually right, but what does he have in mind?**

**Please review, follow and favourite. Tell me what I can improve on, the good and bad parts, I want to know!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I love Sushi...it's not random, it's to do with the chapter :D**

* * *

The team had set up a laptop, and were explaining to Michael's mother that she had to watched the service and wait for the right time when she spotted someone. "Try to remember the moment, when you felt someone's eyes on you." Aaron said.

She watched the video. "I…don't know." She said.

"Yes you do." JJ reassured her.

"At one point, you said he's here, when was that?" Aaron reminded.

She stopped. "It's her." She said pointing to a blonde woman.

"Garcia, the woman in the middle, do you have her?" Aaron asked.

"Got her."

"Isolate it from the others, and see if we get a hit." Aaron said.

"Okay." she replied. "I've got a hit" Came Garcia's voice. "Her name is Claire Bates, she was institutionalized three years ago, for assaulting a fellow sectary, by that I mean she bit off part of her ear." Garcia said.

"Do you have an address?" Sarah questioned.

"There's no less known." she replied.

"Try running the licence plates again." Morgan suggested.

"Got it, no wait it's no good." she said. "What's wrong?" Sarah asked. "It's registered to her father, but he died in Reno, two years ago." Garcia said.

Sarah racked her brain quickly. "Garcia, pull up birth records! If she's really breast-feeding, then she must have just given birth." she said, standing up.

"Here we go." she said, "Bates gave birth to a son, three weeks ago…oh." she stopped.

"What is it, Garcia?" Aaron asked.

"Her baby was removed from her, by social services, after a seven-day evaluation."

"That's why she holds the boys for seven days," Dave said. "She's recreating the loss of her baby." Morgan added. "But she's taking five year-olds." JJ said.

"Her psychosis must be projected her baby onto any children she can get access to," Aaron said.

"Garcia, can you read us the Social Services report?" Sarah asked her.

"While it is admirable, that they patient stayed off anti-psychotic medication, for the health of her fetus, we strongly believe that due to a history of violent and delusional behaviour there is a significant risk that the child she is rented guardian-ship. If therefore, the child should be awarded the state until in time the guardian-ship is established." she read aloud.

"Is there an address?" Emily spoke up.

"2509 Brookside Avenue."

"JJ will stay here will you; we will call with any updates. Tell Reid where we're going!" Aaron shouted, running out of the door as the rest of the team followed.

* * *

They pulled up at the address. "Watch yourselves, if she's truly delusional, she'll have moments of clarity where she realizes what she's done." Aaron said.

"Morgan and I will go round back." Dave said.

"Prentiss, Ward and I will take these doors." Aaron said, as they walked forward.

Morgan Rossi soon disappeared as the other three moved in from the front of the house, and Aaron spotted Claire as she ran past. "She's going out the back!" he shouted. "Careful, she's got the boy!" Aaron shouted, running past Prentiss and Ward.

Sarah slowed, as Emily disappeared, she realized that Claire didn't have Michael, what she was holding was too small.

* * *

Sarah ran through the hall, checking room along the way but they were all empty. She then spotted a door. There was a lock on it. She slowly opened it, seeing a double bed, and some cupboards.

She deeply sighed, seeing Michael in the middle of the room. "Hey, little guy. You okay?" she questioned, as he nodded. "Are you hurt?" he shook his head. "Okay." she replied.

"Sarah?" she turned to see Reid at the door. "Hey Spence." she greeted, as she offered Michael her hand. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." he slowly took it in his small one.

* * *

Sarah and Spencer ran around to the back of the property to see the team surrounding Claire, ready to shoot her. "Don't! Don't we've got Michael!" Spencer shouted to them, through his transmitter.

Claire then threw the blanket onto the fire, revealing a teddy bear.

* * *

Michael was stood with Sarah and Hotch, as they waited for his parents to arrive.

Their car soon pulled up, as Sarah crouched down to Michael's height. "Hey, looks like two people wanna see you." he saw them., grabbing her hand, and pulled her outside and stopped seeing his parents.

"Go on." she encouraged, as Michael ran straight into his mother's arms.

* * *

Sarah had made her way toward the SUV, she was tired and needed some rest.

"Thank you." Sarah turned to see Michael's father, Craig.

"He said Miss Sarah found him, and that's you." he said, as she nodded. "Yes, I did." he held out his hand.

She shook it and smiled, "Thank you. Amy and I can't thank you enough."

* * *

The team was sat around a table, eating Sushi as they laughed and joked.

"Right, Sarah, Derek, you, me and I are going out to some Casinos and gonna have fun!" Emily said..

Sarah laughed, "What you just said make's no sence, but okay." she agreed.

"Sounds good, anyone else in?" Derek asked, as Spencer stood. "I need to be somewhere." he said, rushing off.

"Dave?" Derek questioned. "Oh c'mon, don't be a spoil sport." Sarah taunted him.

"…No thanks." he spoke finally. "Boo!" she shouted, causing the team to laugh.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, as they knew the answer.

He shook his head. "No, we need to be leaving early in the morning." they groaned.

"You're seriously that serious?" Sarah questioned, as he nodded. "Yes, I am" he replied, as she ate some more.

"Okay, we're going," Derek said, grabbing Sarah and pulling het up. "I'm not finished eating yet." she moaned.

"Yes you are." he argued, as he, Emily and Sarah walked away.

* * *

**A/N: A night on with Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss sounds amazing, it really does, I'd go!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I would so love to go drinking with Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss...**

* * *

Derek and Emily dragged Sarah along, the three of them weren't nearly as drunk as they wanted to be.

Although Morgan was happy to have two women around his arms, as they walked through the packed streets, and into another bar.

They walked up to the bar, and sat down. "Red Headed Slut, Mind Eraser and a Chocolate Cake, make it three of each." Morgan ordered quickly, winking at the girls beside him.

"So, Sweet Pea, tell us about yourself," Morgan said, smiling.

"What do you want to know?"

Emily shrugged, "Everything?"

"Well..." she trailed off, "...I was born in Edinburgh, Scotland but we moved around a lot when I was a kid so we lived in more than one place. When I was 12, we moved to America, New Orleans."

Sarah sighed. "My parents then divorced 4 years later and then I started a band called "WhiteMist". When I turned 17, I was kicked out of school. 18 was when I joined the CIA, and that was in 1994 and I stayed there for 6 years until 2000." She paused. "That's when I became pregnant with my son, Tate. In that time we wrote albums and I joined Jackass. 6 years later, Tate became ill and...died. Craig ran off and I went on the rebound. I did things I'm ashamed off because that's I dealt with it."

The barman placed their drinks down. "8 months later, and here I am."

Derek and Emily were silent.

Sarah then downed her Mind Eraser.

"I cannot believe I'm sat with Sarah Jessica Ward." Emily said, marveled.

Morgan agreed, as they all then began downing their shots, they'd ordered.

"To us."

* * *

"My life if a bit like yours, Sarah." Emily said.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "We never stayed in the same place for long, it was such a bummer growing up." Emily sighed.

"I'm so happy, I never moved from Chicago." Morgan smirked, "Your lives are way to complicated."

"Derek Morgan you are way too safe, you need to live. Traveling was pretty fun, I'll have to admit." Sarah smiled.

"I can't imagine living anywhere else, especially not away from my Mom, or sisters."

Derek was telling the truth, they meant everything to him, since his dad died they were all he'd had. They're all he has apart from Penelope.

And Emily? Emily had it just as bad as Sarah, always moving and not a having a proper chance to actually settle for once. It was so hard to live like that at times, even more as a kid.

* * *

Hotch and Dave were sat together, talking among themselves.

"So, did she tell you what happened the other night between her and Craig?" Hotch asked.

Dave glanced at him, "Yeah...they made up." Dave smiled as he told his friend.

"That's good."

"Craig's good for her, Aaron." Dave added.

Hotch sighed, he wished he could rekindle his relationship with Haley, but it would be hopeless, he knew that.

"And right know she's with Morgan and Prentiss, getting drunk." Dave chuckled.

Hotch nodded, he wished he decided to go now. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"Cheers..." Dave toasted, "...To another case under our belt."

They clinked their glasses of Scotch.

* * *

"Sweet Pea, you're amazing." Morgan chuckled as they walked along the hall toward their Hotel rooms.

Hotch had just left Dave's room as well and was walking briskly toward his own room.

"I'm glad, Morgan." she replied, as Morgan stopped.

"This is me." he told her, kissing her cheek, before stepping inside.

Sarah carried on walking, when someone walked straight into her.

"Whoa!" She complained, but then recognized who it was, "Hotch." she smiled.

"Sarah," Hotch nodded, walking with her. "You drunk?"

She shook her head, "No, Emily is, Morgan and I had to help back to her room. She's gonna know about it in the morning." she chuckled.

Hotch smiled, coming to a stop, "Well, this is me." he stopped, and reached for his door key.

"Okay then." she continued, "See you bright and early, sir!" Sarah walked on, as Hotch watched her.

Bright and early.

* * *

**A/N: So, a bit of a filler, I know.**

**I saw Nikki Reed as an appropriate figure for Sarah Ward, and for Craig I saw Jude Law (I love him!) and either Max Charles or Noah Lomax for Tate, that's me personally but obviously you may think differently.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hotch just can't seem to get to sleep...**

* * *

Aaron couldn't sleep, it wouldn't happen, his mind was reeling and he couldn't settle.

So he reached for his cell, thinking about who he could talk with. Morgan? No, he'd be talking with Garcia about the case most likely. Dave was still with JJ down at the bar. Emily was drunk, and probably asleep in her room and Reid was somewhere else. There was only one person he knew would answer he call.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hotch, I'm guess you can't sleep?"

He sighed, "Do you want to talk? At least drone on about something that will make me fall asleep?"

Sarah laughed and pulled of her blazer, "So, you want me to come to your room and talk?"

"Yeah, that's all."

"Okay." She agreed.

* * *

Within minutes, she was knocking at his door and Aaron pulled it open.

"Thanks for this." he said as she walked in.

"It's fine, honestly, I doubt I wouldn't fallen asleep anyway."

He pulled out two chairs and sat down, reaching for small bottles on alcohol in his mini bar. "How're you and Craig?"

"Rekindled."

He drank some of his drink, "That's great."

"And how's your divorce going?" she countered.

He frowned, "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, and rephrased her question, "Are you seeing Jack enough?"

Aaron shrugged, "Not as much as I would like to." he admitted.

"You can change that."

He nodded in agreement, "I know."

* * *

The two of them were talking for hours. Aaron wasn't getting tired, he's found that they had so much in common and it was strange. He always thought he was one of a boring kind.

"So, when were you born?" he asked.

"1976, this is all in my file."

Aaron nodded, "I know, but I wanted to ask." He thought for a moment. "So, that makes you...31?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah. And a lot had happened in 31 years, I'll tell ya that."

Aaron smiled at he watched her then tell him everything that had gone on in her life.

* * *

"Your father is Oliver Ward, I mean that's amazing." Aaron admired.

"But you were a lawyer, that's why you're so serious!"

Aaron frowned, "I am not serious." he argued.

"It's 1:00 AM in the morning, that doesn't count, but you so are."

Aaron shook his head, "I'm not serious."

Sarah nodded, "Okay, I'll show you serious, how about we call up my pops and see how he is?"

Aaron's eyes widened, "No, don't."

But she was already dialing the number.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hey, dad."

"Sar, why are you calling at this time in the morning?" she was struggling not to laugh.

"I...ugh, wanted to see how you were, with being on cases, we don't get to talk that much anymore."

Aaron listened, enjoying the fact that she was determined to prove her point.

"You do realized, I'm in bed trying to sleep, and you should be doing the same!"

"Whoa." she said, "Jeez, I'm sorry I just wanted to see if you were okay, but if you're gonna be an asshole, I'm gonna hang up and - "

Her father's thick Scottish accent cut her off, "Sweetheart, I'm fine okay? Now, please hang up so I can sleep."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Alright."

"I love you, Sar." Aaron watched the conversation close as Sarah cut the call off.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I so told you!" Sarah laughed as Aaron grimaced.

"Alright," he nodded, "I'll admit it, I am _too_ serious."

"...All of the time." she finished.

Aaron nodded.

"Thank you." she said, smugly.

"But you're too..." Aaron trailed off, trying to think of something.

She eyed him, "Too what?"

"...Too free-spirited." he continued.

"I need someone to rein me in, that's all and you enjoy life more. Don't judge."

Hotch smiled. He'd found someone who he could get along with, really well. Even more so than Dave. Sarah was free-spirited, calm, collected but she understood most things. She was strong and Hotch loved that about her.

He already valued her, and mind had him thinking even more than just a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Well...Aaron/Sarah moment, did you like it?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it, guys!**

* * *

Sarah and JJ walked along, seeing Dave, Derek and Emily already waiting. "Anyone seen Reid?" JJ asked them.

"He stayed with his Mom last night." Morgan said.

"He should be here by now, it's near departure time," Sarah stated. "Oh, looks, there's still some credit on this one." she spoke, moving to have a go, when she was nearly killed.

"Sarah, I swear to god!" Emily shouted, as she froze. "What? Oh right..." she nodded, as Dave did an impression of Emily from last night, causing her to laugh.

"How are you not hung over?" she questioned Sarah.

"Because I, Sarah Ward of Scotland and many other places, drink sensibly." she told her.

"Oh, here he comes right now." Morgan said, "What'd you do, sleep through your alarm?" Morgan asked him.

"I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting." he told them.

"Hotch, is already at the Airstrip, how fast can you pack?" JJ asked him, smirking.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a couple of days." he said, as they all frowned.

"Is everything alright?" Dave questioned.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, I haven't seen my Mom for a really long time, so…" he trailed off.

"Sure, okay, take a few days" Dave told him.

He then led the rest of the group out, as they said their goodbye's to Reid.

* * *

Sarah walked into the Bureau, as Emily spotted her. "Someone looks…radiant." Emily smirked.

"Maybe because I am?" she nodded. "Hey, Jordan!" she greeted, as she waved back at Sarah.

"I'll be shadowing Jayje for the next couple of weeks." Jordan said.

"You've got big shoes to fill." Emily said. "Well big ankles at least." JJ said scoffed.

"C'mon, you look great." Jordan told her. "That's what we keep telling her." Sarah commented.

"Kids too or…?" She asked Emily, as Sarah stiffened slightly.

That simple question brought up memories, which had barely settled, but now were awoken again. "Eh, no, I think JJ may have snared the last viable donor." Emily joked.

"Donor for what?" Aaron asked, walking toward the woman.

Sarah put her things down, as she reached into her pocket for her cell, but only to find that it wasn't there.

"Nothing, I'm reacquainting Agent Todd with the layout." JJ told Aaron.

"Or maybe not…" Emily trailed off, she was still talking about men.

Her eyes were trained behind Sarah, as she watched a guy walk the through Bullpen and toward them. "Sarah."

She turned and saw Craig standing there.

"You forgot something." he stated, smirking, reaching into his pocket.

She nodded, "I know."

Craig pulled it out. "Here." he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you." he lent forward and kissed Sarah gently, but soon pulled away. "Bye, Craig." he pulled a face at her.

"Hey guys!" he announced, while she tried to push him away. "I'm Craig." he called, smiling.

"Alright, alright!" he chuckled, stepping back, "By the way, Jon told me to tell you, that your dad is on the war path! Something about a late night call?" he said, as Sarah nodded, wanting him to leave. "Yes, okay..." he sighed. "I'll go, I'll go!" Craig kissed her cheek and ran out quickly.

She turned back, shutting her eyes, "Don't ask."

"Okay, what's he do?" Emily asked.

"He's a Chef."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You pulled a good one there."

She sighed, "Actually, it was the other way round." Emily's mouth then fell open.

"So, where's the rest of the team?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, a case came up while we were in Las Vegas, and they stayed behind to look into it," Aaron said, a faint smile on his face as he remember last nights events involving Sarah and her father. "Excuse me." he the walked off.

"I thought you said, you worked cases together?" Jordan asked JJ.

"This one's different."

* * *

Hotch, Emily, Sarah and Garcia were stood around Garcia's computers, while she rung Morgan. "Hey, Baby girl." he greeted.

"I'm not interrupting, boys time at Crazy Horse too am I?" she asked him.

"You know that's not my thing."

"I can't help you there, but I can give good phone." Garcia said, "What you got?" Morgan asked her. "Reid, we've been all up in your father's business." Garcia said.

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"Well, let me tell you first, what I did not find, no kiddy porn, no elicit membership to any websites, no dubious emails, no chat room history." she typed away.

"What about his finances?" Spencer asked.

"We went back ten years, no questionable transactions we could find." Aaron said.

"Well, he did buy a ticket to see Cline Dion six months ago." Sarah said. "But…we can overlook that."

"He's smart, he would have possibly kept things under the table."

Aaron sighed. "Well of course, but from what we can tell Reid, but he doesn't fit the profile."

"We can tell you other things about him if you want to know." Emily told him.

"I'm listening."

"He's a workaholic, he actually logged more hours than we do." she informed him, looking down at the file in front of her.

"He earns decent money, but hardly spends any of it, He has a modest house, he drives a Hybrid. He doesn't travel much, he stays away from the Casinos, um…and according to his vet bills, he has a very sick cat." Sarah explained.

"He appears to spend most of his free time, alone, and he goes to the movies a lot, and reads and from his collection of first editions, it seems his favourite it - " Reid cut Aaron off.

"Issac Asimov, I remember that one." he said.

"He has one other major interest, on his home Computer, he has archived like a jillion things on one common subject." Garcia said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You, kiddo" she said, as a small smile crept onto her face. "He's got like everything that has been published online, everything, every article you've been quoted in." she then listened everything she could about what his father had searched about him.

"He's keeping tabs on you, that's saying something." Dave spoke.

"Yeah, he googled me, and that makes up for everything." Spencer said, leaving the phone conversation, annoyed. "You guys still there?" Morgan asked.

"I thought we were giving him good news." Garcia said, disappointed.

"What else can we do?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, look up a name for us, if you would a Gary Brenden Michaels." Morgan said.

"You like this Gary guy for the murders?" Emily questioned.

"Somebody does." Dave commented, sighing deeply.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm not a Doctor, but I believe young J.J's going into labour!" Garcia called, as Emily and Sarah stopped.

"Oh…Jesus." They both shot over to JJ and helped Garcia.

"Okay." Emily said.

Aaron stood and rushed off. "I'll go get the car."

"I need to call Will." JJ breathed.

"From the car, honey." Garcia told her. "Breath and walk, breath and walk." Garcia said.

"Agent Todd, I hope you're ready, because your job is about to start!" Sarah called, following Emily, JJ and Garcia.

* * *

**A/N: JJ's gone into to labour with Henry LaMontagne! In the later series, he's so damn cute!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: A bit of a filler guys :/**

* * *

"Will, he looks just like you." Garcia said.

JJ had given birth, to a small bundle of joy.

Henry LaMontagne.

"Well, let's hope he grows out alright." Will replied. "Just as long, as he doesn't inherit the accent." JJ stated.

Sarah frowned, "And what's wrong with the accent?"

"Is there room for one more in here?" Came Spencer's voice, as they all looked around.

"It depends... hi." JJ said.

"Welcome back." Aaron said, as he slowly walked in.

"…Wow…congratulations" he said, looking at Henry.

Will smiled brightly. "Thank you." Will told him.

"How is it, that I just went through fifteen hours of labour, and you look worse than I do?" JJ asked him, as Aaron let out a small chuckle.

"You're ridiculous, you look beautiful." Reid replied.

"Well, I could sure use some Coffee, anyone else?" Will asked.

"Sure." Aaron said, as Sarah nodded, going to move.

But JJ called her back. "Spence, Sarah." JJ called, as she stopped. _She wanted me to stay? _

"You okay?" she asked Spencer.

He nodded. "Yeah." he replied.

"Okay, sure but there's something I need to ask you." she said, looking at them both.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Will and I were talking, and um…and we want you to be Henry's godfather, and you his godmother Sarah." JJ said.

"Sure, but I thought there was only allowed to be one godmother, and that's Garcia, and besides you've known her longer than me." she replied, glancing at Reid.

"But Will's known you for like forever, and he suggested it." she told her.

"Here, do you wanna hold him?" JJ asked him, as she placed Henry into his arms.

"If anything should happen to us, it's up to, you, Garcia and Sarah to sure this boy gets into Yale." JJ told him.

"Oooh, Yale. Yale, do you wanna go to Yale, Henry?" Spencer asked him, as Sarah smiled.

"That was your god-father's safety school," Spencer smiled, "I can get you into there, with one phone call."

* * *

The rest of the team was outside, talking. "He's so cute!" Garcia squealed happily, taking a seat.

Hotch was sat with Dave, talking quietly.

Morgan, Emily and Sarah were sat talking as Garcia and Reid talked about being God Parents.

Sarah cell then went off, as she sighed, answering, "Hello?"

"I can see you." came Craig's voice, as she frowned.

"That's creepy." she told him, as he walked around the corner.

"Hey, I went to the Bureau, but you weren't there, ugh Agent Anderson told me that one of your team had gone into labour. So here I am," ee shrugged.

Sarah smiled, as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

The two of them walked back into the waiting room, as everyone turned to look at them. "Hey, Sweet Pea, who's this?" Derek questioned.

"Will!" Craig exclaimed, running over to the man and hugging him. "You got a little fella, wow."

He stepped back, letting Will go, "Nice to see ya, bud." Will grinned.

Craig turned back to Derek and shook his head, "Craig Jones." he introduced.

Morgan nodded his head slowly, "Derek...Morgan." he told him, shaking his hand.

"I'm Penelope Garcia!" she charged over, shaking Craig's hand a lot. "My... you're a looker."

Craig laughed, "Thank you, Penelope." he turned, and saw Emily, "You."

"You." Emily spoke.

"If I remember for earlier, I was nearly a last viable downer?" He joked, as the colour was drained from her face. "I'm joking, I thought it was pretty funny anyway."

He then said "Hi" to Spencer and then spotted Dave. "Rossi, you're still kickin'!" He hugged him tightly.

"Hey kiddo," Dave chuckled, pulling back.

Hotch was last. The two of them were roughly the same height, "Hi, you've gotta be the Unit Chief, Hotch right?" he asked, as Hotch stared at him.

Hotch nodded, "Yeah." he replied, as Craig eyed Sarah.

Craig shrugged it off though and turned back to Will, "William, I want to meet the little fella and Miss Jareau." Craig said, as Will led him away.

* * *

Sarah was stood, watching Hotch. He'd reacted badly to Craig.

And it was stuck on her brain.

Hotch in never usually like that to anyone and she thought it was strange, yeah Aaron Hotchner was serious, but he didn't even shake Craig's hand.

It was odd, she just didn't like it, not at all.

_Was he intimidated by Craig?_ Probably not, but that's what it seemed like.

Who knows...but something had gone on then.

The question is what?

* * *

**A/N: So, the team met Craig. A bit of tension or what? :D I hoped you liked it.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Another filler, sorry guys.**

* * *

_The next couple of months, at the BAU, had been eventful and crazy, especially without JJ there. _

_Jordan wasn't doing very well at impressing Hotch, and it was obvious. _

_In truth, they all missed JJ a lot and it was hard to function without her being there._

_The cases were harder, the hours were harder, everything was harder._

* * *

The whole team stepped out of the lift, all looking exhausted and worn beyond repair.

"Anybody wanna get something to eat?" Emily asked, as Sarah spotted someone in the Conference room. "Not for me." she said, walking up the steps, and pushing the door open.

"Someone in the BAU room guys." Spencer said, following.

"What'd you doing here?" Sarah questioned, seeing JJ.

"J.J!" Emily exclaimed, as JJ smiled. "Garcia said you guys would be back tonight." she said. "I thought you could use a surprise."

"I thought I gave you strict orders to get this place out of your head for a while." Hotch spoke, as he walked in.

Garcia pushed past. "My bad, I couldn't help myself. Here, I heated it up, from ten right." came Garcia's voice, as she walked in, grinning.

"I just realized with all we see and do in this room, I never smiled, and I wanted at least one good memory to hold on to." JJ stated, smiling at us all.

Morgan then stepped forward. "Excuse me, kid. Um…JJ…can I?" Derek questioned her, wanting to hold Henry.

She looked surprised by the request. Derek Morgan and babies?

But she nodded. "Uh, yeah of course." she said, handing Henry to Derek.

"Hold his head up." Sarah spoke, as Derek did so.

"Careful." Garcia fussed.

"No, I got it." he replied. "No, you're smothering him." Garcia corrected, in a slow but quickening state of panic.

"And what is he doing? He is smiling at Derek Morgan." he spoke, grinning at Henry.

"Gas." Emily and Garcia said in unison, rolling their eyes.

"Give me that." he spoke, taking the bottle from Garcia. "Hey, little man."

"You're smiling" JJ told Hotch, looking at him, as Sarah looked around.

Hotch was smiling, a genuine smile.

"Yes, we miss you." he told her honestly.

* * *

Sarah logged off of her computer for the day, well night or morning. She'd lost track of time, but she'd done all her reports which needed doing and was about to hand them into Hotch.

She rose to her feet, and picked up the over sized pile, before walking toward the catwalk, and to his office.

_Knock_. _Knock_. Hotch looked up, "Come in." he called, sighing.

She pushed the door open, as he gathered why she was there, "Oh...right." Hotch stood and grabbed them from her, seeing that his desk was filled with papers and was extremely messy and out-of-hand. "Thanks."

Sarah went to walk back out, when something stopped her, "Sir?"

Hotch looked up, "Yeah?"

"I..." Sarah trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Sarah?" he frowned, "What's wrong?"

She looked at her boss. She wanted to know why he was funny with Craig, but then she realized that it wasn't the right time to ask.

"Nothing, I was thinking of something else." she lied.

Hotch eyed her suspiciously, "Well, if you're sure..."

Sarah nodded, "I am."

"... I'll see you in the morning."

Sarah smiled, "You will," she moved to walk out the door, but paused, "And sir?"

He hadn't tale his eyes off of her, "Yeah?"

She smiled, "You should smile more often... it suits you."

Hotch smiled then. It suited him. Smiling, something he rarely did.

He knew deep down she was right, but he couldn't do it right now, not when he knew that Craig wasn't right for Sarah. That thought had been playing on his mind, for a long time.

And it was budging anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! What do you think?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This next few chapters are based on "Soul Mates." so yeah...enjoy :)**

* * *

The team pulled up, seeing William Harris being forced into a car, restrained.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked, the Sheriff as they walked over.

"I got tired of waiting." he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah questioned.

"You can look all you want, Missy Dewalt isn't here." Aaron spoke, but it was unlikely they would listen to his judgement.

* * *

"Would you prefer to do this alone? This may be too disturbing for your daughter." Sarah asked Mrs Harris.

"That's okay, we have no secrets." she replied.

"Can you account for William's whereabouts for the last for the last twenty-four hours?" Aaron asked her.

"My dad, was at home, with us." Their daughter spoke, Andrea.

"The Whole time?" Aaron asked.

"He may have ran out for an hour or so, I don't really remember." Mrs Harris watched the two agents in front of her.

"Three girls, have been murdered Mrs Harris, Missy Dewalt is missing now, and she's running out of time." Sarah stated.

"That's not my fault." she defended.

"How would you feel if someone was hurting Andrea?" Sarah asked.

"Why did you move to Florida six months ago?" Aaron asked.

"My dad got a better offer with a different firm." Andrea said. "It had nothing to do with the rape charges in Atlanta?" Aaron said. "Those charges were dropped." she argued.

"Do you really think it's a coincidence that your husband's been a suspect twice?" Sarah asked.

"It was a mistake!" she exclaimed. "Just like this." she added, quickly.

Sarah eyed them. "Has William been distance lately? Spending a lot of time, behind closed doors?" Sarah questioned.

"He works a lot, is that a crime?" Mrs Harris said.

"I think you've known something is off, and it's made you…wonder. It's something only you would know," Sarah stated. "Mrs Harris, you can save Missy Dewalt life, in spite of what's happening in your family." Aaron pleaded.

She glanced at her daughter. "That's enough…this interviews over." she spoke, opening the door basically forced them out, as they reluctantly left their home.

* * *

"William!" Mrs Harris called. "Keep moving, sir." Officer Bailiff spoke.

"Bailiff, Mr Harris can have a few moments with his family." Aaron said to him, as he and Sarah walked past.

Sarah came to a stop, waiting for William to move along. "How's my girl?" William asked Andrea.

"I'll fine once you're home." she replied to his question.

"I'm working on that. How you doing?" he questioned his wife.

It then went into whispers, so Sarah was unable to heard anything.

"Everything's going to be fine - " Officer Bailiff cut him off.

"I have to go, look after your Mom for me, I need you to be strong, I love you both!" he told them.

"We love you, honey." Mrs Harris replied. "Thank you." She spoke, walking past as Sarah nodded.

"Did you see how she overreacted when he said to put up the house?" she asked Aaron.

"She's starting to doubt him." he replied, frowning while the Harris's rounded the corner and disappeared.

* * *

"That's her, that Missy, I looked her father in the eye, and swore I'd find her alive." Detective Linden spoke.

"Since we've been here, this girls gone missing, and now she's turned up dead." Emily stated. "Do you think he dumped the body before he was picked up?" She questioned.

"It was estimated that she was killed several hours ago," Dave said.

"And we've had William Harris in custody; you think we have the wrong guy?" Detective Linden asked.

"I don't think so, he's communicating with someone and he's confident that they won't turn against him, I don't think he's having an affair." Dave sighed, pacing slightly.

Aaron's brow deepened, "He has a partner."

"And that partner's doing everything he can to get Harris out of jail." Dave concluded.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed this episode, I don't really know why, I really don't :/ I think it's one of those episodes were it had lots of different elements, which makes it amazing forced into a 40 minute airing time.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

Missy Dewalt, was dead. The team had found her body in the middle of nowhere, dumped.

"We could have saved her." She Detective spoke.

"There were no signs of him having a partner until now." Aaron stated.

"Well, that's why he was so cocky." Linden muttered, glaring at nothing.

"No, his arrogance is typical of a dominate personality, he's found a submissive whose willing to kill for him." Aaron said.

"The partner's a biter, we found marks on Missy Dewalt." Sarah spoke.

"They never did that before." Derek said.

"Well, with William out of the picture, he's changed his behaviour." Aaron spoke.

"Maybe the partner went back to something, what's comfortable, one thing he's done before." Dave insisted.

"I've got Garcia checking dental records, against other cases." Aaron told Morgan and Reid.

Derek handed some papers to Dave, as they both walked off.

* * *

"Turns out there is a lot of sick pups in central Florida," Garcia said. "Today's dental records, do not match a William Harris, but do match a rape in the county this year." she added.

"That's great, you got a match?" Emily pressed.

"Yeah, but the teeth belong to the same person, but they've never be arrested so I can't cross reference." she replied.

"What about the victim?" Aaron asked her.

"Connie Meyers, she still lives in the area." Garcia spoke.

* * *

"They're gonna ask who you are," Connie told us. "They do know." She explained, as she walked past Aaron and Sarah.

They turned and watched her. "We're just buying flowers." Aaron told her.

"The Daisies are nice," Sarah spoke. "In your report, uh, it says your attacker knew what he wanted, he was confident." she said.

"More like a control freak, he wore a mask, I could tell he was white, he choked me, it took a long time for the bruises to go away, sometimes, I swear I can still see his hand right here." Connie said, pointing to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Aaron told her.

"It's not as bad as the bite marks, they're scars now," she stated. "I haven't been with anyone since, so I haven't had to explain." she explained to me.

Connie took the flowers from me. "Let me wrap these for you." she spoke, walking away, quickly.

* * *

"Connie Meyers described an angry rapist, just like William," Sarah told the rest of team.

Morgan nodded, "So, we're looking at two dominant personalities." he spoke.

"It makes sense, they have a similar discourse, they're equally well written." Spencer said.

"It's a big deal." Linden replied.

They then began throwing bits of information at each other, trying to get somewhere, but nothing was happening.

"... Sounds like a saint." Jordan spoke.

"For the dark side, that's why they connect to each other like a partner," Aaron said. "Ward and I will go talk to the family, see who it might be." he said, as the both of them walked off.

* * *

Andrea was sat down, with an angered look on her face. "The man, we're looking for, is...eh just like your dad, he's smart, strong, confident and he may have a family also." Sarah sat down as well.

"Oh, so now you're gonna accuse someone else's dad of murder? That's really great." she snapped.

"It is the last thing we want to do, we believe the accomplist has done this before. That victim described a white man, in his forties, this maybe someone you recognize, and there's a good chance, he's going to check up on you." Sarah explained.

"And why would he do that?" Andrea questioned, frowning.

"He's worried about your dad, but he has no way of communicating with him, you and your Mum are the next best thing," she replied. "He's uncertain right now, and then may manifest itself in mood swings."

"So do you like where you live?" Andrea asked the woman next to her.

Sarah had to think, D.C. wasn't as homey as New Orleans, it wasn't. "Yeah, I do. D.C.'s nice." she said, truthfully.

"So is this place, but now it's just like Atlanta, everyone thinks my dad's guilty, and it will just get worse." she spoke, as Sarah frowned, knowing what she was going throwing, with not being able to settle down properly.

"I'm sorry about that."

Andrea sent her a look, before rising to her feet and walking out.

* * *

"You got something?" Dave asked, walking in.

"One day the partner wrote, "I feel so alone, I feel like an outsider"..." Spencer read out a small passage of their chats.

"Sounds like a part with kids." Derek said.

"Yeah, and somebody was not happy to be there." Emily stated.

""I looked over, and everything changed, there was a spark in my day"." Aaron read aloud.

"It's in a later entry but he's talking about the first time they met." Spencer said, and it became obvious.

* * *

Morgan walked in, "We need to figure out where that party was." he spoke.

"Let's review one more time, I'm a serial killer, why do I write to my partner one last time on a secret blog?" Spencer asked.

"It's a safe way to relive your crimes." Aaron said.

"No-one ever sees you together, and no-one hears you talking," Emily spoke, as Spencer watched her.

"I buy all that." Dave said, nodding his head.

"It's sounds like they take turns in surprising each other, listen to this "I love the challenges, the timing is always perfect, thanks for tonight, it was tough, but I've figured it out, nothing going to keep me away"" He read aloud.

"What are you thinking?" Dave questioned Spencer, eyeing the kid.

"They never write about the time." Spencer stated.

The team looked at each other, confused.

"So how'd they know when to meet?"

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! That's like my new favourite word... like Apocalypse was for a time, really weird :/ So, anyway how was it?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry, this one's short :/**

* * *

"What have we got?" Garcia asked.

"All four victims, we're abducted in all different times of day, he's consistent." Aaron told her.

"One was even taken on Thanksgiving morning, while she went to the market for her Mum." Sarah spoke.

Typing could be heard, "Other than the blog, there is nothing else suspicious about Mr Snakies phone or his computer, all texts, numbers and files have been counted for." Garcia stated.

"What do they do to communicate?" Aaron questioned.

"We're missing something," Sarah told them. "We know base on the language and the knowledge of the area, the partner was most likely born and raised in Florida." she stated.

"Alright, let's work with the theory, that the partner Sarasota." Dave suggested.

"They don't call, they don't right, the signal could be something visual or could be something audible." Spencer added.

"Given it's visual, it could a hanging a flag on their house." Emily said.

"If it's audible, they'd have to live close enough to each other to hear it," Aaron shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Something audible." Spencer murmured. "What if they're not writing poetry to each other, what if they're writing lyrics to a song?" he asked. ""This feels so good, so free, so right"" he read aloud.

"Give me something else," Garcia stated.

"Eh, "It looks so right, it's all I need tonight"" Sarah read quickly.

"I found it." she replied. Garcia played the song quickly, as Aaron and Sarah shared a look of annoyance.

"Garcia, that was it, that was playing when we pulled in the colder sack." Aaron told her.

"It was coming out of a car," Sarah stated.

Aaron sighed, "That's the signal, that's how they knew to go back to Missy Dewalt." he said.

"The partner lives nearby, that's where they met, it was a neighbourhood party." Spencer spoke.

"Garcia, we need to know which neighbour it is," Dave told her.

"Give me the prime motives again," Garcia spoke.

"We looking for a white male," Spencer said.

"Married with children." Aaron said quickly.

"Either got a good study job, or owns his own business," Emily spoke.

"He's lived in Florida his entire life." Dave stated.

"There are seven white males, five are married with children, two were born and raised in Sunshine state, one has a disability, one owns a real estate business," she spoke. "Oh my god, he lives right next door..." Garcia told them. "...Steven Baleman."

* * *

Sarah was stood with Steven's wife, asking him questions about where he was.

"He was angry, and just took off." Mrs Baleman told her.

"Why? Was he upset?" she questioned.

"He's been like this all day."

Sarah nodded, "When did it all start?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, sighing deeply, "... This morning." she corrected herself.

"So, after William, was arrested, he became hostile, didn't he? Nervous?" Sarah asked.

"Steven is a good man."

"He's not who you think he is," she smiled sadly, telling her the truth.

Sharon Harris then rushed out of her house, "Andrea?! Andrea!"

* * *

They found the location of where Steven had taken Andrea, and we moving in. Morgan moved, and forced the door open, as it shifted aside. "FBI! Don't move! You're under-arrest!" he shouted.

Steven was too slow to react quick enough, giving Sarah enough time to restrain him, handcuff him and then pull him out of the building. She walked him past the car William, was being forced into, allowing him to get a last glance at his partner.

Once Steven spotted William he tried to stop, but caused a struggle, "Go, c'mon." he was forced along easily, and then also pushed into a car.

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! And how was it? Did you like it, did you hate? I want to know.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So ugh...I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

Jordan Todd strode past quickly, she'd come across a very important case, and wanted the team on it straight away.

The others in the Bullpen watched her, "Okay, I take it we have an important case then." Sarah commented, receiving looks from Emily and an amused one from Dave.

"Dave!" Aaron called.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"We've got a missing ten year-old girl, home invasion, her parents were killed in their sleep." Aaron said.

Dave nodded, "Where's our clock?" he asked.

"Eight hours and counting."

"I'll find Morgan and Reid, and tell them we're on the move," Emily stated.

"Good, wheels up in thirty." Aaron then marched off.

* * *

"We got the up links of the crime scene photos," Jordan spoke, walking to sit next to Sarah. "This is Jeff and Nancy Hale, both of their throats were cut." Jordan said.

"Was there any evidence of abuse?" Derek asked.

Jordan shook her head, "No, nothing." she replied.

"Slitting someone's throat is quick and efficient," Spencer stated.

"It's because the real target was down the hall." Sarah pointed out.

"She has a name." Jordan snapped quickly, looking at Sarah..

Shocked by Jordan's retort, Sarah's eyes widened, "What?" she questioned.

"She's not the target, her name is Cate, she's ten years-old."

Sarah looked at Jordan, like she was seriously joking, but she wasn't. She was about to say something about the fact that they can't become emotionally attached to cases for the simple fact that it's their job to profile the unsubs and work it like any other case, but Dave shot her a look.

She raised her hands in defense, "…Alright."

"Amber alert in effect?" Dave asked her.

"Since seven am this morning." Jordan replied.

"With the Unsub's head start, he could be anywhere in four hundred mile radius, make sure they're casting a wide enough net." Aaron ordered.

Jordan nodded, "Okay."

"Who found the bodies?" Morgan asked, eyeing Jordan, not really wanting to get his head bitten off by her next.

"Jim Scheuren, Cate's biological father, he's supposed to take her for the weekend, the Police don't consider him a suspect." Jordan replied.

"I want to talk to him anyway," Aaron told her.

"We're also going to need a list of male sex offenders in a twenty-mile radius." Emily stated.

"Dave, you and Morgan go to the crime scene, the rest of us will get up to speed at the precinct." Aaron stated, glancing around at his team, and still a shocked looking Agent Ward.

* * *

Emily and Sarah were stood over a table, as Jordan walked into the room, "Is that the autopsy report?" Emily asked, as Jordan handed her the sheet of paper.

Jordan then turned to Sarah, "Listen Sarah, about the plane..."

She stopped Jordan though, "No, that's fine don't worry about that." she then began flicking through photos.

"What are you looking for?" Jordan asked.

"Neck wounds, something's off." Sarah spoke, a deep frown on her face.

"Jeff Hale, cause of death, a single deep smooth cut, that severed the carotid artery." Jordan said. "And Nancy?" Emily asked.

"Nancy Hale's was caused by a series of jagged wounds to the carotid artery." Jordan said, as Sarah looked at the photos, confused.

* * *

Aaron, Sarah and Jordan rushed around a corner, showing their badges to a Nurse, "Her father's with her, she's been in and out of consciousness but her vitals are stable."

"Any sign of sexual assault?" Sarah asked.

"We haven't tested for that yet, we wanted to give her time to process," the Nurse replied.

"May we speak with her?" Jordan asked.

The Nurse frowned, "You should know, seizures usually come with retro great Amnesia, she might have holes in her memory."

"Ward, you should do this alone," Aaron advised, as she nodded, "Okay." and then followed the Nurse.

* * *

Sarah stepped inside a room, to see a man and a little girl in there, "Mr Scheuren, I'm SSA Sarah Ward, from the FBI, I would like permission to speak with your daughter." Sarah told, Mr Scheuren, as he shook her hand.

"Sure." he said, nodding.

"Um, I would prefer to do it alone."

"Why?" Jim questioned.

Sarah sighed, "I need to ask her certain questions, and sometimes it's easier for a girl to answer those questions, when there are no men present."

"I'm her father." Jim defended.

"Daddy…please." Cate pleaded.

"Alright, baby," he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside." he reminded, and soon walked out.

"Hey, Cate my name's Sarah, I'm so sorry about your Mum and Step-dad," Sarah said. "I'd like you ask you some questions, she we can find out who did this, is that okay?" she added.

Cate nodded, "Yeah, that's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Wallah... sorry it's now a habit my Mum thinks I'm strange, that's not important. So, what'd you think?**

**Keep reading, guys! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I hope you like and enjoy it :)**

* * *

Cate was stood opposite Sarah. "I'm going to do what is called a Cognitive interview, it's as much about the things you sense, as the things you saw." she told the young girl.

"I'm scared."

Sarah nodded, "I know, that's okay, I'm right here, I'm here all the way," she reminded. "Now I need you to close your eyes. Okay, what is the first thing, you remember?"

"It's cold," Cate said.

"You're outside? Whose there?" Sarah asked.

"A man," she said.

"What is he doing?" Sarah questioned.

"He's holding my hand, it hurts. He's waiting for something," she stated.

"What does he look like?"

Cate shook her head, "I don't want to be here."

"He can't hurt you, I promise, I'm right here," Sarah reminded.

"He's tall, he has dark hair, old."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "What'd you mean old? Old like me?"

"No, like my dad." she replied.

"Is anyone else there?"

"Someone's coming." Cate exclaimed. "Sarah! Sarah, help me! Sarah Help me!"

* * *

Sarah needed to calm Cate down quickly, as she kept screaming.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay. I'm right her, I promise you, he cannot hurt you," she promised. "It's okay. So he put you in the trunk of a car?" Sarah asked her. "How long were you in there?"

"I don't know, not long... ten minutes."

"Was the ride bumpy? Or smooth?" Sarah watched the young girl in front of her, who was gripping her hands tighter and tighter.

"Smooth, I wanted to scream, but no sound would come out."

"It's okay," Sarah repeated. "So the car stops, and he opens the trunk, what do you hear?" she asked.

"Wind blowing through the trees."

Sarah nodded, "What do you smell?"

"Cooking."

"Are you inside now?" Sarah frowned.

"They've taken my shoes off." Cate was almost crying now.

"So you won't run." Sarah stated. "Look down at your feet, and tell me what you're standing on."

"Carpet, I'm in the middle of a room.," she said. "With clothes and tin foil all around me."

"What else?" Sarah questioned.

"I…I hear bells." Cate whispered.

"What kind of bell?"

"Small, like a Fairy, every time they ring, the parent says something to the boy." she said.

Sarah nodded, but then readied that Cate had just mentioned a boy. "Boy?"

"He's standing right next to you."

"How old is he?" Sarah watched Cate as she explained what was happening.

"His parents want me to play with him."

"His parents?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't wanna go." Cate resisted,

"You have to." Sarah urged.

"I don't wanna go. No! Sarah! Sarah! I don't wanna go!" Cate exclaimed.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm right here," Sarah reminded. "It's okay…Cate, open your eyes."

Cate did so, and still looked panic stricken, and afraid.

"You did a really good job, okay." Sarah spoke, smiling at her.

* * *

Sarah closed the door, and stepped out, "Mr Scheuren, you have an incredibly strong little girl."

"Did he touch her?" Jim asked, as Aaron walked over.

Sarah shook her head quickly, "No, no. Not in that way, no."

"Thank god." he said, walking back in.

Aaron eyed Sarah as she sighed, "She was… taken by a family." she told Aaron, once Mr Scheuren was gone.

"A family?" Aaron questioned.

"Parents, and a little boy about her age," she looked at him, "They took her from her house, in a car, and then in an RV, a short ride on a road, and then into a wooded area."

"Did she say anything else?" Aaron asked.

"She said the mother called the boy Poiulay which I think is a Romanian term of endearment," Sarah told him.

"Get Rossi and Morgan to the closet RV park." Aaron said, going on to his phone.

"What are we looking at here?" she asked him.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"The Unsub's were are looking for, are a family. A Father, Mother and a Son," Aaron said. "Approximately ten years-old and we believe they are of Romanian descent." he carried on, handing out files, as Dave took over, and started talking.

"The breaking of the glass, and the dissuading of Cate Hale, because of her epilepsy, leads us to believe that these a highly superstitious people, and that they a playing out a very specific ritual." Aaron said.

The rest of the team began to give the Profile of their unsubs to the surrounding group of Officers, of specific places to look, parks, malls... anywhere.

Derek opened the door, as he stopped. "You guys need to see this right now."

* * *

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Garcia, you still there?" Derek asked.

"Still present!" she shouted.

"Explain what you got." Derek told her.

"Okay, I went further back, to similar cases."

Dave's eyes looked at all the images of victims scattered all over the table, "All these are his?"

"Yeah, there's thirty of them, they were as far back, as nineteen o'nine, my map is lit up like a Christmas tree." Garcia said.

"All these girls were abducted and their parents killed?" Aaron asked.

Sarah and Dave picked up several pictures and looked through them. "What the hell is this?" she asked.

"I don't know, but it looks as though it's been going on for generations." Derek replied, sighing deeply.

* * *

Garcia was telling the team about a child abduction in nineteen seventy-one, Kathy Grey.

"How'd you watch your family get murdered, and then start a new life with the people who did it?" Jordan asked.

"It's Stockholm syndrome it's your debt or you die." Dave said.

Sarah looked horrified now, "And now she's training her son to be a murderer."

"At a certain point, once traditions are handed down, generation after generation, and there is no right or wrong, you simply accept the way the world works."

"Abducting children keeps the bloodline pure, and killing the parents, makes sure people will stop looking for them," Derek said, as Detective Bates came in.

"We got a report of an RV on fire about twenty miles from here." He told them.

"Dave, you Reid, and Morgan go check it out." Aaron told them, frowning, "Garcia, I need to change Kathy Grey's photo, to what she would look like today."

"Consider it simulated."

Aaron nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! I'm sorry if that's getting annoying, I can't help it.**

**Also, I probably won't update it tomorrow, as it's Christmas! Which is why I have updated it twice today.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating yesterday! Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Aaron and Sarah were walking through a mall, glancing around in different directions. The two of them stopped, as an alarm reached them quickly.

They soon began running in the direction the alarm had gone off in, racing to get there. Sarah was head of Aaron as they sprinted off.

The two of them slowed, as they saw a woman, who was surrounded by Officers. Their guns were raised, and aimed at her. They restrained her and pushed her past the two federal agents, who eyed her.

"What's wrong?" Detective Bates asked.

"They've been stealing for years..." Aaron said. "... and they never get caught. This is too easy." Sarah continued, as they both stared after her.

It made no sense, unless she was allowing her husband and son a way out.

* * *

Aaron and Sarah were accompanied by Kathy in the interrogation room. They were getting nowhere. "Kathy, I can't help you, if you're not going to be honest with me." Sarah told her.

She rolled her eyes, "I already told you, I killed them."

"All by yourself?" Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I know that's not true." Sarah sighed.

"It is." she argued.

"How'd you do it? How did you abduct a child, and control two adult while you slit their throats?" Aaron questioned, leaning of the desk above her.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you know she's not responsible for this."

He nodded at his colleague. "I know. But we have a string of bodies, and she knows where her husband son are." he was determined and getting more impatient by the second.

Even though Aaron didn't seem to be that type of person, he showed certain negative traits.

"Kathy, you are the victim here." Sarah said.

"No she's not. She killed innocent people." Aaron argued with Sarah.

"Her family was murdered." she defended.

"And she's killing other people's."

Sarah looked at him, before turning to Kathy, "Kathy, listen, this is not your fault."

"My name isn't Kathy, it's Sylvia." she spoke.

Sarah shook her head. "No, it isn't your name is Kathy Grey, and you were a beautiful little girl. Your Mum and Dad were murdered, and you were kidnapped." she told her, "Do you recognize yourself, there?" she placed a photo in front of her.

Aaron and Sarah shared a look, as Kathy stared at the photo.

* * *

Kathy was hesitant.

"You see - " Aaron cut Sarah off, by slamming his hands down on the table. "I'm sick of this!" it made Kathy jump in her seat.

"Then we'll - " he cut her off once more. "Where is your husband and son?!" Aaron asked, right in front of her face now.

"Kathy, look at me, Kathy, don't listen to him, they stole your life, let me help you get it back." Sarah tried.

Kathy turned her nose up at the photo, "That little girl, is better off with my son, than any man she could meet in your society."

"I'm sure you raised him very well, tell me about your mother." Sarah said.

"I've already told you everything! I killed them, all by myself!" she exclaimed.

"You're lying." Aaron spoke.

"Kathy - " this time Kathy cut Sarah off.

"My name isn't Kathy!" she shouted in protest.

Sarah sighed, "Yes it is. Your name is Kathy Grey, from Vienna, Virginia." she looked at the woman in front of her, "Tell me where your husband and son are, so I can help you get your life back."

"You want to see what you did?" Aaron asked, placing the photos on to the desk.

"Don't show her those." Sarah spoke.

"She killed them herself, she can see it again" he replied.

"Serial killers, like to relive their crimes, did you know that? This is Jeff Hale, he died from a strong decisive cut, I think that was your husband, Nancy Hale, her wound was more tentative, this was your son right? I'm sure by the time he teaches his own son, the killers hand will be steady." Aaron told her.

"Okay, stop."

Sarah tried to stop him, but Aaron would budge.

"This is the Rovelarc family," Aaron said.

"Kathy, you don't have to look at that." Sarah said, frowning.

"You wanna see some more?" Aaron questioned, as he flicked through them quickly.

"I don't know who that is."

Aaron walked around and stood behind her chair, and pushed her forward, "Then look closely!" he shouted at her.

He stepped back, "You don't recognize your own mother and father?" he asked, as she began to cry. "See? This is the tentative cut, your future husband made, while he slit your mother's throat." Aaron showed her. "Where are your husband and son?"

Kathy was still crying.

"Cate Hale, is only alive because of you Kathy, isn't that? Your husband wanted to kill her. And you didn't, how does that make you feel?" Sarah asked, "... to know, he wanted to kill that little girl. He would have been willing to kill you too."

Kathy sniffed quietly, trying to calm herself.

"They murdered your family Kathy, they took you in, but you were never really a part of their family." Sarah spoke. "You were just a breeder." she sighed, stating the obvious.

Their method was working, they were getting to Kathy.

The door opened, as Dave walked in. "Scott Woodland, Zander Blancher - " Sarah cut him off.

"Oh, c'mon give her a break for a second."

"Max Estep, Chip Jackson." Aaron said.

"I don't know who these people are." she stated.

Aaron continued to list the names, as she stood suddenly, and backed against the wall.

"I won't tell you."

Aaron tilted his head, "You just did."

"The boys not with him." Kathy spoke quickly.

"Where are the children?" Sarah asked her.

"I'll only tell you, if you let me see my son."

Sarah nodded.

* * *

Kathy and her son talked quietly, as Sarah stood watching them closely.

Kathy murmured a few things, before he was taken away, but they were too quiet for Sarah to hear.

"It's up to you now." She muttered, as he went away, and she soon went back to pacing.

* * *

Dave was stood next to Sarah, as Aaron rushed in. "We've got the translation." Dave told him, as he stopped.

Aaron nodded, "What did she say?" he questioned.

"Don't tell them about your brothers."

Sarah talked and walked over to the boy, "How many brothers do you have?"

A small faint smile appeared on his face, a chilling one, which made the three federal agents stop and think.

_How many were actually out there?_

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! I loved this episode, even though I changed the interrogation a bit by replacing Emily with Sarah, I loved that part the most. It was a great Hotch/Emily moment, and I thought it was great.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

The past week had been hectic, for everyone. That was undeniable.

The team had been busy and the cases seemed never-ending.

They never got a break, and their job was demanding. Morgan had snapped at least four-times that week, Dave not far behind. JJ's hair was suffering from all the ongoing effort, not a single strand straight.

Even Garcia was pumped out, and that woman was exceptionally hard to wear out.

Emily would be filled with annoyance, when another case emerged from the shadows and into their unsuspecting hands.

Reid took it all in his stride, and worked to his fullest like he always did.

Sarah was patient, but her patience was wearing thin, desperately.

And Hotch, well he was struggling to keep his team together. He knew they were growing more tired and needed a break from the cases, but Strauss saw it fit for them to continue with the torture.

And that wound him up.

* * *

Hotch sighed, stepping out of his office, as his eyes met Rossi, who was walking up the Catwalk.

Dave rolled his eyes, checking his watch. "Not another one."

That caught everyone's attention, as their heads shot up. "You're joking, right?" Morgan let out, standing.

"No way." Emily sighed.

Even Spencer looked miffed, "Already?"

"I get that this is what our profession consists of..." Sarah paused, closing her eyes, "... but this is insane, it's never-ending."

"I'll second that, Sweet Pea."

Hotch rushed down the steps, "No, no." he shook his head quickly.

They all frowned.

"No?" Dave repeated.

"No. I've come to the decision that we're hitting the town."

That simple statement caused mouths to fall.

Garcia and JJ walked in, and stopped, "Not another one." JJ sighed.

"No, JJ." Emily said.

Garcia frowned, "Then what's wrong?"

"We're leaving..." Hotch slammed his door shut, "... and we're hitting the town."

"Oh."

* * *

"Hotch, this is by far the best idea, you've ever had." Morgan said, as they walked into a bar, which happened to be **"KKZ'S THE PULSE"**.

Hotch nodded, "Thanks Morgan."

The team was met by The Fray's "Never Say Never". It was packed there tonight, just like it was every night. Flashing lights, crowds of people and loud music.

"SJ!" The whole team looked around, although none of them recognized the name.

"Kellan."

Their eyes fell on Sarah, who smiled at the huge, but muscular guy who was striding toward them.

"SJ?" Morgan repeated.

"Sarah Jessica." Dave rolled his eyes.

The guy, "Kellan" hugged her tightly, smiling, "If you were coming, we would have done a party... a celebration!" he jeered, happily.

Sarah looked at Hotch, "It was... last-minute."

Kellan nodded, "So, what can I get you lot?" he looked around.

"I was just about to buy the first round, actually."

"Oh c'mon Sar, it's on me." Kellan said. "Dave?" he pressed.

"Scotch," Dave winked at the kid.

Garcia was next, "I'll have what ever you recommend." she winked at him as well.

Kellan turned to Emily and JJ, "Ladies?"

"Your best wine." they both said in unison.

"Right, that leaves you three gentleman." he turned to Hotch, Morgan and Reid.

"Guinness," Hotch answered first.

Morgan thought about it, "Yeah, I'll have a Guinness as well."

Kellan nodded, and turned to Reid, "You?"

"Uh, just a water."

Kellan chuckled, "He's kidding?" he glanced around the group.

No answered.

"He's kidding, right?" Sarah shook her head, "at least have an Orange juice." Kellan suggested.

Reid eyed him, "Alright."

Kellan smiled, "Sar, what can I get you?"

"The usual," she said, as he walked off.

* * *

"So, you come here often?" Morgan asked Sarah, as he drank his Guinness.

"Kellan is an old friend," she spoke.

Morgan frowned, "That's it?"

Sarah nodded.

"And together, they're two fifths of WhiteMist." Dave said.

"Thanks Dave." she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're welcome." Dave smiled back.

"We were waiting for you to admit it actually, and about time." JJ joked.

Sarah shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Anyway, cheers." Dave toasted.

"To?"

"To no more cases for today." Hotch finished.

"Cheers."

* * *

"Right! We have to dance." Garcia announced, standing.

"Okay, Baby Girl." Morgan grinned, pulling her away.

Spencer and JJ paired up, as Emily refused to go, "I'll pass on this one."

But Garcia wouldn't have it, "Emily Prentiss! C'mon join the fun!" she dragged her up, finding out that she never really had much of a choice in the first place.

Sarah drank her Tequila Sunrise, watching the other dance away.

Dave stared at Hotch, trying to hint every now and then, but Hotch had no idea what he was on about.

He was clueless.

* * *

"_Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along ..._" The All-American Rejects song floated along slowly. "_... I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you ..._"

Dave scowled at Hotch, as Kellan grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her up, "You and me, we're gonna dance."

"Honestly, Kel ... I really don't feel like it."

"Nonsense," Kellan dragged her along.

Dave and Hotch were the only one's left at the table now, while their eyes followed the rest of the group around the club.

Hotch then found Dave's gaze, "What?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Hotch repeated, getting annoyed.

"You should've asked her to dance, Aaron."

Hotch frowned, "Who?"

"Sarah, you idiot." Dave told him, as if it were obvious.

"Uh no, Dave." he shook his head.

"Hotch ..." he sighed, "... you are single and you need to get back out there."

Hotch turned and looked at his friend, "Dave, I've only just separated from Haley, but that doesn't mean I don't love her." he paused, "Sarah is with Craig, are you an idiot?"

"Aaron, she isn't in love with him anymore. I can see it, so easily." he sighed, "It's not the same as it used to be, she's changed."

Hotch looked over at her and Kellan, "Why didn't you ask her?

Dave rolled his eyes, "Because you _need _to get back out there, you're young and so's she."

"Dave, that doesn't mean I'm interested in Sarah." he'd said that a little too loudly, and Emily turned, giving him a look.

Dave flashed his friend a smile, "Hotch, you have to admit that she's attractive."

He couldn't deny that. Sarah Ward was beautiful, that was no lie. Her chocolate hair fell perfectly, her teal eyes always sparkled, and her smile was always bright. "... Yeah, she is." he nodded quickly.

"All the curves in the right places ..."

Hotch's eyes trailed along her body, while she chatted with her friend. She was thin, and she did have all the curves in the right places, as he scanned her figure almost unknowingly.

He then realized what his friend was trying to do, "Dave, I know what you're doing and it won't work." he sighed, annoyed slightly.

"Oh, I think it just did Aaron. You stared at her for a whole 15 seconds." Dave smirked.

Hotch shook his head, "I was merely seeing if you were right about her "curves" that's all."

Dave raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, alright! I was checking her out, I'll admit it, but it was your fault ..." he started a rant, and didn't notice Sarah walking back over, carrying yet another Tequila Sunrise in her hand.

Dave smirked as Hotch still didn't notice

"... if you had kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have been caught staring and I wouldn't have even thought about something like - "

"Everything alright, sir?" Sarah asked, frowning.

" - that." Hotch whispered, staring at her. "Uh, Dave just annoyed me that's all, Sarah." he smiled.

She nodded, turning away to continue her conversation with Kellan.

"You don't even call her "Ward". You call everyone else by their last name's or nicknames, but not her." Dave pointed out.

"Give it a rest, it doesn't matter."

Dave scoffed, "Do you like her?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "No, Dave, I don't."

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Hotch thought about it though.

Yes he and Haley were separated, but he still loved her, he knew that. Something in what Dave had told him was right though, he did need to move on and get back out there, he just didn't know how to any more. He was getting older and he wasn't the socializing type. When it came to his job, he was perfectly fine but in his personal life, Hotch was hopeless.

_And there is no way, someone like her would go for someone like me _he thought to himself, as he carried on watching Sarah out of the corner of his eye. Hotch liked her a lot though. They had so much in common, their sense of humour, personalities, interests... most things even. He had connected with her differently when he thought about it.

With Morgan, it was an Alpha connection; they were both leaders and understood each other well.

Dave was a clear and strong friendship, unlike no other. Brother to brother.

With JJ, he held his complete trust in her.

Emily was colleague to colleague, nothing more.

Reid's relationship with him was somewhat complex. In short, they bickered a lot but they worked well together. Like a love-hate relationship, but much more civil.

Garcia was an asset to him, he knew fully well they wouldn't be able to do their job as good as they could today without Penelope there to lend a hand when needed.

But with Sarah, their relationship was so different and difficult to even put into words. Hotch didn't know if they were friends, just colleagues, or something else. It frustrated him, not knowing.

Hotch knew she'd always be there, someone he would be able to talk to, but he couldn't think about her in a romantic way, at least not for now.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I am so sorry about yesterday, but it was sooo busy. I hope you enjoyed it, this one was a definitely a filler, so yeah...**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: This one if to do with one of my favourite unsubs, even if he did destroy Hotch's life. "The Boston Reaper".**

* * *

_Episode: Omnivore_

* * *

The BAU had been handed a case, which had never be closed, because their killer was still out there, and was still killer, "The Boston Reaper".

But the team didn't realize that their Unsub could be only one person, the only surviving victim, George Foyet.

He'd stabbed himself nine times, to throw them off the trail that he was the Reaper.

* * *

~_Flashback~_

_Sarah and Derek walked in the darkness, as they stepped inside a house, their guns drawn and ready._

_Sarah had seen something move, but when she tried to get a better look, she was unable to because it was gone._

_But then it reappeared, it was The Reaper._

_Derek was nearest, but Sarah couldn't do anything. The Reaper was able to charged at him, "Morgan!" she shouted as he moved, quickly._

_The Reaper, with luck, successfully managed to get them both, as the three of them flew through a window._

_They hit the earth hard, and Derek was knocked out cold._

_ The Reaper got to his feet, "So pretty." he murmured, ripping off Sarah's cross chain, and taking Derek's credentials as well. "Wake up, Derek. It's time to die."_

_Sarah tried to move, but The Reaper caught her, and forced her head against the ground, "You dare and I will blow your brains out with your own gun."_

And then the darkness came.

* * *

_EMT's were seeing t the two agents, as the both them winced in pain. "You okay?" Derek asked Sarah._

_"Yeah, I'm good." she replied, wincing again._

_"Why did you shout, Sweet Pea?" he questioned, "You should've ran for it."_

_"You are partner Derek Morgan, one of us goes, we both go." she told him, as he chuckled. _

_Hotch and Dave walked in, "You alright?" Hotch asked, as more shards were removed._

_Derek sighed, "He took my credentials and Sweet Pea's necklace." Derek said. _

_"The important thing is, you're both okay" Hotch told him, but Morgan wasn't having any of it._

_"He left us these," Derek said, holding up two bullets. _

_Aaron glanced at Sarah, his eyes trailed down as they fell on the spot of her neck, where her necklace once was, but now it was bare. "Power and manipulation, don't let him get to you." he told them._

_Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right." _

* * *

_The team surrounded the house, covering it from all areas, and exits. Sarah pushed open the back door, as Hotch and Dave followed her in. The three of them heard distant voices, and made the decision to split up. _

_Sarah walked around a corner, her gun drawn as she met George, "Hello, pretty." he called, grinning. _

_"It's over."_

_"Stop, I'll kill him." George warned. _

_"You need him to write your story." Hotch spoke. _

_"I'm taking him with me, I'll let him go as soon as I'm safe." George replied. _

_Sarah closed her eyes briefly, "No you're not."_

_"I said I'll kill him." _

_"You kill him, I'll kill you." she countered._

_"You think I'm afraid to die?" _

_"You're not afraid, you're greedy and narcissistic, you want the rendition that will come from the book he's gonna write, you want the fame, from the Media, it's gonna be like Bundy," Hotch kept talking to him, "But you can't enjoy it if you're dead." the rest of the team appeared, as cornered George completely._

_"If you know me so well, why did so many have to die, to bring you here?" he asked Hotch. _

_"It's your choice, not mine, you're the Serial Killer." _

_George nodded, "That's right." His eyes then found Derek, "Hello Derek." he dropped his gun, as Derek cuffed him. "Where's my badge?" Derek ordered. "Where is it, you son of a bitch?" _

_George ignored his question, "I'm gonna be more famous, than you even realize." _

_"Keep dreaming." _

* * *

Sarah sighed, as Dave joined her side. She looked horrible. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I've just got a headache, that's all." she told him.

Dave eyed her though, "Do you need to see a Doctor?"

Sarah laughed, but it stopped, when a News Report came on. At the bottom of the screen in big writing, it said: **"GEORGE FOYET HAS ESCAPED"**.

All of the team froze, as Morgan turn back, "HOTCH!" he exclaimed, as he shot out of his office chair and ran out. Hotch slowed, as he read the report. His face hardened while he read it.

"He said he's gonna be more famous than we knew."

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear... that's all I have to say about that one. I just the way Morgan shouts Hotch, and he comes running as quickly as he can, it's great.**

**I really liked The Reaper, despite all he did, he was a great Unsub; it brought great storylines for Hotch, and made him my favourite male character.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I loved Vincent Rowlings, not matter if he did kill people, I felt really bad for him. But, I also want you, as my readers to know that I have skipped quiet a lot compared to my other version of this story, otherwise I'd be here forever.**

* * *

_Episode: The Big Wheel_

* * *

The team was on course to Buffalo, where a Serial Killer, wanted help in stopping the need to kill.

It was strange, definitely.

A Serial Killer wanting help, it was weird, and the BAU didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

Derek and Sarah were at the crime scene with Hotch, and attempting to re-enact what had happened. "Hotch, is in position, so let's walk through this."

Morgan flipped on the small screen he was watching, which was providing footage from the unsub himself. "Okay, Sweet Pea. Michelle stood right here, facing me." he put Sarah into position.

She nodded, "Okay, doors still open."

"She didn't shut it, she turned her back to it." he added.

"That's her first mistake," Sarah pointed out. "Okay, she's on the phone to her husband. Three fifty-five PM. She tells him she has another client coming."

"Here comes the Unsub. But you don't turn around, you keep talking." Derek told her, as she nodded. "Now the Unsub's in the house."

Hotch walked in, portraying to be the unsub.

"I hear him."

Derek agreed with her, "You hear him, but you don't turn around. Not yet… now you turn." Derek said, as Sarah did so. "... Okay, so she leaves the front door open and turns her back. She must have been expecting Robert."

"It's an open house, there's no-one else here, he knew she'd be alone." Hotch spoke, glancing around the house.

Derek sighed, "She's standing face to face with the Unsub, talking to him and yet she still turned away."

"Second mistake." Sarah said.

"He poses no threat." Hotch told them, watching the small screen.

"Yeah, but if she'd seen a camera, she would have registered it." Sarah countered, as Hotch gave her look.

_She'd just corrected him_.

"Now she turns and faces the Unsub, and he strikes right into her chest." Derek said, his eyes watching the screen in front of them, "... and then he dragged her over her to the sofa." he walked over to it, "... and he films her death."

"He chose a controlled environment, in which he could ensure privacy and most importantly, he didn't have to dump the body." Hotch said as his cell buzzed in his pocket. "Garcia?"

Hotch continued his conversation with Penelope, while Derek and Sarah were still going over the scene. "Sweet Pea, the point of view. She didn't see the camera, because the glasses have to be the camera." Derek suggested.

"... thanks, Garcia." Hotch said, flipping his cell shut and then turned to the other two, "he left us another message, he circled the number twenty-nine in Michelle's date planner."

Sarah looked between the two men, before saying, "So, we've only got twenty-four hours to stop him."

* * *

The three of them were walking along at path, Derek in front of them and still watching the screen, "Every so often, he's stopping and looking down at the ground." he said.

"At what?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't know, but it's clear he's trying to step around some kind of objects." he sighed.

A frown soon appeared on Sarah's face, "There aren't any objects."

"Well, not at least we can see. But remember in the film, he cut the sandwich and turned it twice." Hotch caught up with them, scanning the path.

"And the twenty-ninth was circled twice, in red. So this isn't a message, this something he has to do." she concluded.

Derek glanced around, looking. "There's cracks in the pavement, that's what he's stopping for. He's stepping over them, because he has to."

"He's obsessive compulsive, meaning no matter how hard he tries, he can't stop himself."

"Or if he wanted to, he could have turned himself in." Hotch suggested, as Sarah ignored him.

"By writing "help me", he really means "stop me."

* * *

"He sure does like his blondes, not a good date though, too stabby." Penelope said, typing away.

Sarah and JJ were talking with her, "Less so with Michelle Watson and the girl we found this morning."

"Every one of these murders happened during the month of spring." JJ spoke.

"Spring for the Unsub, is a stressor." Sarah looked at JJ.

"Hey, do you think my videos due in this spring?" Garcia questioned.

"There's a good chance." she agreed.

"Okay ladies. Spring, Buffalo, search for Homicides. See if I can make an connection." Garcia replied, still typing.

Spencer and Emily then walked in, "All of the victims apart from Michelle Watson, are killed between a year of each other." Spencer said, which let him and Emily in a discussion as the other two agents stood and watched.

"What's missing from the Michelle Watson murder, is any sign rage and overkill?" Sarah asked Garcia.

"And instead, on the tape we see signs of remorse ... a sudden emotional change, it's absolutely fascinating." Spencer said, amazed.

"I love you Reid, but the stuff you find fascinating, is sad," Garcia stated, as the three women in the room smiled at the comment, "Okay, the woman in my video, looks a lot like the ones on your board."

Sarah nodded, "So, he's killing her over and over again."

"Maybe … I don't know … not my job."

Reid's voice caught their attention, "Guys, there was an actual witness in the Joyce Wolcott murder."

"A witness?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah, her son."

* * *

"Neighbours called the police, when they heard her son, Stan, screaming for his mother." Garcia read aloud.

"They were found in the back yard, she was dead," Spencer read.

"So, he saw the whole thing?" Sarah asked.

"If he did, why didn't the unsub kill the only living witness?" Spencer questioned walking around the table, toward Sarah and JJ.

"Did they interview him?"

"He was traumatized." JJ sighed.

Sarah frowned, "Did he see the killer?"

"He didn't see anything." Spencer said, showing them the file. Stanley was blind.

"Where is the boy now?"

"Single mum, father dead in a car accident, he was foster homed after her death." she told the,.

Sarah turned back to the cell, "Tell me, he's still in Buffalo?"

Garcia's voice soon came back, "Yes, he is."

* * *

**A/N: I really do like "The Big Wheel". It's so sad, but I love it all the same. There's just some unsubs you can't help but love.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I can't believe I actually cried while writing this. When Vincent died, I cried. I'm such a sad person.**

* * *

_Episode: The Big Wheel_

* * *

Morgan rushed into the room, "Garcia, I got a name, Vincent."

"Morgan, I'm gonna need a surname honey."

"She says she can't remember." he told her.

"Can you at least cross-reference Vincent's name with all the mentor organizations in Buffalo?" Sarah asked, pacing.

"I think we'll get more from the video."

"Sarah sighed, "We're running out of time."

"C'mon Garcia, we've gotta find this kid." Derek said.

"Trust me okay? Just give me a second." Garcia called.

"That's her, that's the woman from the film." JJ spotted.

"June, 5th 1983, Kim Rowlings was killed in her home. When police arrived, they found her son, Vincent Rowlings. Garcia?" Sarah looked up.

"Thank me, when we've got an address." she replied.

"The son was found sitting with his murdered mother, Police believe he sat with her for more the twenty-four hours." Spencer spoke up.

"He was only nine years old, he filmed his mother's murder, and the tape from the Police all these years." JJ said.

Garcia then read out his I.D. to them team, "Tell Aaron, we're on route, I love you!" Sarah called as they rushed out.

* * *

"FBI!" Hotch called, as he kicked the door in. He ran into the house, as Sarah followed. They went separate ways to cover more ground, and searched the rooms, "Clear!" Sarah shouted, glancing around.

She stopped suddenly, hearing voice. "I hate you! I hate my life!" she looked at the door, Hotch nodded. She pushed it open, to reveal several computers sat in the room. "Garcia, I need you to conference everybody now." Hotch said, after dialing her number quickly.

They watched as Vincent's father killed his mother, by stabbing her. "Hotch, you've got Rossi and Morgan."

"Stanley is missing, and there is blood on the windowsill." Derek told Hotch.

"Kate, did Vincent take Stanley out? Was there a favourite place they'd like to go?" Hotch asked his foster mum.

Kate was planning to move away, which also made Vincent want to see Stanley more."Kate, Vincent's drawn the number twenty-nine and drawn around it numerous times. Today is the twenty-ninth, we believe the circle represents a specific location. They would have talked about it, he might have even taken him there before." Sarah told her.

"Did Vincent, talk to Stan about adventures they could take? Places they could visit?" Hotch questioned.

It went silent, as they looked at each other, "Ferris wheel. It's a circle." Derek spoke.

"When did he build this?" Dave asked.

"The last couple of months, he's been in here every night." Kate said.

Derek asked Garcia to check Buffalo for any theme parks, which contained a Ferris Wheel. "Theme park just outside of Buffalo."

"Ferris wheel?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." and Sarah was out of the room.

"You both go, I'll stay here, and go over everything we've missed." Hotch called, as Spencer followed Sarah out of the door.

* * *

Sarah and Derek ran through the theme park's entrance, and tried to push their way through the crowds, ""Move! FBI out of the way!"

The two of them stopped, and glanced around trying to spot a Ferris Wheel.

Derek spotted it first, "There! He's on top!" Derek shouted, as they ran off and made their way toward the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

"I need you to stop the wheel, and bring it down sir." Sarah asked the engineer.

"I can't ma'am." he replied.

"Sir! Bring the wheel down now!" Derek shouted to the guy. "Do. It. Now!"

He pulled the lever quickly, looking startled.

As they came down, Sarah lowered her gun, seeing that Vincent was leaning to the side. "Morgan, lower your gun… he's gone, look at him."

"Stanley, it's Derek from the FBI, it's okay, sit tight."

Stanley then became distressed, "What's going on? Vincent? What's going on?"

"Listen, I need you to come with me. Let go of Vincent." Derek said, pulling him away from him and handing him to Sarah. "I'm gonna give you to my friend Sarah, you can trust her."

Stanley reached for her hand immediately, "Hey Stanley, I'm Sarah. I'm gonna get you to Kate, okay?" she led him "it's okay, here comes your mom." Sarah said, as he sat on a bench and Kate ran to him.

Derek began walking away, as Sarah went to follow. "Sarah?" Stanley asked, causing her to stop.

"Yeah?" she crouched down to his level.

"Did… did he kill my mom?" Stanley asked, touching her face. She didn't answer him because she knew he already knew. He began crying harder, as Sarah touched his cheek. She squeezed his hand, and stood up.

* * *

**A/N: Awrh... I liked Vincent... :( I'm really upset right now, and I need to grow up, honestly.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry, this one is a filler, guys.**

**But I still hope you like it all the same :)**

* * *

Morgan watched Sarah, as they filtered into the Bullpen.

She was acting strange and didn't look herself, since they'd got on to the jet, and he was worried. "Sweet Pea?"

She turned to him, "Hm-mm?"

He looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Hotch and Rossi were walking by when they noticed Morgan's worried glance.

"I'm fine, everything's fine." she lied to his face.

Hotch knew something was up, just by her words, "Sarah, I've got some files in my office for you."

She nodded, "Alright," she followed him up to his office.

* * *

Rossi walked to Morgan's side a frown on his face, as Hotch led Sarah away.

Rossi and Morgan watched them go, "Something's wrong."

Morgan turned to Rossi, narrowing his eyes. "How'd you know?" he asked Rossi.

"Hotch has no files."

* * *

Hotch opened his office door for Sarah as he let her in first. He closed the door and turned to her.

"I know you have no files, Hotch."

He nodded, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing's wrong." she lied.

Hotch didn't believe her one bit. She was lying to him and he didn't like it.

"You can tell me," he told her, "You can trust me." he re-phrased.

"I can't."

Hotch sighed, "Sarah, I'm your Boss and you can tell me."

She looked up at him, her eyes were layered with tears, "... I would rather not."

"Please."

She sighed, "... Stanley reminded me so much of... " she trailed off.

Hotch knew who she was referring to.

Tate.

Hotch frowned, "You don't trust me?"

Sarah shook her head, "It's not that. It's personal, and I don't feel comfortable talking to you about it."

"Tell me." Hotch moved toward the two chairs in his office, and sat down in one and indicated for her to sit in the other. She did so, but refused to meet his gaze.

"Sarah, I won't judge you, I'm just worried."

She looked at him "I know you won't."

He watched her, "What is bothering you?" he placed his hand on her back. As soon as he did that, Sarah moved forward, and his hand fell.

Hotch didn't like that, she didn't feel comfortable with him.

She looked so lost, her eyes were still lined up with tears.

"Sarah... " he trailed off, placing his hand on top of hers, and this time she didn't pull away.

They were getting somewhere.

* * *

"... he was great at softball and soccer." she told Hotch.

Hotch smiled, "He would've been a great sportsmen." he smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Definitely, without a doubt." she agreed.

Hotch watched her, seeing that she was trusting him a lot more.

Just what he wanted.

If anything, he just wanted her to be more comfortable around him, being her Unit Chief and all.

Hotch didn't like any member of his team neglecting his help, despite how bad the situation might be.

But he was glad, that Sarah was willing to share her personal life with him.

She trusted him.

And to Hotch, trust meant everything.

* * *

Morgan and Rossi were stood watching the two of them in Hotch's office, seeing the two of them interacting.

Morgan sighed, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe she could talk to Hotch but not him.

"Unbelievable." he grumbled.

"What's up, Morgan?" Dave turned to the young agent.

"Sweet Pea can talk to Hotch, but not me."

Rossi smiled, "Morgan, do you know why?" he shook his head, "because Hotch has Jack, and he can relate to Sarah."

* * *

Hotch and Sarah were brought out of their conversation by a knock at the door. They both turned, "Come in."

It was Garcia.

"Hey sir, Sweet Cheeks," she grinned, "we were gonna go to Joe's, you gonna join us?"

Hotch looked back at Sarah, who soon nodded, "Yeah, we're in."

"Good." Garcia smiled.

* * *

The team was sat around a large table at Joe's, but all their attentions were on two people; Hotch and Sarah.

They were talking between themselves, and hadn't stopped since they'd arrived.

Morgan was getting annoyed now, just knowing that she couldn't trust him wound him up.

Garcia smirked at the two of them, she thought it was kinda cute that Hotch was making such an effort to keep Sarah interested in their conversation, and it was working.

Emily had no idea what Hotch was talking about, but she wanted to know because it seemed interesting. But it seemed his only interest was in Sarah.

JJ couldn't help but stare at them. They had singled themselves out of the group, they never did that.

Reid wasn't too bothered by their conversation although he wanted to know, but they were talking too quietly for him to hear.

Dave sipped his beer, his eyes falling on them from time to time. He was pleased to know that they were talking between themselves.

* * *

"So, you're Scottish?"

Sarah nodded, "and proud." she added.

Hotch chuckled at her response, and drank some of his beer. "Well, I'm American." he said.

"I'd like to think I was." she sighed.

Hotch smiled, "The mix of your New Orleans and Scottish accent isn't too convincing." she laughed.

"I know,"

Hotch smiled, "It definitely needs work, though."

"It's terrible, really." she hung her head.

Hotch shook his head, "No, it's sort of cute, actually."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, "Cute?"

_Cute?_

* * *

Hotch stared as Sarah went with Morgan to get their next round of drinks in.

He was finally getting somewhere.

He'd managed to have a conversation with her, without any interruptions and he was grateful.

He'd found that she was very private considering her career choice, but he respected that.

"You were flirting with her."

He turned and sighed, "Dave."

"You were, even Emily agreed with me when I pointed it out to her."

Hotch's eyes widened, "You what?" he hissed.

Just by his reaction to Dave's false statement gave it away.

Hotch was so flirting with Sarah.

Dave chuckled, "So, you were flirting." Dave grinned.

Hotch closed his eyes, "... no, I wasn't."

"Really, Aaron?"

Hotch hung his head, _was it really that obvious?_

"Alright, maybe I was putting a bit of effort into the conversation." he shrugged.

"You're digging yourself a deeper grave."

Hotch sighed again, "Okay, yes I was flirting. There you go. Are you happy now?" he snapped.

Dave nodded, "Yeah, I just wanted you to admit it."

"Screw you, Dave."

Dave laughed.

* * *

Morgan glanced at Sarah, "Sweet Pea, about earlier - "

Sarah stopped Morgan as they carried back the drinks, "Derek, it was hard to explain to you how I was feeling right then. With Hotch, it was easier because he's in the similar boat, that's all."

Morgan smiled, "I know, I just thought that you couldn't trust me, and I want you to know, that you can."

Sarah looked at him, "Derek Morgan, you softy."

He laughed, as they put the drinks down, "I am not soft." he deafened.

"Penelope?" Sarah called.

"Yep." Garcia's head shot up.

"Derek Morgan is a softy, is he not?"

Garcia nodded quickly, "Oh, Hot Chocolate, you are. You so are."

Sarah turned back to Morgan, "I rest my case." she took her seat back next to Hotch.

"I am not soft!"

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I think Derek Morgan is a super softy. Don't you agree? I'll probably do another filler, to lead on from this one.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Another filler, constructing their relationship with each other.**

**But as always, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Hotch watched Sarah out of the corner of his eye, as she talked with Reid. They were talking about Star Trek, and he couldn't keep up with them. "What is your thought on the movies, Pretty Boy?" she winked at him.

"They are dreadful." he said, "JJ Abrams interpretation of it is too modernized. I mean like Spock would get in with Uhura? It's stupid... " he rambled on about this film as Sarah watched him, amazed.

Reid then went off on one, and he was beginning to get super heated, he'd taken her question a little bit too seriously.

Sarah looked over at Derek, who shrugged.

She turned back to Reid, "Spencer." she called. "you know what?" she asked, which caused him to pause, the heat draining from his face.

Reid frowned, "What?"

"Forget I asked." she said.

The rest of the table laughed.

* * *

Hotch downed the last of his drink, and moved to get up, "Are you having another?"

He looked at Sarah, "I'll get it." but she was already on her way to the bar.

He smiled, and then noticed her cell flashing. They were the only ones sat at the table, the others were dancing. He reached for it and answered it. "Hello?"

"Sar... wait, Hotch?" It was Craig.

"Sarah's not at the table Craig." he told Craig.

"Oh, well... I'll phone later then." he then hung up, as Hotch frowned.

"Guinness, Mr Hotchner." she placed his drink down.

"Thanks."

"What did he say?"

Hotch frowned, "Who?"

"Craig." she replied.

Panic shot through him, "I'm sorry, your cell was ringing and I answered - " she smiled at him.

"Aaron, it's fine. He's been calling all day."

His eyebrows raised, "Really?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Sarah sighed, "He's not happy about my hours, but he has to accept it. New life equals changes."

Hotch looked at the others dancing, "Did you want to dance?" he asked.

"You don't have to, Aaron." she told him.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up, "You know you want to."

* * *

Hotch was struggling to keep sane, he really shouldn't be doing this, dancing with Sarah. But he couldn't help himself.

His hands were on her waist, and they had no intention of moving.

He was in dangerous territory.

She wasn't his.

But Sarah didn't seem to care, so he didn't care.

"Why does he keep calling you?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Because he needs to get used to the fact that I like to go out after work." she rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

Sarah smiled at his response, "He's working anyway." she added.

"He's jealous." Hotch couldn't stop himself.

"Why would he be jealous?" she asked, wanting to know what he meant by the comment.

"Because... " he paused, "... you're dancing with your amazing Unit Chief."

It was clichéd if anything.

"That was terrible," Sarah laughed.

A faint rose colour trailed up Hotch's neck, as he became suddenly very warm. _And now you're blushing, well done Hotchner_, he thought to himself.

He tried to hide it, but she'd already spotted it.

"You're turning Salmon, Aaron." Sarah pointed as is soon turned into Pigment red shade, "wow, maybe I got the shade wrong or is it too hot in here?" she teased him, as he became more self-conscience.

* * *

"You know what?" Sarah asked Hotch.

"What?"

She smiled, "You're great fun." she squeezed his knee and it sent tingles up his spine.

Hotch's heart rose.

He was fun.

Fun.

"I haven't been called fun since I was nineteen? And that was a long time ago." he admitted.

Sarah smiled even more, "Well, I was causing havoc when I was that age, and still am apparently." she joked, but then frowned, "Actually, I think that's when I got my first of many scars."

Hotch sent her a look, "Oh right." he nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked him, as he looked at his watch, "Ugh... just gone ten, which isn't bad considering how much work we get through." he said.

"We so have to get drunk."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "I can't do that, we have to be in early tomorrow, you know that." he told her.

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, but where's the fun in that?

He shrugged, "It's work."

"Okay, if I get drunk... which I might well do," Sarah paused, and looked at Hotch.

"What?" he frowned.

"Can you drive me home?"

Hotch burst into laughter.

* * *

Dave stood over with JJ, watching Sarah and Hotch talk.

"He's so flirting with her." JJ sighed.

"I know."

JJ looked at Dave, "It's cute actually," she commented.

"Too cute to be true." Dave said.

"But he's trying," JJ said, "which is good."

Dave nodded, "True."

They both turned back, watching the scene in front of them.

It was kind of fascinating just seeing the two of them talking, they looked so free and relaxed.

Hotch looked relaxed for the first time in ages, his suit jacket was thrown aside, his tie not even there. And even a few buttons of his dress shirt were undone, exposing his chest a little.

That signaled one thing.

Aaron Hotchner was trying to get back out there.

Dave smiled and sipped his drink; he was satisfied with his conclusion.

But then another rushed to his mind, _was Hotch interested in Sarah?_

* * *

JJ sighed standing up, "I better get going, it's not fair on Will or Henry." she said, grabbing her bag.

"I'll drop you off." Dave offered.

"Thanks, Rossi." she smiled at him.

"Yeah, Garcia and I were gonna get going as well." Morgan spoke, downing the last of his drink.

Emily nodded, "It seems we have the same ideas. Reid?" she asked, turning to the kid.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

The six of them stood, pulling on their jackets, and finishing their drinks. "Hotch? Sarah?" Dave called.

"Yeah?" They said in unison.

They weren't even listening to the others, they were on a different planet.

Dave struggled to hide his small smile, "We're off, it's getting late." he said.

"That's a good point, I should get going." Sarah stood up.

Hotch agreed with her, "Yeah, it sounds like a great idea." he also stood, and pulled on his suit jacket and then put his tie over his shoulders.

* * *

The eight of them walking outside of the bar, and toward the car park. It was raining hard, and it looked like it had no intention of stopped.

"Oh, my god. Rossi quick." JJ squealed, trying to keep her hair dry.

Emily's hood was up and she was smirking at JJ.

Penelope pulled out an umbrella and quickly put it up.

Sarah just let the rain get on with its job, and let it saturate her hair.

Reid was the only one fussing. He was frightened of his hair going frizzy, "Emily, please can we get to the car." he tried to keep it straight.

Hotch pulled over his suit jacket, and held it over Sarah's head, trying to stop the rain. "Thank you." Sarah told him.

That made everyone stop. It was just action, nothing more.

But it was strange because it was coming from Hotch.

"There is no way I can drive," Sarah stated, "I drank way too much."

Derek chuckled at her statement, "I can drive you if - " he was cut off... by Hotch.

"I'll do it, it's on my route." Hotch interrupted.

Morgan's insides twinged, _could he make it anymore obvious?_

"If you don't mind." she said.

Hotch shrugged, "No problem."

The team then went their separate ways, waving goodbye to each other.

Hotch rushed to get the door for his companion, "Hotch, you don't have to." Sarah told him.

"Yes, I do."

He opened the door, as Sarah hopped into his SUV, "Wait." she stopped him, "how much have you had to drink?"

"Only 2, and I fairly sober, you can trust me."

Those words hit her hard. She could trust him. She could and she knew she could.

"Alrighty then."

She clicked her seat-belt into place, and winked at Hotch.

* * *

"Thanks for this... " Sarah told Hotch, while he flashed her a small smile.

"It's alright," he sighed.

Sarah smiled, as Hotch slowly pulled outside of her house, "Is it just me or is your house really huge?"

She laughed, "Nope, it's an illusion of the mind."

He chuckled.

Sarah unlocked her seat-belt, and looked back at Hotch.

He lent back in his seat, and looked over at her, "I will see you in the morning."

"That you will." she agreed.

Sarah pushed the door open, about to climb out but then leaned back over to Hotch and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

And that's when the same heat from earlier reappeared.

He was going bright red this time.

She's just kissed his cheek.

Sarah climbed out, and started to make her way toward her door, but was stopped by a neighbour. "Hey Ron." she greeted, while Hotch chuckled.

He clicked his seat-belt, and beeped his horn.

Sarah turned and waved at him, as he pulled away from the curb.

Hotch undid more buttons of his shirt, attempting to cool his flushed skin as the skin across his cheek tingled.

He felt something, and it was good.

A sudden thought then sprung to his mind.

Sarah Ward was going to be the death off him.

* * *

**A/N: So, this one's kinda off the top of my head, tell me what you think.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I was kinda freaked out by season 4's finale, it was a weird one, I'll give it that. **

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Episode: To Hell_

* * *

JJ clicked on her remote, as it showed an image of a man, "His name's William Hightower, he claims that over the past month, he's picked up ten people over Detroit, killed them, and dumped their bodies across the border, in Canada." she explained.

"Has he given up the dumpsite?" Emily asked.

"He said, he only wants to talk to the FBI."

"Do we have confirmation that these people are even missing?" Spencer asked.

"Two were reported missing by family months ago, but they all appear to be transients, we're having a hard time finding any information on the.m" JJ answered.

"Garcia." Hotch said.

"Like a bloodhound sir." she said, rushing out with her notepad.

"So, what do we know about this guy?" Derek questioned.

"Until two months ago, he was a sergeant in the US army, he did two tours in Iraq, he lost his left leg, in a roadside ambush, he was discharged with a purple heart, and a commendation for valour." Hotch explained, looking at him.

"And the Royal Canadian Mountain Police, are requesting our help?" Spencer asked.

Hotch sighed, "They don't have a lot of choice."

"He manages to get away with ten murders, why crash the guard post?" JJ asked.

"Could be attempted suicide. And maybe he was trying to take as many people with him, as he could." Sarah suggested.

"He may also be a case of Post-Traumatic Stress disorder." Dave added.

"I don't know."

"Do we think he's legit?" Derek asked.

"I think it's too many bodies to take chances." Hotch stated.

He frowned at the team, who returned his glance.

* * *

"He documented them all in detail, names, photos, dates and locations where he took them." JJ said.

"Military background, he's bound to be organized," Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"He definitely doesn't have a type."

"The only consistency, is that they were all abducted in the same area." Sarah stated.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, what do we know about that?" she asked.

"It's called the Cascordor its right here, it has an extremely high concentrated drug trafficking, prostitution, homeless people." Sarah spoke.

"All high risked behaviour."

"This guy may think it more about opportunity than victimology." Emily said.

"Morgan, Prentiss I want you to head to Detroit." Hotch told them.

"I hear Detroit's beautiful in the summer." Emily commented.

* * *

Sarah, Spencer and JJ were sat listening to a message, as Hotch watched them.

The message ended, "After that, the single cuts out." Hotch sighed.

"This is the same night, she left her Mums house?" Sarah asked.

"Hightower, called in an Army favour, they triangulation the call to a Cell tower, just over the border in Canada, to here."

_The case was becoming more complicated and stranger as the minutes went by. _"Go ahead, Garcia." Hotch called.

"Good news, and bad news, I've got I.D's on multiple border crosses for the dates in question, the trouble is I've got hundreds, and as far as I can tell if your licence doesn't ping for any prior felonies, you're pretty much gonna pass go, and collect two-hundred Canadian dollars." she said.

"She's right, they busiest cross in North America, slow traffic trucks mostly, stop and searches, would cause too many delays." said the Detective.

"So he's virtually got free passage." Dave sighed.

"Once he crosses, he's only got woods to hide whatever he's doing."

* * *

Spencer and Sarah walked in, seeing JJ just coming off her cell. "How's it going?" Spencer asked.

"Majority of the people on the street, aren't even from Detroit, we don't have last names on most of them, no hometown's unless there's a missing file's report on file somewhere… it's impossible." JJ told them, looking already worn.

"Their families probably gave up on seeing them, a long time ago." Spencer said.

"Well, I would never give up." JJ looked at her laptop.

"Can you hand me William Hightower's report." Sarah quickly gave it to her, as JJ then walked out.

Spencer's cell rang, "Garcia." he said.

"Sherlock, it's Watson, I think I've got something." Garcia's loud voice greeted.

"What have you found?" he questioned.

"I checked Detroit crime reports over the last months, because Derek and Emily thought there might be something, like a suit of assaults... " Penelope said, before she started a deep rant.

One thing was playing on Sarah's mind. _William Hightower, can't be their unsub, it just doesn't fit._

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Like? Hate?**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, guys!**

* * *

_Episode: To Hell_

* * *

Sarah, Hotch and William climbed out of the SUV. "There's nothing here." William said.

They looked around, and the two agents drew their guns and turned on their torches. "Split up, the rivers over here." Hotch said, walking off.

William followed Sarah, as she came across a bush and peered into it, "Over here!" she called, making her way through the bushes. Hotch caught up with them, and watched as Sarah climbed through, "Looks like he may have stashed cars on either side of the river." Sarah finding a car that had been covered up by the surrounding wilderness so it could blend into the landscape.

"The Licence plate is missing." William pointed out.

"Garcia, I need you to run a Licence number." Hotch said.

"Three, seven, nine, November two, Papa, four, four." Sarah read aloud, as Hotch continued to talk to Garcia.

"We got him!"

* * *

The three of them jumped out and faced a lone farmhouse, which was in the middle of nowhere. Sarah walked toward house, the others following her. Hotch wouldn't leave her side. She reached to push the door open, but Hotch stopped her, "Let me do it." he whispered as she stepped aside.

Hotch pushed the door open, and walked inside. They went their separate ways, as Sarah rounded a corner and saw a man lying in a bed, with a white tube coming out of his neck. "Aaron." Sarah murmured, as he looked at her, coming to her side.

"Sir, are you alright?" Hotch asked him.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned.

Sarah frowned, "Did someone do this to you?"

"Get the hell out of my house!" he shouted.

"You're Mason Turner?" Spencer asked.

"That's not your business." he replied.

"He's our Unsub?"

* * *

**A/N: Wallah! Sorry it's short... :(**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I was kinda sickened by the fact that the pigs had eaten the bodies, it's disgusting.**

_Episode: And Back_

* * *

"Who the hell are you people?"

"You are Mason Turner?" JJ asked.

Mason glanced at JJ, "Doctor Turner."

"This is my sister, Lee Hightower, has she been here?" William asked, showing a photo.

"Can someone please tell me, what the hell is going on?" Mason asked.

"We're with the FBI, we've been invited by the RCM to assist in an ongoing investigation." Aaron explained.

"You haven't been invited into my home." Mason said. "My Canadian home! Now get out, before I call the proper authority's!" he threatened, as Sarah walked out.

* * *

She walked outside Derek and Emily. "Hey, what's this thing?" Sarah asked, walking toward a large wooden container.

"I don't know much about pig farms, as you may think." Emily, spoke, as Derek came to her side.

"Prentiss, Ward, it's a hand print, and it looks like blood." Derek said, as they watched.

Sarah placed her hands on the lid, as she glanced at him. Sarah lifted the lid, as her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god." Derek spoke, as Emily looked.

He ran off, going to get the rest of the team.

Shoes.

It was filled with shoes, of the victims.

* * *

The rest of the team came running, as Hotch went straight to Sarah's side, "Are you alright?" she nodded at him.

"These, eh, they belong to victims?" The Detective asked.

"Possibly." Emily replied.

"Why just the shoes, where are the bodies?" he asked.

"Eh, guys, I don't there is gonna be any bodies," Came Spencer's voice.

Sarah looked at him, "You're joking."

"Pigs are Omnivores, they'll eat anything, and by anything, I mean _ anything._"

* * *

Sarahwas stood next to Spencer, as Hotch looked at them. "Sarah, Reid, Lucas is your assignment, find his room, check his things, look for anything that may tell us where he may go."

"We're on it."

"One more thing, Mason warned me that his brother's extremely psychotic, and he won't go down without a fight." Dave told them.

"Prentiss, help JJ get the picture out to the press, when they get here, anyone will notice a man that big." Hotch ordered.

"Got it." She said, as Spencer and Sarah walked off.

* * *

"Mason said his brother sometimes sleeps on the couch, or he disappears for days at a time." Sarah told Hotch.

"He doesn't have a room?" he questioned.

Sarah sighed, "Not according, to Mason."

"Keep looking around, picture their whole lives, there's gotta be something around here, which can help us." Hotch told her.

Sarah looked at him,as Hotch stared back at her.

* * *

Sarah and Spencer were searching the barn as she spotted a ladder. "Spencer." he turned around and looked at her. "Up there." she then began climbing up it.

She peered around, seeing Rat up there. Spencer followed Sarah up, the both of them walking around. Sarah spotted something, that made her stop. There were loads of drawing. It was like a child's bedroom, there was a small bed in the middle but it was mainly covered in drawing._  
_

The two of them stopped, seeing a drawing with an eye on it and a person.

* * *

"Sarah? Reid?" Hotch shouted.

"Up here!" Sarah shouted, he looked up and watched her, "Hey, we found out where he sleeps."

"So, Mason was lying?" he asked.

"I find it hard to believe he didn't know his brother was living in the barn." Sarah spoke, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything up there that's gonna help us find him?" Hotch questioned, as Sarah looked at Spencer.

"No, nothing yet, I will say this though, I doubt he's Psychotic." she said.

Hotch frowned, "Why's that?"

"There's a collection of drawings up here, to suggest Autism or Moderate-Mental retardation. Now, Retardation and Psychosis in the exact same subject, is exceedingly rare, is more likely that he doesn't understand the axe he's committed." Sarah explained.

"Does that suggest a violent nature?"

She shrugged, "No, nothing in the drawings, but they suggest that someone's been watching him, childlike, I have a feeling, when we find him he's going to be scared and extremely confused."

"He'll fight?"

She frowned, "Um, yes, no, I don't know, maybe?" he nodded and went to walk away.

"Hey, Hotch!" Spencer called. "Do you ever get the feeling that a case isn't gonna end well?" Spencer asked.

"Reid, keep looking, this girl needs us." Hotch said sharply, and turned to walk off again.

* * *

**A/N: So, I haven't got much to say about this one.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

* * *

_Episode: And Back_

* * *

"They were doing experiments." Dave said, looking between Hotch, Sarah and Spencer.

"Spinal regeneration?" Sarah questioned.

"Probably, he was definitely trying to fix himself." Dave spoke.

"Stem cell harvesting, see the equipment is too unsophisticated, there's no way it would have ever worked." Sarah stated, as Spencer nodded.

"Sarah's right." he agreed.

"You were a Prosecutor Hotch, could you convict this guy? A Quadriplegic, who clearly never touched any of the victims." Dave said.

"I don't know, we need to concentrate on Kelly, we can't worry about the other stuff right now." Hotch said, walking off.

"He might get away with this."

* * *

"Ward! C'mon let's go! You're with me." Hotch shouted, rushing out of the house, as William watched them go.

Sarah was driving as Hotch watched his phone. "Almost there, just a couple more hundred yards." he said, as Derek, Emily and some officers ran past, with dogs.

Sarah climbed out, and drew her gun. "It should be right here." Hotch said, walking into the woods, going in the same direction the others had gone in..

They ran down a ditch, looking around.

"It should be here, it should be right here." Hotch kept saying.

"There's nothing here." Derek said.

"Kelly?! Kelly!"

* * *

Everyone was shouting. "We're in exactly the right spot, everybody split up!" Hotch shouted.

"Kelly! Kelly!" Sarah shouted, walking.

She then spotted stopped seeing the same image of the eyes, she and Spencer had found earlier. "Guys!" Sarah carried on walking, and hit something hard. She started moving away leaves and came across a wooden door.

Sarah glanced up at the rest of team as they watched. She pulled it open and climbed down, "Kelly Sheen?"

"I'm down here." Kelly replied, as Sarah jumped down, her gun drawn.

She turned, "Lucas Turner, this is the FBI." Sarah pointed her gun at Lucas, as Hotch pulled Kelly away from him. Several SWAT members came down, and pointed their gun at him, as Derek and Sarah stayed.

Lucas stood up.

"Don't shoot." she warned, as Lucas charged.

But the SWAT team didn't listen and shot him. "No! No! No! Stop! No!" Derek and Sarah protested, as Lucas fell.

* * *

Sarah stared out of the jets window, as her cell beeped.

It was Craig.

_I figure you may want cheering up, so I'm cooking a romantic meal, don't argue :)_

Sarah rolled her eyes, as she read it.

"Something wrong?" she looked up seeing Hotch.

"Craig's cooking dinner, yay!" Sarah said sarcastically, while he chuckled.

"At least it's not microwaved meals." he said seriously, as she frowned at him.

"But I don't know what he's doing."

Hotch nodded, "Fair point."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's short.**

**With the next chapter, I feel even more mean.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hopefully, you guys like this one.**

**I hated this part of the episode, it was horrible.**

* * *

Hotch unlocked his apartment door, and flicked on the lights. He placed his keys on the table, as he walked in. Turning, he threw his briefcase onto his couch and went to grab a Scotch.

As he carried on walking, he pulled off his gun and badge, and set them down along with his cell. Hotch picked up the bottle and unscrewed it.

Hotch then went to drink some, but paused as he heard someone behind him.

He turned around slowly, seeing George Foyet standing there, "You should have made a deal."

He lifted his gun towards his head.

* * *

Sarah unlocked her front door, as _Broken_ by Lifehouse reached her, it was one of her favourite songs, and she knew that Craig knew that.

"Okay, you really are pulling out the cards tonight."

"Don't I always?" Craig walked over from the kitchen and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Yes, you do.," she agreed, pulling away. "Let me go change."

"Okay." he walked back off as Sarah ran up the stairs.

* * *

A pan dropped from downstairs, as Sarah smiled hearing it. It was probably Craig. She straightened out her shirt, and sighed.

_Bang! Bang!_

Sarah turned sharply, as the two gunshots went off. She reached into her draw and grabbed a gun. She tentatively walked out of the room and glanced up the hall quickly.

No one was around

Sarah moved toward the stairs, as she checked the hall completely to make sure everything was fine.

She then peered down the stairs, her gun drawn. No one. She pulled it back and sighed.

But that was when a pair of hands came into contact with her back and pushed her.

She fell and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Sarah groaned as she got to her feet.

She looked to her right and saw Craig on the floor along with two blood stains.

Footsteps.

Sarah turned to look at the stairs.

* * *

"George."

"Sit down." he ordered, walking over to her.

Sarah watched him as he walked closer to her. She took a breath before kicking him in the abdomen, he crouched over in pain, "You don't tell me what to do." she warned, kicking the gun away.

George stood back up and glared, ripping off his mask. "You shouldn't have done that." he growled.

"You shouldn't have done that." she spat at him, indicating to Craig.

He grappled her as she threw him off of her and kicked him again, "You're tough… I like that." he hit her, "Feisty women are so much more fun."

Sarah grabbed his collar and punched him but George got the upper hand and hit her again, "I win."

George reached for something that was on the the floor, and sighed. "Right, I found these and I'd thought they'd be useful… a bit kinky I'd say."

Handcuffs.

* * *

Foyet had handcuffed her to the radiator so she was unable to move. "Craig, it's time!" he called, ripping his shirt open, exposing his bare chest.

George unzipped his coat and sighed, "I'm going to stab you nine times. After a few times, you'll probably go into shock, and then feel nothing." he told him.

Sarah tried to break the cuffs, but nothing was happening. George sighed again and turned to her and shot her in leg.

She winced, "Sorry."

George turned back to Craig, who was about to pass out.

"Number one." George stabbed his chest, and repeated to do the action.

Sarah couldn't look at them. She couldn't watch another person she loved die. She finally managed to look at them and saw that Craig was unconscious, but George carried on.

She went move, but then he picked up his gun, and shot her other leg. She couldn't move them at all now. Sarah was in pain but she was trying to ignore it.

"Craig, it's no fun, if you're not even with us." George pushed down on his chest, as blood spilled out but he got no response.

"Stop it! Leave him alone, George." Sarah called out.

"I've only done five out of nine puncture wounds, Ward. Four more to go yet, remember?" he replied, as she tried to break free.

"Don't worry, you're next."

* * *

"Right, Ward. It's your turn." came George's voice. He pulled her over to him as she groaned in pain.

George lifted Sarah's top and smiled, as he ran his hands over her skin. "Your skin is so soft." he spoke, as she just laid there.

"Just get it over with." Sarah hissed at him.

"Oh no. You see I think I'm gonna have my way with you first... " he sighed, pulling his own shirt over his head, "... you're just too tempting."

George grinned, as he reached for her trousers and unzipped them, "I have to admit, I did feel bad for forcing you through that window," he slid them off of her legs, "but that's in the past, Sarah. I have a feeling you're not the type of person to hold grudges."

And then he pressed his lips on hers, with such a force that Sarah was trapped.

She couldn't run, she couldn't fight. She was helpless.

She was vulnerable, and in the hands of George Foyet.

* * *

George smiled as he pulled back from, whose head was to the side, and her eyes were filled with tears, "Well, that was an experience, a great one." he chuckled.

He zipped up his trousers, and glanced at her, "I really don't want to do this, but you and your little FBI buddies were too persistent and ruined all my fun," George sighed, "I'm gonna be truthful with you, this is gonna to hurt, but then you won't feel a thing and it won't hurt anymore."

George pulled out his knife, "One... two... three... " he counted down before pushing the knife into her stomach.

"You… son of a… bitch."

George frowned at her, "Don't talk, it will hurt less." he told her, and she realized something.

George Foyet was showing her remorse.

He carried on stabbing her, as Sarah just laid there. She felt violated, and sick.

Her breathing was ragged, her skin already growing a sickly, pasty white colour.

George slowly pulled the blade out of her chest, and placed it down, "I'm gonna drive you two to the Hospital, it's the least I can do as I caused this inconvenience."

Sarah watched as her unlocked the handcuffs, and reached the house cell, and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, there's been a home invasion at my work colleagues home, 218 Kings road, please hurry." George hung up.

Sarah tried to reach for Craig's hand, but she was too weak, and could hardly move.

George got to his feet, and prepared himself, "I always did like you. You were my favourite agents, you and Agent Hotchner."

* * *

**A/N: I hated writing this, I felt so bad and guilty.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: This is based more on Hotch and Sarah than on the case in this episode.**

* * *

_Episode: Nameless, Faceless._

* * *

Hotch's eyes slowly opened, as he looked around. "Where… am I?"

"In the hospital." came Dave's voice.

"… How did I get here?"

"Foyet drove you." Morgan spoke, as Hotch looked at the people surrounding him.

"Can you remember what happened?" Emily asked him. _… George Foyet…_

"What'd he take?" Hotch asked.

"What do you mean?" Dave frowned

Hotch swallowed, "The Reaper always takes something from his victims; do we know what he took?"

"… There was a page missing from your date planner, in the address section, in the "B's"" Emily said.

"What'd he leave?"

"… I don't know" Emily spoke.

"He also leaves something with his victims." he added.

"I looked over your whole apartment, nothing felt out of place." Emily told Hotch

"Where are my clothes?" he asked.

Emily grabbed a bag, as she pulled out his shirt; he took hold of the bag and pulled out his wallet, and opened it.

In there was a picture of Haley and Jack.

Hotch lent back, and closed his eyes. _No. _

"Haley's maiden name is Brooks," he sighed, "I always listed her in the "B's" in my personal information, in case it felt into the wrong hands."

Hotch looked at them, "He knows where they live."

* * *

Hotch was looking at the photo of Haley and Jack as last night replayed over and over in his mind.

_George sat at the wall, trying to frighten Hotch, and it soon turned into a fight, but Hotch was over powered. He then proceed to stab him nine times._

Suddenly beeping went off.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked, rushing over to his side.

"I don't know."

Emily stood up, panicked.

"Agent Hotchner?"

"Can you hear me?" Hotch tried to look. "Agent Hotchner?"

"I'm okay" he muttered over and over.

But his doctor didn't look too convinced and began to check him over.

* * *

The scene kept replaying in Hotch's head, as he just laid there. He was brought out of his thoughts when a commotion started on the ward.

Nurses were running around, "Agent Ward! You're not meant to be walking!" a nurse shouted, as Hotch struggled to sit up.

Sarah was in a Wheelchair. It made sense, she was shot in both legs and was unable to walk properly.

"You'll have to drag me back down to that ward," she snapped, "I'm fine! Just let me - " she stopped, as she saw something. Hotch thought she was coming to see him, but he was wrong.

"Agent Ward, you were shot in both legs, you need to rest." the Nurse warned.

"Sarah?" Emily said, walking to her.

She turned, as she met her eyes.

"Emily?"

* * *

"What happened?" Emily asked, frowning at her friend.

"George Foyet happened."

Emily's face dropped, "Did he?" she asked, pointed to her chest.

Sarah nodded, "Yeah and sexually violated my dignity." she said.

"He didn't... " Emily trailed off.

"I didn't expect anything less, especially from him."

"Oh Sarah," Emily sighed. "You and Hotch are both in the same boat."

Sarah frowned, "Why? Please don't tell me... "

Emily nodded, "Yeah, he drove him in."

"He did the exact same with us."

Emily looked to her side and saw Craig lying in a bed on life support. "Oh, my god."

* * *

Emily walked back toward Hotch's room, looking sickened.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Hotch rushed out.

Emily struggled to think of the words, "Foyet... attacked Sarah and Craig, I assume after he targeted you." she told Hotch.

He looked past her, and saw that Sarah had disguarded her wheelchair and exchanged it for some crutches and was standing outside a room.

* * *

**A/N: I feel so mean :( Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Episode: Nameless, Faceless._

* * *

Hotch turned to Emily, "You were at my place right?" she nodded, "Could you tell how he got in?"

"I'm not sure." Emily sighed, "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"I don't know. After he stabbed me the first time, I don't remember anything, it all goes blank." Hotch glanced at her.

Hotch spotted Haley at the window, as she walked in.

Emily walked out, leaving them alone.

* * *

Haley walked toward him, as Hotch watched her.

"How do you feel?" she asked him, quietly.

"I'm gonna be okay… did they explain to you, what's happening?"

"They said the Marshal's services are taking us straight from here, and are putting us in protective custody." Haley told him.

"I am sorry." Hotch told her.

Haley watched him. "Do you know where they're gonna take us?"

"No, I don't and that's the point, I can't know where you're going," he explained. "if you have any contact with anyone, he could track you."

"Jack has school he has friends, and I have a job now." Haley frowned at him.

Hotch nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry." he apologized.

Silence was taking its place.

"We will catch him, and I promise you, you will come back, and I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." he promised her.

"Are you sure, that we're in danger?" Haley asked.

"… yes" he had hesitated.

"And what about you, are you gonna be safe?"

Hotch looked at his ex-wife, "He wants to see me suffer, knowing that my son is out, and I can't see him is better, than killing me."

"What am I supposed to say to Jack?" Haley pressed.

"That is a vacation, and that it's not gonna be for very long." she smiled at him sadly.

"How am I supposed to keep him safe, if there is no-one I know to help me?" Haley asked, crying.

Hotch smiled at her, "Haley, you're strong, you lived with me, and this job, and you've practically raising Jack all by yourself, and you're a great mother."

"Can you catch this man?" she asked.

"I will catch this man." Hotch promised her.

She looked behind her, "Jack wants to come in."

"I want to see him too, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect him, but you both need this, please." she pleaded.

Hotch sat up, "Okay."

* * *

Jack walked in, holding Haley's hand loosely, "Hey buddy, come on in." Haley lifted him up onto the bed.

"Don't worry, it's okay, the Doctor's made sure I'm completely fine." Jack watched Hotch, "Did Mommy tell you, that you two are gonna take a trip?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah." he said.

"So I'm not gonna see you for a while." Hotch added.

"Why?" Jack questioned, fiddling with his hands.

"Well, think about like when Daddy goes away for work. Only this time, you and Mommy get to go someplace." he explained to his small son, "But what do I tell you every time I go away?"

"You love me."

"More than anything in the world," Hotch said.

"Are you okay?" Jack questioned, looking up at his father.

Hotch smiled, "I'm very proud of you, every single day." he lent forward, and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Jack said, quietly.

"Take care of Mom, okay?"

Jack nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Hotch looked down, seeing Dave at the door. "Did you hear what happened this morning?" he asked.

"… No."

"We uh, situation, unsub had already killed two people, said he was gonna keep killing, unless a man used his son as bait."

"What happened?" Hotch asked.

"We kept the boy safe, worked a profile, it was a happy ending." Dave said.

Hotch looked around. "Do you know why, I'm telling you this?"

"…Yes." he nodded.

"No other group in the world, could have pulled off what your team did in a matter of hours."

Hotch refused to meet his eyes, "I appreciate what you're trying to do, Dave."

"We'll get Foyet." Dave promised.

"I promised Haley, that we'd get him. But the truth is, if he stops killing, we have no way of tracking him," Hotch explained, looking the ceiling. "He stopped killing for the pleasure of ten years, to watch Shaunessy's life full apart." Hotch spoke.

"What's Jack gonna remember about me in ten years?" Hotch asked him.

"Hotch, look at me, I'm telling you, we'll get him."

* * *

A knock on the door caused Hotch to look up, "Sarah." he sat up.

"You look like hell." she blurted, as he chuckled.

Hotch nodded, "I know," he watched her, "Are you alright?"

Hotch's eyes fell on her arms, they were bruised and she had more than a few on her face.

"Alive." she spoke, looking away.

"How is he?" Hotch asked, referring to Craig.

She looked up at him, "He's not gonna make it, I know that despite the fact that my mind attempts to deny at every chance it gets."

Hotch frowned, as he looked at her. "Did Emily tell you what happened?"

He nodded, "Foyet attacked the both of you."

Sarah sighed, "Oh, she was true to her word, she didn't tell you everything."

"Everything?" Hotch frowned. _Please, don't tell me he did what I think he did, _Hotch searched her face.

"I think you already know."

"Did he rape you?"

Sarah looked at Hotch, as he returned her gaze. "Yes." she said without a hesitation, "I'm not going to lie to you, Aaron."

Anger flooded through him, as gritted his teeth, "I'll kill him... with my bare hands."

Sarah nodded, "I think we all want that," she reached for his hand.

"He had no right." he glared, holding her hand.

"Aaron."

Hotch sighed, "He had no right to touch you."

"Aaron, look at me." Sarah said a little louder, as his eyes found hers.

He hadn't realized he was getting angrier by the second.

"You need to calm down," she squeezed his hand, "We will catch Foyet."

Hotch nodded, "Did he leave you anything?"

She nodded.

"What?"

Sarah reached into her jacket, and pulled out a small note. She handed it to him.

Hotch unfolded it, and read the writing, _I couldn't help myself, ever since I forced through the window with Derek... I felt so bad. I wanted you and I gave into temptation because I couldn't help myself any longer. I'm sorry._

Hotch frowned, Foyet had shown her remorse. He looked up at her.

"I know," she nodded, "Remorse. He repeatedly apologized to me."

"It's odd."

Sarah sighed, "I'll second that."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think?**

**Please follow, favourite and review!**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tell me what you think as well.**

* * *

Derek's head shot up, as he saw Sarah walk into the bullpen, looking tired as hell. "Sarah!" he shouted, grinning. "Sweet Pea, welcome back." he hugged her gently, but soon pulled back. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Truth?" she asked him.

"The truth."

"I'm just finding a way to distract myself. They've got me on speed dial, if anything happens." she told him, "Is Hotch in yet?"

He turned with her, "No, Prentiss's bringing him. The man, told me he was cleared to drive."

* * *

The team, minus Emily and Hotch, were sat on the jet waiting for them to arrive.

Sudden footsteps, could be heard, "Good morning." came Hotch's voice, as he stepped onto the jet.

"Good to see you." Dave spoke.

"You too." Hotch sat down.

"You look well sir." Garcia told him, from the screen on the laptop.

"Thank you." he nodded, and saw Reid's leg, "How long do you have that?"

"I'm not too sure... " he frowned, " ...welcome back."

"Thank you." he repeated. "Any other attacks?" he turned to JJ.

"Um, no. Not yet."

"Call's proven hard to track, he's never had a driver's license, so he's most likely still on foot." Spencer said.

"Or on public transportation." JJ said.

Sarah closed her eyes, almost sighing. "He's not gonna take the bus, his face is everywhere."

"Has anyone one found a stressor?" Hotch asked.

"He just lost his job, he's worker at the factory since nineteen ninety, he's worked there forever, and not a single promotion." Garcia said.

"A long time to be bitter." Derek said.

"Or he doesn't care."

"No, not if he's got a family to feed." JJ suggested.

"Actually, he's of the hermit variety. He's got no one." Garcia stated.

"No one to live for." Sarah concluded.

"So why hasn't he killed himself yet?"

* * *

Derek and Sarah ran up some steps, quickly.

The two of them stopped, seeing two bodies, lying dead on the floor. "Alright, get out of here, and check the perimeter now." Derek said.

Sarah's cell went off, as she quickly cut it off, not even looking at the I.D. was.

Hotch and Emily rushed in, but soon stopped. "We're too late." Hotch growled, walking out.

"Hotch!"

* * *

Hotch walked over. "He called the boy Tommy." he said.

"Is that what set him off?" Sarah asked.

Hotch looked at her, "She thought it was his reflection."

"Whoever hurt him years ago, maybe the same age she is now, he might have seen the similarity." she suggested.

"What about the boy?" Dave asked.

"His real name is Ryan, she says he's quiet, submissive." Hotch replied.

"Derek, getting anything from the other witness?" Sarah turned Morgan.

"Not yet." he said, as Sarah cell went again.

She sighed, pulling it out. The I.D. flashed on the screen, Doctor Hansen. She froze.

"Sarah?" Dave asked, as she looked up.

"It's the hospital."

"Answer it." he urged her.

"Hello?" she spoke, worry flooding through her.

"Agent Ward, you need to get here right now."

"What's wrong?" she questioned, "Has something happened?"

"Just get here as quick as you can, and soon."

"Go, Sarah go." Dave spoke.

She shook her head. "The case… I can't."

"He's more important, now go." he forced her into a car.

* * *

She ran through the wards, and skidded to halt, as she was met by Craig's doctor. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" Sarah walked over to him.

"Agent Ward, Mr Jones died an hour ago."

It didn't compute to her. "No, you're lying. He was doing fine." she told him.

Hansen frowned, "He was, he really was. But then he just crashed, it can happen."

"I know it can happen." she whispered, seeing the bed empty.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she struggled to swallow.

"We found this in he trouser pocket, I thought you would want it." he handed her a ring box.

Sarah shakily reached out and took it, and opened the black box.

There sat an engagement ring.

* * *

Sarah pushed the glass doors open, as she almost fell into the bullpen.

Garcia had heard her from the conference room, and frowned. She walked out, and made her way along the catwalk, "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

Sarah turned seeing Garcia.

Garcia frowned, and became worried. "Sweetie, you've been crying, what's wrong?" she rushed over to her, her arms open.

He eyes found Garcia's, "Uh... Craig died... " she trailed off.

"You should be at the hospital." Garcia insisted.

"No." she said sharply, as Garcia shrunk back, "I can't be there, why doesn't anybody understand that?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Garcia took her arm, "Come on, let's get you some coffee."

* * *

Sarah held a mug in her hands tightly, as the heat burnt them, "The teams back." Garcia spoke, as sitting beside her, "Honey, you hold that mug any tighter you'll break it."

"Hey Baby Girl, Sweet Pea!" Derek greeted, walking in.

The rest of the team followed him, eyeing the agent who was hold her mug, much too tightly, "Sweet Pea?" he asked, as Garcia pulled the mug out of the woman's hands and set it down on the table.

Sarah looked up at Derek and his face fell, "Whoa, what's happened?" he asked, walking over.

"If I hear that being asked one more time, I swear I'll - " she stood up, irritated.

"Sarah." Dave warned, walking over.

"Don't "Sarah" me for gods sake, I just want to be alone," she grabbed her bag, "If you're that curious I'm sure Penelope will fill you in."

Dave took her arm, and pulled her out.

Hotch watched, as they talked. She was getting more upset, and Dave was making things worse.

"Is he?" Dave pressed, as Sarah nodded.

"First Tate, now him. I don't know what to do." she spoke.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. He will be found." Dave promised, as she sighed.

"You don't know that."

"No, you're right, I don't. But I do know that we have the best team that the BAU has ever seen." he hugged her tightly.

Her hand brushed her pocket as she cringed. "Oh, my god." she breathed out.

"What?" he pulled back, as Sarah pulled out the black box.

"Craig was going to propose when Foyet attacked."

* * *

Dave drank from his cup, as he bit back a sigh.

It was hopeless, the girl wouldn't listen to him.

She seemed too upset to even function.

Dave looked to his side to Hotch walking toward him, "Where is she?" he pressed, his eyes not being able to find Sarah.

"Who the hell knows." Dave let out.

Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed her number, "Ward?" he asked.

Sarah picked up on the third ring, "what?" she replied.

"Where are you?" Hotch rushed out.

Sarah sighed one the other line, "why do you want to know?"

"Because you're not emotionally stable right now." Hotch told her.

"How would you know how I feel?" she retorted, as Hotch began walking off.

"Where are you?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sarah demanded.

"Because I need to know you're safe!" he let out, as Morgan and Emily turned to look at him.

"I'm on the roof."

* * *

Hotch ran up the stair well, and burst onto the roof.

His eyes scanned the large area, trying to spot her before anything drastic happened.

There she was.

The far end, standing near the edge.

Hotch broke into yet another run, "Don't do it!" he shouted.

Sarah smiled, hearing his voice.

"Don't you dare jump."

Hotch slowed, and reached to pull her back.

"I wasn't gonna jump, dummy." she told him, sitting down on the ledge.

Hotch watched her, and moved to sit down next to her, "just don't do anything stupid." he murmured.

She gave him a smile, "I'm not that stupid." she informed Hotch.

Hotch didn't look convinced, so he just sighed, "I know, you're not up to going back to your house... " he trailed off, "... your welcome at mine."

Sarah looked at him, "I'll think about it... I'm sorry about earlier," she looked at him, "I never meant to lash out on you." she apologized.

Hotch nodded, "I know." he took her hand in his and they just sat there.

* * *

"Right girl, me and you, we're gonna hit my couch, and watch some movies." Derek talked to Sarah, as she stared down.

"I'd like that Derek." she nodded.

"Alright."

He grabbed his jacket, and slung it over his shoulders, "I'll invite Penelope and Reid, too." he added.

She nodded, "sounds good, apart from the fact that I can't go home." she sighed.

He stopped and faced, "I have a spare room at my apartment, and until you're ready, it's yours girl." he told her.

"You don't have to."

Derek smiled at her, "I insist."

Sarah agreed, "as long as I won't be a burden."

"Never," he shook his head, and saw her face. "hey." Sarah looked at him, "we will get him, and everything will get better, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." she replied.

He pulled her into a hug, "Well, you're lucky because I'm great with my promises, Sweet Pea." he murmured against her hair.

* * *

**A/N: Oh dear... I'm sorry, but I had to let Craig go, for Hotch and Sarah's relationship to grow.**

**I hope you like it either way.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So this is a filler, based on Sarah's first night at Morgan's.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Morgan kicked his front door open, once he'd unlocked it, carrying handfuls of shopping. "just put your stuff anywhere."

Sarah followed him, "you sure you're okay with this?" she asked.

Morgan chuckled, ignoring the question she'd been asking since they got into the car.

_Woof! Woof!_

"You have a dog?" she pressed.

"Clooney," he corrected her, "you're not allergic to dogs are you?" he asked, as a precaution.

"No."

Clooney sprinted toward the door, sniffing the new guest before sitting and wagging his tail, madly.

Sarah then began stroking his shot fur, while Clooney rolled onto his back, wanting her to rub his stomach.

Morgan stopped, and the looked at the scene in front of him, "... oh, okay." _unbelievable, warms to all the ladies._

* * *

Hotch rose from his desk, finally realizing how late it was and decided to leave for the night. He had no more paperwork, even though he knew that tomorrow morning, there'd be another growing pile for him to do.

On he way out, he bumped into Rossi. "hey Dave," he greeted, smiling at his friend.

"Aaron," he nodded.

Hotch narrowed his eyes, "when did everyone else leave?" he looked around the bullpen.

Dave shrugged, "around half an hour ago, why?"

"I wanted to talk with... " he trailed off, as Dave sent him a look. "what?!" he demanded.

"She left with Morgan, he's putting her up, until she's ready to walk back into that hellhole." Dave explained, bitterly.

"She _left _with Morgan?" Hotch repeated.

"Yeah."

* * *

Morgan picked up two beers from his fridge and closed it.

He walked over to the couch, and handed Sarah one, "cheers, girl." he toasted, and clinked the bottles together.

Clooney was laid across her feet, not wanting to move at all.

"You sure you don't mind?" and again.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "girl, for the last time, it's fine." he told her. "I'm cool with it and Clooney's cool."

Sarah nodded, "alright." she let out.

"Enough said," Morgan laid back, "movie?" he asked.

"Sure." she agreed.

"Alrighty... " he got up and walked toward a cabinet. "I got The Hurt Locker, X-Men, Transformers, Avatar... The Hangover, I forgot I had this!"

Sarah grinned, "well then we have to watch it."

"The Hangover it is."

* * *

Hotch unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, sighing.

He launched his briefcase onto his couch, and threw his keys in any direction.

He'd offered to put her up, _but she obvious prefers Morgan's company_, he thought bitterly.

He rid himself of his jacket, and tie. He pulled out his cell, checking to see if he had any messages.

One.

He opened it up, and read it. _I'm crashing at Morgan's, thanks for the offer, I would've taken it but he didn't really give me much of a choice. I'm sorry._

Sarah.

Hotch sighed. She was sorry, she never meant for the offer to backfire like that. She made the message personal, by saying she's sorry, she really was, which meant she was going to take his offer.

_Dammit, Morgan! _he mentally cursed, annoyed more than anything.

Hotch got up and poured himself a scotch, to drown his thoughts.

It then hit him.

He was crushing on his subordinate.

No, he couldn't be?

But it seemed like he was, even Dave said so.

Was Dave right?

Hotch downed the scotch and poured out another, and downed that one too.

He was, he really was.

"Dave was right... " he groaned. "... I'm such an indiot."

* * *

Sarah was sat on Morgan's couch, watching the movie they'd chosen for the night, but couldn't help but feel guilty.

Hotch had offered first, and she was with Morgan.

Sat on his couch, watching a DVD.

It was unfair to him.

But it would be awkward, if she was staying with Hotch. He was her boss and she was his subordinate, it screams **bad idea**.

She'd texted him, letting him know, but she'd gotten no reply and that made her feel even worse.

He was pissed with her.

She could sense it.

_Shit_.

_What was she going to do now?_

They had a good relationship, god knows why didn't she take the offer as soon as it was placed on the table, and then she wouldn't be in this mess.

_You're so stupid._

But Sarah couldn't do anything about it at the moment, it was late.

She was tired, and she most certainly didn't want to bother Hotch.

And Hotch probably didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

No answer.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Hotch frowned, Sarah wasn't answering her cell, she always answered her cell. _Why isn't she answering?_

He tried two more times, and still got nothing. _She was angry with him?_

She never declined any of his calls.

_Something's wrong._

Hotch tried again and gave a sigh of relief, when she picked up. _Finally_.

"Hotch - " he cut her off.

"Are you okay?" he rushed out.

There was a hesitation, "... what?"

"What?" Hotch frowned, "... are you okay?" he repeated.

He was worried about her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quietly, "I'm fine." her voice was stronger the second time.

"Good." Hotch was glad, he got really worried for a moment, "is Morgan treating you well?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah I would say so." she replied.

It went silent.

"I'm sorry."

Hotch's brow creased, "why're you sorry? You didn't do anything." he argued.

"Yes I did." Sarah said, "you asked me first, and I should've have taken the offer straight away, but I didn't. It wasn't fair on you."

"It's fine."

Sarah sighed, "No, it's not."

Hotch smiled to himself, _she cared about him_.

"It's fine," he repeated, "anyway, I have scotch to keep me company."

"Aaron!" she shouted down the other line, "you're drinking?"

Hotch chuckled, "yeah, I'm pretty sure it's something we all do." he joked.

"You jerk."

He laughed, "I'm drowning my sorrows, don't worry." he reassured her.

"I really am sorry." she spoke.

Hotch sobered up, "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah... " she paused, "... thanks for checking up on me." and then she was gone.

_Your welcome._

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**It was a filler, no cases just a filler.**

**Please followed, favourite and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hopefully, this one isn't as depressing as the other.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

Files were handed out, as JJ briefed the team on their case, "Christy Taylor, runaway, drug addict, was reported missing from Albuquerque in New Mexico three years ago, yesterday, she turned up off a freeway outside of Ria Rancho."

"Sexual assault combined with ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, she was fixated." Sarah spoke.

JJ nodded, "Three victims, in five years, all the women are connected by marks, he likes chains."

"Definitely, a sexual sadist." Emily pointed out.

"He sticks to his type, sixteen and nineteen year-old girls, all blonde." she said.

"Hangs on to them for a while too, look at this, average of two years between abducting and killing them." Spencer's voice drifted across.

"No body count for a long time, this guys in control of his urges." Derek spoke.

"Too controlled, sadists need new victims, new ways to torture but a lot of guys out there who like chains, are we sure this is the same Unsub?" Dave asked.

"Christy Taylor's autopsy report also indicates a second connection between this victims." JJ told him.

"She was pregnant." Spencer said, as they looked directly at him.

"She'd given birth and very soon after, the Unsub had killed her." JJ nodded.

"How soon after?" Sarah asked.

"Minutes."

"This Unsub isn't your typical sexual sadist, he kept exhibiting an assault that we've seen before, but what we haven't seen, is this signature." Hotch paused, "the role his forces these women to fulfil before he kills them; Motherhood."

* * *

"... thank you." Sarah spoke to an officer. "There's no tyre tracks, the body wasn't dumped that far from the road, this guy doesn't care about them, not enough to even hide them very well." she told Spencer, who was leaning against a car.

"That's why this doesn't make any sense, dumpsite's reveal something about the Unsub, at least a geographic familiarity, a place he won't get caught." he replied, as she walked back over to him.

"Okay… so he knows this road."

Spence looked up at her, "except, he abducted Christy in Farmington and then dumps her here in Ria Rancho, that's a hundred and seventy mile drive."

Sarah sighed, "why drive that far to just dump her body by the side of a road?" she asked.

"Forensic counter measure, covering his tracks by sure distance."

Sarah nodded, "so the geographical profile won't do us much good." she concluded.

"No, it will. Just not with the victims, we profiled that it's the babies he's interested in." Spencer said, "that's what will reveal himself."

"The adoption company he sells through, and every network or resources he uses." she added.

"He made shortcuts there, for convince no-one's gonna drive a hundred miles for diapers, or public notary paperwork, the Babies are in the system, which will lead us to him." Spencer said, looking at the map in front of them.

* * *

Spencer had figured out that their guy, was sending the children, to Arizona. Which meant he was covering his tracks even more.

Hotch looked at his team and sighed, "we need to split up. Morgan give the profile to Arizona and New Mexico state Police. Prentiss, Ward, Rossi and Reid, head to Phoenix, Morgan stay here with me, we'll analysis the profile."

Morgan rolled his eyes.

* * *

The team was giving the profile, as the case was get more serious and dangerous, "the Unsub's, we are looking for, are a couple, the man in this relationship probably has a history of sexual violence, he started with stalking and then moved onto assaulting and rape." Derek stated.

"And that violence streak ended temporarily, when he found his wife, for the first years of their marriage she submitted to his torture." Hotch asserted.

Sarah looking around the fairly large crowd, "look for wives who came into the E.R repeatedly, and with obvious signs of spousal abuse, but you are going to have to go back about five years."

"That's because around the time of the first abduction, the visits stopped, the sexual sadist can't find satisfaction for a willingly participant."

"He eventually got a place where he couldn't escalate his violence against her, without killing her, so she made him a deal." Derek continued.

Hotch's hands went into his trouser pockets, "he gets to kidnap, rape and kill each of the runaways, and she gets to keep the children."

"She's been giving the victims a series of prescription prenatal drugs, so you're gonna what to look at the obstetric feel, nurses, OB's."

Dave cleared his throat, "the wife needs these children, first, they were the lifeline that kept her alive, as long as he had other targets, his abuse, she avoided his rage." Dave added.

"So, if these children protect her from abuse, why is she putting them up adoption?" an officer asked.

"We believe the Unsub wants children, who resemble them physically, who no-one would question as their own." Hotch answered.

"All of the runaways have been blonde and which means the Unsub maybe as well," Spencer suggested, "but the first child we found the system was a brunette."

"Whatever the physical characteristic, colour of the eyes, the skin type, the if the baby doesn't have it, he or she, ends up in the foster care system." Dave said, glancing around.

"Wives of sexual sadists, need outlets as a denial mechanism, to coupe with what their partners are doing." Derek crossed his arms over his chest, as he spoke.

"And Motherhood, especially taking care of a hopeless infant, is this woman's way of coping."

* * *

Hotch led the team along into a house, followed by SWAT, who proceed to unlock the front door, allowing them inside.

Sarah walked ahead, pushing a door open and going in. Her gun was at the ready. Emily followed her, as a T.V could be heard.

They glanced at each other, as JJ came in. The three of them nodded, and walked around the corner, to see no one.

But then they spotted a small child lying on the couch, watching the T.V.

Emily moved forward, "hi."

JJ walked around as well, "it's okay, it's okay. We're the police, we're the good guys, can you come outside with me?" JJ asked him, as he sat up and moved. "Okay, okay."

"Hotch, we've got one boy, but there could still be more in the basement." Emily said, through her communicator, as a toilet flushed.

Sarah turned sharply, raising her gun.

SWAT, Derek, Aaron and Dave filed in.

The door opened.

It was a man, most likely the Unsub. "FBI, where's your wife?" Derek asked him, as he froze on the spot.

"In the nursery." he rose his hands into the air.

"Rossi." Derek said, as he moved forward and grabbed him, as Sarah walked past Derek, making her toward where the nursery.

* * *

**A/N: Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Oh, and keep reading as well :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: So, here's the other part.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The wife was sat, with the new born baby in her arms, cooing softly. "I knew this would end." she spoke quietly, "I always knew you'd come."

"Ma'am, why don't you give me the baby." Sarah spoke, gently.

Derek followed her in, "we can talk about it." he added.

"Why would I want to do that?" she questioned, astonished.

Sarah lowered her gun, "what you've been doing, is wrong. You must know that." she explained.

"This is all I have left." Lynda replied, as Dave's voice could be heard. _They need medical._ "Do you understand?" she asked Sarah.

Lynda watched the woman in front of her, before speaking again, "my husband hates me. There's nobody here, who can help me with him." she admitted, "With this, not with any of it." Lynda continued.

"He's all I have." she looked down at the baby lovingly.

Sarah put away her gun, "Lynda, please, I need you to think about the baby right now." she spoke, "You're suffering from stage four breast cancer, you've giving your medication to the women locked up downstairs. You don't have a lot of time left."

Hotch watched Sarah attempted to reason with Lynda, to save the baby. He was impressed at how persistent she was, and wouldn't Morgan to have a word. It was her determination that drove her.

"I know you want somebody who will always remember you don't you?" she asked.

Lynda looked up at Sarah and nodded.

"Baby's name is Michael right?"

Lynda nodded, smiling, "yeah." she confirmed.

"Michael, will remember you, he's going to know how you helped bring him into the world. That's a part of him now, he will always ask about you, long after you're gone." Sarah told her, as the two men watched, allowing her to get on with it.

Lynda eyed her for a second, "do you really believe that?"

Sarah nodded, "I do."

"I would have been a wonderful mother."

"Then, prove it… let him go." Sarah stepped forward, holding out her hands.

She kissed "Michael's" forehead, as tears fell from her eyes. Lynda lifted him slowly, and then placed him into Sarah's arms.

* * *

Sarah turned carefully, holding the baby in her arms and she moved out of the nursery, passing Hotch and Morgan, who still looked a bit dazed.

She'd done it so quickly, to enure the baby's safety.

She made her way to the basement, and walked down the spiral stairs, her eyes searching the room.

Sarah's eyes fell on a woman, lying down with Dave and Emily around her. She walked toward them, as she reached out for the baby.

She placed him into her arms, as she smiled, "he's okay." Sarah spoke.

* * *

The team was sat on the jet, they were satisfied with the case.

Morgan stared at Sarah as he walked along, "we having Chinese tonight?" he asked.

She nodded, "sure, last night celebration, buddy!" she cheered, as he chuckled.

"Clooney's gonna miss you." Morgan stated.

"I'm gonna miss Clooney, as well." Sarah told him, as he smiled.

Hotch sat down quickly, taking the vacant seat next to Sarah, wanting to talk to her.

"I don't think I've seen anyone manoeuvre a situation that quickly before," he spoke, "well done."

She smiled at him, "thanks."

Hotch nodded, "so, you're moving out of Morgan's?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "sorry, I overheard, when I was walking over." he said.

"Yeah, Chinese to celebrate." she said, taking sip of her coffee.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked, concerned.

Sarah shrugged, "we'll have to wait and see. Anyway, Morgan's coming along, because he has the same idea as you." she explained.

"Clever man." he smiled.

"I'll be fine." she promised.

Hotch frowned, "will you?" he loosened his tie and shrugged off his suit jacket.

He still wasn't sure if she'd ever be fine, she'd lost two people in the space of eleven months. _How could anybody be okay after that?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it is short! **

**My mind was somewhere else... the new series of Sherlock! I keep re-watching it, and I'm concentrating properly, so sorry!**

**Review, follow and favourite!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoy it.**

**Review, follow & favourite!**

* * *

Garcia, Emily and JJ were talking quickly, whispering between themselves.

Sarah sipped her coffee, eyeing them as she walked over, "what are you lot whispering about? It's rude to whisper." she noted, frowning.

"Hotch is stepping down." JJ said.

"What? When did this happen?" Sarah questioned them.

"Morgan said this morning, it's happening." JJ spoke, as she looked at Derek. "It's business as usual."

"Whoa, wait... so, we're just supposed to move forward, without any discussion?" Sarah asked them, as Emily looked at her.

But it was Spencer who spoke, "after Foyet, I think we have to be ready for anything."

They watched as Hotch walked over to Derek and Strauss. "Guys! Grab Rossi." Derek called, turning to the group.

* * *

Jayje clicked her remote, "this is Meagan Chirtowe and her friend Bina Sukarto, they were both seventeen. They were found two nights ago, in a parking garage, carotid severed." JJ paused. "this is John O'Heron, he was sixty-one. He was found dead in a wooden area, found four days ago, blunt force trauma to the head."

"A different ammo." Dave spotted.

"And a completely different victimology."

"How are the cases linked?" Dave asked.

JJ sighed, "their eyes have been removed."

"Oh, he's an Enucleator." Spencer said.

"There's a name for this?" JJ asked.

"It's rare subset of criminal behaviour, but there have been case studies of assault on Enucleators." Sarah said, not really thinking about what the reactions would be, "the overwhelming majority of them, suffer from diagnosed mental disorders."

"It's usually males who lack social skills, who are disorganized or sloppy." Spencer said, his hands flying everywhere.

Derek frowned, "typical Enucleator's gouge the eyes out, but he doesn't usually take them with him." he said.

"Maybe this guy did." Emily suggested, shrugging.

"When you can figure out why... "

* * *

So the unsub, leaves the eye muscles and remaining orbital contents intact.

His first victim's eyes, were cut out roughly, without much care.

Whereas, with the other victims, there is much more care, hardly any eye muscle protruding.

He was crude with the first victim, and more surgical with the others.

With the effort he's going to get the eyes, he's not destroying them, he keeping them, preserving them.

* * *

"Hey Garcia, so we have the list of local Doctors, but we need to back it up one step." JJ told her.

"Where shall I splice my pretties?" her loud and boisterous voice hit the walls.

"Give us lists of old Doctors, who've had infractions, like malpractice suits." Sarah spoke.

"Got it, bouncing your way." Garcia replied, quickly.

"Narrow it down to eye specialists."

"Ugh, that's still a lot of names." she dragged out.

"Well, we'll let you get on with. Let us know, when you know more." Spencer said, but she stopped him before he could cut her off. "Whoa! Wait, before you hang up, how's my Morgan doing?" she asked.

"Fine." Spencer said.

"I know that the man's fine. How's he holding up his head with old Honcho?" she questioned, getting more persistent.

"Well, he's stressed, but he's onto of it, speaking of which there is something you could do for him?" JJ asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Name it."

* * *

Hotch, Derek, Sarah and Lieutenant Brantley climbed out of the SUV, glancing around briefly, before proceeding to move forward. "I'll take the back, with Brantley." Hotch spoke, walking around back, as Derek and Sarah went round front.

"There's no van here" Hotch spoke over their mics.

"Copy." Sarah and Morgan kept walking, drawing their guns. The two of them peered through a window, trying to get a look.

Derek sighed, as Sarah kept trying, "I don't see anything."

"Hotch, I see blood, we're going in." Derek told him, as Sarah glanced at him. She moved forward and broke the glass with her elbow and unlocked the door from the inside.

They rushed in, checking, but found nothing. She stopped seeing the blood stain on the floor and crouched down, "that's got to be John O'Heron's blood," Derek sighed again.

Sarah slowly stood, "so, he comes, here sees the animal, they argue, and then this happens." she told Derek.

"Clear." Hotch's voice called out.

* * *

They met Hotch and moved into the back, where they could see a bed, which meant the unsub had definitely been there, recently. "he's been sleeping here." Hotch spoke, looking around.

"Well, if he's not here now, than he out hunting."

The four of them, then began to search through his work, as Hotch called out again, "this one, doesn't have eyes."

Sarah reached for a bag, and looked, "neither does this one." she added.

"This one does." Derek stated, walking to it.

They turned to face him, but he looked horrified, "this is what he's doing with the eyes." The fox's eyes were blue.

They were human.

* * *

The team was out searching, their unsub had taken another victim, and they need to find him before it was too late. Sarah walked down a path, looking around as Hotch rounded the corner, and looked at her.

She froze, hearing a faint struggle. She pulled out her gun and ran for it, moving into the moving sheets, trying to find a way into the construction yard. She ran in further, finding a way in, spotting their unsub about to begin to remove the eyes of his latest victim.

Hotch ran quickly, "FBI, get off of her!" he shouted.

Earl looked up, and ran for it. Sarah sighed and shot forward, Hothc moving to follow her, "stay!" she called, making him stop, as she disappeared from his view. Earl went to jump a wall, as Sarah grabbed his back and pulled him back, causing them to both hit the floor. Sarah pushed him onto his stomach, and restrained him.

"Call an Ambulance." Hotch spoke to Brantley, as he moved toward the woman. "can you hear me?" he questioned.

Her breathing was ragged, but she was responsive.

"Don't move, stay still." he spoke, going to removing the eye tongs, which were pulling her eyelids apart.

* * *

"Hotch! Sweet Pea!" Derek rushed over to them, not looking too pleased at all. The two of them glanced at him, "Prentiss said you took him down solid." D

Hotch smiled, "actually, that was Sarah. He wasn't far behind us." he told him.

"You know you should have waited for backup." Derek warned, as Sarah tried to hide my smirk.

"Would you have?" Hotch countered.

Derek looked at him and walked away.

Hotch turned to see Sarah smirking, "what?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she shrugged, walking past him.

* * *

**A/N:, What did you think?**

**Did you guys like it? Please, review and tell me what you think!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: So, this part is coming to a slow end...**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

_Derek grimaced, as he looked at Sarah._

_"Get out of here, go see if they need help down stairs." Derek told a trainee, as they glanced at the body, the body of Haley, Haley Brooks._

* * *

_The team ran across the road, darting in a block of apartments. Foyet was in that building and they were going to nail him. _

_Sarah ran ahead of the group, and kicked the door open, that the agent was standing outside of._

_ The team then filed in and looked around. The main room was clear, and the others were as well. _

_Sarah frowned, looking around, "what happened?" she asked. _

_"He's not coming back here, he hasn't touched his mail." Hotch said, as they looked around. "someone tipped him off, he knew we were coming." _

* * *

_Garcia was going over Foyet's laptop, going through everything, when Sarah spotted something. "whoa, whoa. Garcia go back." _

_It was Marshal Sam Kassmeyer, "that's the U.S Marshal assigned to my family." Hotch spoke, taking out his phone. "he found them." _

_"Foyet's been watching them, this whole time." _

_Hotch left Sam a message as they waited. "Sam, it's aaron. We found foyet's location, but he has surveillance photos of you. Call me for a meet location or we're on our way to you."_

_All the team could do was discuss, what their next move would be, but Hotch had other ideas, and then stormed off. _

_"Hotch! Hotch!" Derek called, as he disappeared._

* * *

_Something had happened to Sam, Foyet had gotten to him before the team could._

_And he didn't go lightly on the man either._

_As they arrived, they saw that the door was open, Hotch pushed it open and ran in. Derek and Sarah followed, walking around. "Sam!"_

_Hotch ran over to the Marshal, crouching by his side._

_"I'm sorry." he apologized._

_"What are you sorry for?" Hotch frowned._

_"I tried."_

_Hotch ignored his reply, "are Jack and Hayley safe?" he pressed, "Sam, tell me what happened."_

_Sam closed his eyes, "I don't know how he got in."_

_Hotch was struggling to get words out of him, "Sam, I need to understand... does he know where Jack and Hayley are?" Hotch repeated, panic clear in his voice, as he asked the question._

_But the EMT's had other ideas, and rushed him away as Hotch followed, not wanting to leave him. _

* * *

Erin Strauss narrowed her eyes at the agent sat in front of her.

Sarah Ward.

She hadn't had much of a relationship, let alone friendship with the girl, she was too flamboyant and obnoxious for her taste. "Agent Ward," Erin greeted.

"Ma'am." she nodded, watching the older woman closely. She didn't like her, she gave off a horrible vibe. Sarah didn't know why, really she didn't.

We understand, that Agent Hotchner, managed to separated himself from the rest of the team." Erin said, pressing her hands together.

Sarah gritted her teeth together, "he didn't **_manage _**to do that when Marshal Kassmeyer was in the Ambulance." she corrected, but was soon cut off.

"Agent Hotchner volunteered to ride alone."

"To get answers, before Marshal Kassmeyer lost consciousness." Sarah replied.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Strauss countered.

Sarah shrugged, "it didn't seem necessary."

"Did he tell you that?"

Sarah's eyes widened in realization, "…is that what you're looking for? A way to blame this on him?" she questioned, getting annoyed, "what good could that possibly do?!"

"Agent Hotchner, was looking for an opportunity to separate himself from the team, and he found one." Strauss argued.

"That isn't true."

"He was desperate and he didn't want someone with a clear head, to stop him." she continued, as Sarah held her harsh gaze.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" she asked her superior.

"Tell me, what happened while Agent Hotchner was in the Ambulance." Strauss asked, lightly.

"We contacted the U.S Marshal's service, they said Haley was in the wind, she'd dumped her mobile phone, so there was no way to track her." Sarah explained.

"How did Agent Hotchner react to that news?" Strauss countered, reaching for her drink.

She looked down, as she remembered the scenes,_ he was panicking. Hotch was talking to us all on speaker, as we offered him help, but he wouldn't allow it, he denied it. _

_He denied the help he needed, so desperately._

* * *

_"Foyet." Hotch glared, as he answered his cell._

_It wasn't Foyet._

_"Aaron." Haley. "You're okay?" She asked, worry in her voice._

_"I'm fine." Hotch repeated._

_"But he said that... oh, Aaron." Haley sighed._

_"He can hear us, right?" Hotch asked._

_Haley replied, "yes._

_"I am so sorry." Hotch told her, "Haley, show him no weakness, no fear."_

_She gulped, "I know." she paused, "Sam told me all about him. Is he, uh - "_

_Hotch cut her off, "no, Sam is fine."_

_Foyet's voice drifted over, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Is that why your marriage broke up? Because you're a liar?" George taunted him._

_"Don't listen to him, Haley."_

_"I have Sam's service phone right here, they sent out a mass text about his death. You can take a look if you want." Foyet suggested._

_"He's trying to scare you." Hotch told her._

_Did you even tell her what this was about? About the deal?" Foyet asked._

_"He's just trying to make you angry." Hotch said._

_"Well, she should be. She's gonna D-I-E because of your inflated ego."_

_Hotch gritted his teeth, trying to concentrate on the road, "ignore him, Haley."_

_"I'm sure you don't want her t know this part either, you know, all he had to do was stop looking for me... and you wouldn't be in this mess." Foyet sighed._

_"Don't react."_

_Haley frowned, "What is he talking about?"_

_"Tell Jack, I need him working the case." Hotch called out._

_"What?" Haley asked._

_"Tell Jack, I need him working the case." he repeated._

_She cleared her throat, turning to her son, "Jack. Did you hear that?" she handed the phone to him._

_"Hi, daddy."_

_Hotch swallowed hard, "hi, buddy."_

_"Is George a bad guy?" Jack asked._

_"Yes, he it." Hotch sighed, "Jack, I need you on this case with me. Do you understand?" Hotch asked his son, "I need you to work the case with me."_

_"Okay, daddy." Jack agreed, eager._

_"Jack, hug your mom for me." Hotch asked._

_"... Mommy hug me too tight." he complained._

_"I'm sorry," Haley sobbed._

_"Why are you sad?" Jack wondered._

_"Oh, I just love you so much."_

_"Mommy, I gotta go. I'm working the case." Jack's voice then disappeared and Hotch couldn't hear him anymore._

_"Okay."_

_"He's so cute, he's like a little junior G-man." George commented, "I'll be right up Jackie boy!" he called._

_Hotch ignored his taunts, "is he gone?"_

_"Yes." Haley spoke._

_"You're so strong, Haley. You're stronger than I ever was." Hotch let out._

_"You'll hurry right?" she asked._

_"I know you didn't sign on for this." _

_"Neither did you." Haley said to him._

_"I'm sorry for everything," Hotch apologized, while he had time._

_"Promise me that you will tell him how we met, and how you used to make me laugh," Haley requested, her voice shaking more now._

_"... Haley." Hotch spoke._

_Haley sniffled, " - he needs to know that you weren't always so serious, Aaron. I want him to believe in love, because it's the most important thing," she paused, "but you need to show him... promise me."_

_"I promised."_

_And then three gunshots sounded._

* * *

_Hotch shot out of his car and ran straight into his old house, gun drawn. He pushed the door open and glanced around._

_It was clear, and that worried him._

_Hotch grabbed a torch, as he turned it on and the lens fell on a patch of blood. His breathing increased as his eyes fell on it._

_He followed the blood, seeing that it led to the stairs, and then slowly walked up them, glancing in ever direction in case he was ambushed. He turned though, after checking two rooms, but then his eyes caught something else._

_Tears were already failing, as his feet led him across the landing. He walked closer and then saw it._

_He saw her body lying there, and then he broke down quietly. As he looked at her, Hotch's eyes found a mirror, and then he saw a pair of shoes. He turned quickly, and began shooting at the curtains, no caring how many times he did. He just wanted Foyet dead, but he wanted him to pay, for he'd done._

_George fell._

_Hotch rushed over, kicking him and unwrapping the curtain, throwing his gun away. He turned his body over but froze._

_He was wearing a Kevlar vest. _

_George got to his feet, grabbing his gun. Hotch pushed him but he made a run for it. Hotch raised his gun and shot him as he fell in the hall but turned back and began shooting him._

_Hotch ran after him, and ran into him consequently forcing them down the stairs._

_Both guns were out of reach, so they both knew one would beat the other to death, with their bare hands._

_George fell on top of him and went into a table, hard and then fell to the floor. Hotch went to get up, but he hit her, causing him groan and fall in pain._

_George hit him again and again. __"after I finish you, I'm gonna find that little bastard son of yours, and I'm gonna show him both of his dead parents." Foyet sneered, as Hotch crawled to a cabinet. "and then I'm gonna tell him it was all your fault, and then I'm gonna - " _

_Hotch hit him with a piece of wood, and George fell. Hotch grabbed him, and then he lost control and began beating him. He couldn't stop, the anger was too much, even for him._

_"You got me." he laughed, as Hotch punched him again. _

_The punches kept coming, they weren't going to cease until both of Hotch's hands were broken and weeping. _

_He was doing this for Haley. _

_For Jack. _

_For Craig._

_For Sarah._

_For all of George Foyet's victims. _

_Distant voices reached him, but he ingored them, "Hotch! Hotch! He's dead!" It was Morgan._

_Hotch's punches kept coming though, and Morgan's arms wrapped around him and pulled him off of Foyet, as he broke down in his friends arms. "it's okay, it's over." Morgan spoke, as Hotch cried._

_Hotch pulled out of Morgan's grasp and stood up. He needed to find Jack, and then a memory came into his mind._

* * *

_He was sat at his desk, working, checking files, when he heard a soft knocking for his storage box. He looked and frowned. But opened it. It was Jack. A smile broke out onto his face, "what are you going?" Hotch chuckled._

_"I worked the case with you, Dad." he replied._

* * *

_Hotch rushed toward his study, to make sure that Jack was safe. He had to be safe. _

_He dropped to his knees, and opened the lid, as he let out a sob._

_Not of pain._

_Of joy._

_"I worked the case, Dad. Just like you said." _

_Hotch smiled at him and helped Jack out. __"you did a great job, Buddy." he stated. _

_Jack frowned at his father, "what happened to you daddy?" he asked, worried._

_Hotch smiled, "I'm okay, I want you to go outside with Miss Jareau, okay?" he told him, as he watched him. _

_"Come here sweetheart." JJ called, as Jack walked off with her._

_Hotch wiped his face, and stood up, He wanted to see Haley. He stumbled past Reid, Sarah and Morgan as he entered their old bedroom. _

_Morgan was holding her wrist, staring at her body sadly, he didn't know what to do. He saw Hotch walked past him, as he stepped back, "I'm so sorry, Hotch."_

_Hotch spared him a glance, before his knees gave in, as he pulled her body to him. _

_She couldn't be dead. _

_She just couldn't, she was everything to him, a wife, best friend... everything._

_But in all truth, Haley was dead and she wasn't coming back._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for it being extremely long, but I think, well hoped you'd all like it.**

**Keep reading, guys!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: So, here's the other part...**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Hotch was sat opposite Strauss, as she watched him.

His eyes were glued to the table, looking dead. "there was nothing I could do for her, she was already… " he trailed off, finally looking up at her.

"She died fairly quickly, one of the wounds severed her aorta and they don't think that she… " Strauss stopped herself, she knew she was being insensitive and was going too far, "and they don't think she suffered much." wife? She didn't care at all. But she soon carried on, "Agent Hotchner, what'd you think would have happened, if George Foyet got up from that floor? If you didn't kill him?" Strauss questioned.

"I don't have to think, I know that he would have tried to kill my son too."

Strauss nodded, "that's good enough for me." she stated, stopping the tape and leaning back. "Any questions?" she asked the group around, no one spoke.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm so sorry for your loss and if you or your son needed anything… " Erin told him, as he zoned out slowly.

"Thank you." He stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Hotch made his way toward the conference room, feeling lost, empty, torn.

His eyes landed on his son, who was sat next to Sarah, colouring silently. Jack found his eyes and moved to get down. Sarah picked up, helping him down, and ran toward Hotch. Hotch bent down and picked him up. Hotch hugged him tightly, as the team all stood.

Their faces, they were all the same. Sad. They were a family, they feel what each other feels.

* * *

Hotch walked up the steps, making his way onto the roof. He needed time to think, alone. But he didn't want to be alone, it only made him worse. Ever since he came up there to find Sarah, he'd find himself coming onto the room every so often to find closure.

Hotch sat down, and watched the sky quietly.

He didn't hear the door open, and someone walk onto the roof. The person walked to his side and also sat down, "I figured I'd find you up here."

Hotch looked to his side, and smiled a small smile, "it's a nice place to think."

"Yeah, it is." Sarah agreed, looking forward.

Then silence drifted over. Neither knew what to say, the situation was awful and extremely awkward.

"What are you feeling?" she asked.

"What'd you mean?" Hotch frowned.

"Your emotions."

Hotch sighed, "I don't know," he sighed.

She nodded, "I know what your feeling, and your emotions are hard to control." she let him know.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hotch told her.

"I'm not talking about it, I'm talking about emotions." she corrected, "I have no intention of bringing it up."

Hotch nodded, thankful.

"I always like it up here." Sarah spoke, she glanced at Hotch, "you're not alone you know." she told him.

He nodded again.

"You don't need to keep it to yourself." she said, wanting him to know that they're are people who will be there for him.

Hotch looked to his side, and reached for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you."

Sarah turned and looked at him, she knew he just wanted to break down and cry, he just needed to know he didn't have to be so strong and composed all the time. He needs to his emotions, he really does. Sarah narrowed her eyes, "let it out."

Hotch let his eyes find hers, "what?" he questioned.

"Cry." she told him, "you'll feel better."

Hotch closed his eyes, _was is that obvious?_ He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it together for much longer, he couldn't keep it bottled up inside, he hated it. He blinked, feeling his eyes becoming watery. _No_. He sniffed and tried to stop, but her hands caught his as he tried to wipe his eyes.

"Let them fall."

The tears we coming more and more now, like a stream. They hit his suit jacket, leaving small patches of damp.

They wouldn't cease now.

* * *

Sarah was impressed.

She'd seen a man cry before, but this was different. It was like he was scared to unbuckle his seatbelt and try something different. Aaron Hotchner was crying because she asked him too. She wanted him to let go of his wall and breathe for once, feel human and at least know that his has something inside of him, that something is humanity.

He had a had grip on her small hand. His clutched hers as hard as his could, without hurting her.

"You don't have to turn it off, or shut it away."

Hotch nodded, "I know, it's just easier."

"Is it?" Sarah argued, frowning at him. It wasn't, no way. It was the hardest thing in the world, she's tried it previously and had always failed, she was too emotional at times. But Hotch looked worn now, and that he had no weight on his shoulders.

"It used to be." he admitted. He wasn't the composed man he once was anymore.

"No one's gonna judge you Aaron." she said, looking up at the sky, frowning. It was raining. "it appears the weather knows what you're feeling." she stood up and helped him up as well. "Do you feel any better?"

"Not really," he lied, shrugging.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "a little honestly never hurt anyone, you know." she scolded him.

Hotch sighed, "I don't feel much different, but I'm not feeling as bad."

"Good." she smiled. "We better get inside before it gets harder, I'd prefer to not look like a drowned rat, but I don't know about you."

She was right.

The rain was coming down harder now, and Sarah turned toward the stairwell, going to leave but his grabbed her wrist. Sarah went to look at him, but came face to face with his chest. Hotch then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, as Sarah hugged him back, slowly. She found that Hotch was extremely warm both with his body temperature and in his personality if you sat down and had an _actual_ conversation with him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this one! But worry not, I have not abandoned you, I have more and more. But it will all be in two or three more stories, I don't really know, but I can tell you next title to look out for! "She's All That."**

**Please continue to read my work and just... thank you!**


End file.
